The Power of Love
by Mrs. Lucia Malfoy
Summary: Kennenlernen von Lucius und Narcissa in sone Mysterygeschichte verpackt.Reviews wärn toll! ! Kap. 30!Fortsetzung ist da
1. Die Blondine

**An der Geschichte arbeite ich schon ganz schön lange... Naja, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.**

**Disclaimer: alles nicht meine Figuren!**

**Die Blondine**

„Autsch!" Lucius Malfoy hatte gerade ein besonders dickes Exemplar ‚Zauberkunst für Könner am Hinterkopf getroffen.

Der Junge drehte sich um. „Welcher Hornschwanz hat dich denn gebissen, McNaire?"

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab.

McNaire hob scherzhaft die Hände hoch „ Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen, Malfoy."

Er schob sich neben seinem Freund „Welche von denen hat's dir denn angetan?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über das perfekte Gesicht des blonden jungen Mannes." Was hältst du von der Blondine?"

McNaire reckte den Hals ein wenig, um die Gruppe Mädchen, die am Ufer des Sees saßen besser zu sehen. „Welche Blondine?"

„Die Hübsche natürlich!" Lucius stieß ihm entrüstet in die Rippen.

Der hünenhafte, schwarzhaarige Junge sah ihn fragend an" Also die sind alle hübsch."

„Aber nicht so, wie sie." Ein träumerisches Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.

McNaire schüttelte ihn" Bei Merlin, Lucius! Komm zu dir! Was ist denn mit dir los?"

So hatte er den sonst so berechneten Frauenhelden noch nicht erlebt.

„Da! Sie steht auf und…Heiliger Zauberkessel…" Die schöne Blondine streifte grazil ihren Umhang ab und stand nun nurnoch in einen roten Top mit V-Ausschnitt und kurzem Jeansrock vor ihren Freundinnen. So etwas sah man in Hogwarts selten. Die meiste Zeit liefen alle in ihren Schuluniformen herum, da kamen weibliche Rundungen oder private Kleidungsstücke selten zum Vorschein.

„Sieh dir mal ihre Beine an." McNaire war nun endlich auch klar geworden, welches Mädchen sein Freund meinte.

„Wo geht sie hin?" Lucius hob seine Hand über die Augen, um gegen die Sonne sehen zu können.

„Nicht etwa zu den Gryffindors oder?" Die Blondine hatte sich zu einer Gruppe männlicher Gryffindors herübergesellt, von denen sie überschwänglich begrüßt wurde.

„Ist Black dabei, " fragte Lucius seinen Freund. McNaire nickte und klopfte Lucius tröstend auf die Schulter. „Sorry, Mann. Aber da hast du wohl verloren!"

Sirius Black war in Sachen Frauenherzen erobern, Lucius Malfoys größter Konkurrent. Charmant, gut aussehend und unheimlich cool.

Malfoy wusste das, aber dieses Mädchen würde er nicht so schnell aufgeben.

„Bestimmt ist sie von Nahem unheimlich hässlich, Luc." sagte McNaire, als er sah, wie das Mädchen ihren Kopf an die Schulter von Black schmiegte.

* * *

„Sieh dir die zwei Idioten an." James Potter deutete mit dem Finger auf die beiden Slytherins die sich ein Stück entfernt auf dem grünen Hügel fläzten.

Narcissa hob den Kopf von dem Schoß ihres Cousins.

„Die starren dich schon die ganze Zeit an, Narcissa". James Potter war jedes Mal unheimlich nervös, wenn Narcissa sich näherte.

Hübsch war sie. Langes Blondes Haar. Groß. Lange Beine. Schöne grün-blaue Augen und ,räusper, äußerst attraktive Rundungen.

Sie besah sich die beiden Siebtklässler." Der Rechte ist McNaire, aber der Linke…?"

„Lucius Malfoy", kam es von Sirius, wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Narcissa lächelte süffisant "Der gefällt mir."

„War ja klar." Sirius lächelte „ Blond, blauäugig und…"

„Wage es nicht Sirius Black!" Narcissa kniff ihren Cousin scherzhaft in die Wange.

James Blick fiel auf eine Gruppe von Mädchen, die hinter McNaire und Malfoy standen und allesamt den Eindruck machten, als würden sie gleich vor Sehnsucht zerschmelzen.

„Hey Malfoy!" rief James über den Rasen hinüber. „ Da sind ein paar Mädchen, die auch geistlich gut zu dir passen würden." Er deutete mit dem Finger auf die Gruppe Zweitklässlerinnen.

Narcissa sah nur einen fliederfarbenen Blitz und James lag am Boden. Zusammengerollt, wie ein Igel kullerte er den Hügel herunter unfähig sich aus seiner Haltung zu befreien.

Sirius sprang auf die Beine und schleuderte dem näher kommenden Malfoy einen Fluch entgegen.

Dieser wich ganz lässig aus und zückte seinen Zauberstab. WAMM. Sirius riss es von den Beinen und er fiel der Länge nach ins Gras. Sofort sprang er wieder auf und rieb sich die blutende Nase.

„Schluss jetzt!" Narcissa stellte sich zwischen die beiden Streithähne.

„Halt dich da raus!", fauchte ihr Cousin sie an.

Lucius Malfoy lächelte innerlich. Falls die beiden ein Paar waren so hatte er gerade den ersten Schritt zur Trennung herbeigeführt.

„Oh, ich fürchte sie hat recht", sagte er in seinem charmantesten Tonfall. „Ich möchte dich ja schließlich nicht in den Krankenflügel bringen müssen, Black!"

Sirius brüllte irgendetwas Unverständliches und feuerte einen hellgelben Fluch direkt auf Lucius Malfoy ab.

Der Fluch traf den schönen Jungen vollkommen unvorbereitet und riss ihn zu Boden, wo er regungslos liegen blieb.

„Aufhören!" rief Narcissa. Da Sirius keine Anstalten machte den regungslosen Lucius nicht weiter zu attackieren zückte sie nun ihren eigenen Zauberstab.

„Stupor" Sirius fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.

Sie kniete sich neben Lucius Malfoy auf den Boden. Ihrem Cousin konnte sie später helfen. Lucius Malfoy drückte sein Gesicht in den Rasen. Ihm ging es längst nicht so schlecht, wie er vorgab, aber das musste er sie ja nicht wissen lassen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" sie drehte ihn auf die Seite. Lucius ließ die Augen geschlossen und mühte sich damit ab keine Miene zu verziehen.

Es öffnete seine Augen fast unmerklich.

Sie war wirklich wunderhübsch. Ihr langes blondes Haar kitzelte ihn am Hals. Lange konnte er das nicht mehr durchziehen.

„Lass den Idioten liegen und weck lieber deinen Cousin auf! Ich krieg deinen Schockzauber nicht gebrochen." James war wieder auf den Beinen und beugte sich über den bewusstlosen Sirius.

Cousin? Lucius öffnete die Augen. Nur nicht aus der Rolle fallen, Schließlich war er in ihren Augen schwer getroffen.

Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. „ Ähm…Lucius? Alles klar?" Ihre Hand fühlte sich gut an. So zierlich und weich.

Er nickte gespielt benommen und setzte eine leise Stimme auf „ Ja, ich denke schon."

Er richtete sich auf und Narcissa half ihm auf die Beine. Er tat als würde er schwanken. „Vielleicht solltest du in den Krankenflügel?" sie sah ihn besorgt an.

„Ohh, nein. Ich denke es geht schon. Vielen Dank." Er gab ihr einen galanten Handkuss. „ Bis bald, wie war noch gleich der Name?".

„ Narcissa. Narcissa Black."

Cousins! Er hätte in die Luft springen können. Er drehte sich um und ging den Hügel hinauf zu McNaire. Narcissa lächelte breit. Was für ein schlechter Schauspieler dieser Lucius Malfoy doch war. Als hätte sie nicht gemerkt, dass er nicht wirklich verletzt gewesen war.

„Narcissa! Soll dein Cousin hier festwachsen?"


	2. Verabredungen

**Verabredungen**

Am Abend herrschte Tumult in der Großen Halle. Durch verschiedene Vertrauensschüler war durchgesickert, dass Dumbledore eine Ankündigung zu machen hatte. Pünktlich um 8 war also die ganze Schule versammelt.

Bis auf Narcissa. Sie war im Badezimmer mit Peeves aneinander geraten, als dieser versucht hatte „Johnny Jokers Juckpulver" in ihr Badewasser zu schütten.

Mit argem Seitenstechen kam sie nun rund 10 Minuten zu spät in die Große Halle.

„Ah, Miss Black! Schön, dass sie sich doch noch die Zeit genommen haben…"McGonogall sah sie streng an.

Hinter ihrem Rücken machte Narcissa eine äußerst wüste Geste und eilte dann herüber zum Slytherintisch.

Dumbledore trat vor die Schüler. „ Wie ihr ja sicherlich wisst haben wir nächsten Monat Besuch aus ‚Fenélon' der zweitgrößten Zaubererschule in Frankreich. Anlässlich dieses Besuches habe ich mich entschlossen einen Frühlingsball zu veranstalten." Beifall brandete auf.

Narcissa warf Sirius einen viel sagenden Blick zu. Beim letzten Weihnachtsball hatten die zwei alle anderen vom Parkett gefegt, als die Musik angefangen hatte zu spielen.

Zum Leidwesen der Lehrer. Einen tag später hatten die beiden sich anhören müssen, dass derartige Obszönitäten nicht öfters in Hogwarts geduldet würden. Und falls man Sirius noch mal mit derartig hohem Alkoholpegel erwische, würden die Eltern verständigt werden müssen.

Narcissa musste sich leider eingestehen dass ihr Cousin an diesem Abend wirklich einen über den Durst getrunken hatte. Spätestens als er angefangen hatte mit Mrs. Norris, der Hausmeisterkatze zu flirten.

„Dieses Mal lassen wir's noch mal richtig krachen", flüsterte Sirius seinem besten Freund ins Ohr.

Peter Pettigrew sah in geschockt an: „ aber…aber Sirius. Sie werden dich von der Schule schmeißen."

Der hübsche junge Mann lachte spöttisch. „ Wir sind in der Siebten! Dieses Jahr ist alles vorbei. Sie können mich nicht runterschmeißen!"

„ Wir werden das schönste Paar des Abends abgeben." Lucius Malfoy fuhr sich durch sein blondes Haar.

McNaire grinste: „Du und…?"

Lucius machte einen Kopfbewegung zur linken Seite, wo Narcissa am Ende des Tisches sich mit ihrer besten Freundin Debbie, darüber unterhielt, was sie dieses Mal tragen sollte."

Ein Mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen und rundlichem Gesicht setzte sich neben Lucius.

„Sag mal, Luciii", sie versuchte besonders verführerisch eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger zu wickeln „Hättest du Lust mit mir zu diesem Ball zu gehen."

Lucius, der gerade einen besonders großen Schluck Kürbissaft genommen hatte prustete diesen nun in das Gesicht McNaires der ihm gegenüber saß.

„Na, schönen Dank auch", meckerte McNaire konnte sich ein Lächeln aber nicht verkneifen.

Lucius wandte sich an das Mädchen" Hör zu Pamela… ich habe schon eine Verabredung. Und selbst wenn ich keine hätte…" Er brach in Gelächter aus. Das Mädchen lief rosarot an, was ihr Gesicht noch pummeliger erscheinen ließ und lief davon.

„Sie wird mir ihren Bruder auf den Hals hetzten, wetten?" Lucius lachte. „Mag sein. Aber, wer hat schon Bammel vor Parkinson?"

Lucius nickte „Stimmt. Aber ein stattlicher Bursch ist er." Lucius blies die Backen auf, um dick auszusehen.

„Übst du für Verwandlung? Willst du wissen, wie sich ein Kugelfisch fühlt?"

Lucius Objekt der Begierde war hinter McNaire aufgetaucht.

Lucius ließ die Luft aus seinen Wangen entweichen. „Ich…ahm…" Narcissa lächelte.

„Cissy-Maus. Kommst du?" Vor der großen Flügeltüre stand ihre schwarze Freundin und winkte.

„Komme. Also Jungs," sie gab McNaire einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Man sieht sich."

Dann drehte sie sich um und schritt grazil, wie sie eben war auf die Türe zu. Überall an den Haustischen drehten sich Jungen UND Mädchen nach ihr um. Geena Hamilton gab ihrem Freund Geoffrey Davies einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht, als dieser unverhohlen auf Narcissa starrte.

„Was meinst du, Cissa? Liebt er mich?" Debbie rutschte nach vorne.

Narcissa grinste.

„Does he love you ?"

„I wanna now !"

„How can I tell if he loves you so ?"

Auch der letzte Rest des Gemeinschaftsraumes war verstummt und lauschte den beiden, wie sie „It's in his Kiss" von Aretha Franklin anstimmten.

"Is it in his eyes?" Debbie schnipste im Takt.

"Oh no! You need to see! "

"Is it in his size?"

"Oh no! You make believe!"

"If you wanna know If he loves you so"

"It's in his kiss!"

Die beiden ernteten tosenden Applaus der Slytherinschüler. Stephen Jankins kam auf sie zu.

Er zog Debbie aus ihrem Sessel und küsste sie.

„Und?"

Debbie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ja, ich glaube jetzt weiß ich's."

Erneuter Applaus und die beiden zogen davon.

„Klar. Lasst mich einfach hier alleine sitzen." rief Narcissa ihnen gespielt empört hinterher.

Debbie drehte sich noch einmal um „Willst du etwa zusehen?"

Narcissa streckte die Zunge heraus. „Zischt schon ab ihr Turteltäubchen!"

Sie ließ sich tiefer in den Sessel sinken und starrte ins Feuer.

„Darf ich?" Sie schreckte auf. Lucius Malfoy stand neben dem Kamin und deutete auf den freigewordenen Sessel.

„Natürlich." Narcissa sah wieder ins Feuer und merkte zufrieden, dass der junge Malfoy nervös wurde. Er war es nicht gewohnt Desinteresse zu ernten.

Er sah hinüber zu McNaire, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte.

„Maaaalfoy." Die massige Gestalt Parkinsons hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten.

Er war mindestens 2 Meter groß und weg ungefähr so viel, wie ein kleiner Elefant.

Lucius verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Nicht das noch. Er stand auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Was willst du, Parkinson?" fragte er gelangweilt.

Pontius Parkinson richtete sich zu seiner stattlichen Größe auf. „Du hast meine Schwester beleidigt!" brüllte der riesenhafte Kerl.

„So habe ich das?"

„Du gehst nicht mit ihr zum Ball, weil sie zu fett ist."

„Das spezifisch war nicht der Grund, aber jetzt, wo du's sagst, sehe ich es auch."

Einige Slytherins, darunter auch McNaire und Severus Snape lachten auf.

„Wen hast du denn Besseres, der mit dir geht?" Lucius wusste sehr genau, dass er jeden beliebigen Mädchennamen sagen könnte. Alle würden sie mit ihm gehen, wenn er fragte.

Aber bei Narcissa war er sich nicht sicher.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen trat ein.

„Er geht mit mir." Alle Köpfe wandten sich zu der immer noch im Sessel liegenden Narcissa.

Lucius Malfoy rutschte fast von der Sesselkante, an die er sich lässig gelehnt hatte.

Parkinson klappte der Mund auf „Na dann…"

Narcissa erhob sich, streckte sich und ging die Treppe hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal.

Lucius starrte ihr hinterher. „Komm jetzt." McNaire packte Lucius an der Schulter und zog ihn in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung

„Lucius, Mann! Was ist los mit dir? Dein Image bröckelt…Wo ist der unnahbare Lucius Malfoy geblieben?"

„Ich… sie ist schuld." Er deutete mit dem Finger richtung Mädchenschlafsaal: „Immer wenn sie auftaucht dann… ich weiß doch auch nicht."

Lucius beschloss sich ab jetzt am Riemen zu reißen und fing auch direkt damit an sein Image wieder aufzubügeln, indem er ein paar Drittklässlern ein Tintenfass über die gerade fertig gestellten 11-Seitigen Aufsätze schüttete.

Ein Junge sprang auf „Blödmann."

Lucius lächelte diabolisch.

„Komm, Edgar. Setz dich. Er hat das nicht mit Absicht gemacht, " beruhigte ihn ein Mädchen.

Lucius beugte sich näher zu ihnen herüber „Wisst ihr was? Es war Absicht!" Damit verschwand er laut lachend im Jungenschlafsaal.


	3. Französisch für Anfänger

**Französisch für Anfänger**

Der Tag der Ankunft, der französischen Schüler kam und Hogwarts war in heller Aufregung.

„Da sind sie" schrie Kate McFlowder.

Aus dem schönen gepflegten Rasen vor dem Schloss spross eine kleine Blüte, die allmählich immer größer wurde und schließlich zu einem stattlichen Haus heranwuchs.

Die Türen von Hogwarts öffneten sich und eine Schar in hellgelb gekleideter Schüler- und Schülerinnen betrat die Eingangshalle.

Nach der Begrüßung füllten sich die Tische mit allerlei französischer Speisen.

„Endlich mal anständiges Essen." Gluckste Narcissa.

Debbie hatte sie nicht gehört. Sie war in einen Zungenkuss mit ihrem Freund vertieft.

Narcissa wandte sich ab und sah zu Lucius herüber. Seit dem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum hatten sie nicht mehr die Gelegenheit gehabt sich zu unterhalten.

Lucius unterhielt sich angeregt mit einigen französischen Schülerinnen.

Er hatte das letzte halbe Jahr in Frankreich bei einem Schüleraustausch verbracht.

„Oui. Bien sur." Er sah immer wieder herüber zu Narcissa, um zu sehen, ob er sie mit seinen Französischkenntnissen beeindrucken konnte.

„Le toilette. Il est où?" fragte eine Französin mit langen braunen Haaren.

Sie sprachen alles sehr schnell, aber diese hier hatte Lucius partout nicht verstanden.

„Pardon?"

„Sie hat dich gefragt, wo die Toilette ist, Malfoy." rief Narcissa herüber. Dann richtete sie sich an die Französin „Premier étage. La troisième porte a droite!"

Das Mädchen lächelte „Merci bien."

Narcissa lächelte zurück „De rien."

„Voll blamiert, Mann!" McNaire lachte ihn aus. „Sie spricht besser Französisch als du und sie hat ‚das Französische'" er flatterte mit der Zunge „bestimmt auch besser drauf."

Lucius stach ihm die Fleischgabel leicht in den Oberschenkel.

„Setz dich doch zu uns, schöne Frau." rief Lucius Narcissa zu, die sich ihren Crèpes zugewandt hatte.

Zu seiner großen Verwunderung stand sie auf und kam herüber. Den Teller ließ sie lässig hinter sich herfliegen.

Sie setzte sich auf den freien Platz der Französin.

„Wann darf ich denn morgen Abend mit dir rechnen?" er setzte eins seiner charmantesten Lächeln auf.

Narcissa kaute etwas hastiger, um antworten zu können und verschluckte sich prompt.

Lucius reichte ihr ein frisches Glas Wasser herüber.

Sie trank und ihr Husten verschwand. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen schönen rosigen Stich bekommen, durch den Mangel an Luft.

„Ist 8 Uhr in Ordnung?" A

Aus Angst sich wieder zu verschlucken nickte Narcissa nur.


	4. Eine Feucht Fröhliche Nacht

**Eine Feucht- Fröhliche Nacht**

„Oh Cissy-Maus. Wie wunderschön du aussiehst." Debbie gab ihrer Freundin einen Kuss.

Sie besah sich im Spiegel. Ja, allerdings. Das hatte sie gut hinbekommen.

Ihr Haar hatte sie zu einer Außenwelle geföhnt. Das Kleid hatte ihr große Schwester Andromeda extra von zu hause geschickt. Ihr Lieblingskleid. Fast wie das, das Marilyn Monroe auf dem Foto mit dem Lüftungsschacht trug.

Ihre Wangenknochen hatte sie durch ein leichtes Rouge hervorgehoben und die Augen mit dunklem Kajal betont.

Ihre Lippen zierte ein wunderschönes Rot. Nicht zu unnatürlich aber auch nicht zu natürlich. „Perfekt." Sie zeigte mit dem Daumen nach oben.

„Können wir dann?" Debbie hielt die Türe auf und schritt hinaus, wo ihr Freund schon sehnsüchtig wartete.

Narcissa schritt an den Knutschenden vorbei in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Dort stand, in grünem seidenen Umhang: Lucius Malfoy.

Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugekehrt und unterhielt sich mit einem Freund und dessen Begleitung.

Der Junge verstummte, als er Narcissa die Treppe herunterkommen sah. Er tippte Lucius auf die Schulter und deutete in ihre Richtung.

Lucius wandte den Kopf.

„Narcissa!" Er eilte auf die Treppe zu und nahm ihre Hand.

„Darf ich dir sagen, wie wunderhübsch du aussiehst? Atemberaubend."

„Wie galant, Monsieur." Er bat ihr seinen Arm an und Narcissa hakte sich ein.

„Wollen wir?" er roch unwahrscheinlich gut. „Gerne", sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Mach das noch mal."

„was?"

„Na, lächeln."

Wie süß er war. Sie musste ganz einfach lachen.

„Wie wunderschön."

Der formale Teil des Abends lief wunderbar.

Zum ersten Mal unterhielten die beiden sich lange und ausgiebig und Lucius musste feststellen, dass seine Begleitung auch noch außergewöhnlich klug war.

Nach den ersten langsamen Tänzen, legte der DJ( ein Zwerg aus den USA) den neuesten Rock 'n' Roll aus den Staaten auf.

Sirius kam mit einem breiten Grinsen auf Narcissa zu.

„Du erlaubst, Malfoy?" fragte Sirius giftig und riss Narcissa ein Stück von ihm weg.

„Nein." Sagte Lucius schlicht und packte Narcissa beim anderen Arm.

„Sie ist meine Cousine", Sirius zog an ihrem rechten Arm.

„Und meine Begleitung" Lucius zog nun am Linken.

„Spinnt ihr? Lasst mich los!" brüllte die Dame in der Mitte.

„Er will dich nicht gehen lassen, " schrie Sirius zurück.

„Aber nur, weil du ihn nicht anständig gefragt hast", keifte Narcissa zurück.

Lucius triumphierte. Sie verteidigte ihn.

„Genau, Black!"

„Ja, aber er brauchte dich ja auch nicht fragen, denn ICH entscheide, wer mit mir tanzt oder nicht."

WOMMS. Das hatte gesessen. Die beiden ließen sie los und Narcissa rannte aus der Halle.

„Warte Narcissa!" Lucius wollte ihr hinterher rennen, da fiel ihm ein, wer ihm das ganze Dilemma eingebrockt hatte.

„Na toll Black! Gut gemacht."

Siruis ging ein Stück auf ihn zu „ Was kann ich denn dafür. Wegen dir spricht sie kein Wort mehr mit mir. Eitler Schnösel!"

„Danke gleichfalls." Narcissa kam zurück. In den Armen eines großen, gut gebauten Jungen.

„Ames Diggory!" stießen beide gleichzeitig hervor.

Narcissa kuschelte sich an ihn und Diggory konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. ER war ganz hibbelig und grinste, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Die beiden gingen hinüber zu einigen Hufflepuffs, wo sich Narcissa anscheinend prächtig amüsierte.

„Nicht der!" Lucius ballte die Fäuste genau, wie Sirius. Beim letzten Quidditchspiel hatte Ames James ganz fies gelinkt und die Gryffindors hatten wegen ihm 200 zu 20 verloren.

„Ok. Hör zu Malfoy. Ich tue jetzt, was ich vorher nie getan habe und das ganze bleibt unter uns.

Wir werden sie jetzt gemeinsam da wegholen hast du verstanden? Sie darf sich nicht mit dem momentanen Todfeind verbinden."

Malfoy nickte, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wo Sirius Problem lag.

„Cissy?" Sirius tippte seine Cousine auf die Schulter. „Sieh mal. Malfoy und ich haben uns versöhnt."

Lucius sah ihn verwundert an.

„Und, Cissylein… Du darfst entscheiden, was du tun willst, in Ordnung?"

Narcissa nickte.

„Ja, ok. Dann entscheide ich hiermit, dass ihr zwei verschwinden sollt."

Sie sahen sich verwundert an.

„Nein nein, Cousinchen. Du verstehst das falsch. Du darfst tun, was du willst, aber komm hier von den Hufflepuffs weg!"

Ames Diggory drehte sich nun ebenfalls um. „Habt ihr nicht gehört ihr Pfeifen? Sie will nichts mit euch zu tun haben."

„Ach, Schnauze Diggory." Lucius schlug zu. Mitten auf die Nase. Vollkommen präzise und doch mit einer lässigen Art, so wie die Cowboys in den schwarz-weiß Western.

Sirius klatschte amüsiert in die Hände.

„Lucius!" Narcissa half dem völlig bedröppelten Diggory auf die Beine. „Das ist mir so fürchterlich unangenehm, Ames."

Ames Diggory grinste dümmlich, als würde er nicht wirklich mitbekommen, was gerade passierte.

Entweder lag es daran, dass die Hufflepuffs ein eher friedliches Gemüt hatten, oder dass sie einfach Schiss vor Sirius und Lucius hatten. Sie räumten das Feld und schleiften Diggory mit sich.

„Verzeih mir Cissylein." Sirius setzte einen Hundeblick auf.

Sie zuckte die Achseln „Diggory ist eh ne Nummer zu dümmlich für mich. Dagegeb seit ihr zwei Idioten ja sogar noch ganz hell."

Dj Pimpf legte ‚Jailhouse Rock' auf. „Cissylein tanzt du mit mir?"

Sie nickte und ließ sich von ihrem Cousin auf die Tanzfläche ziehen.

„Und, wie läufts?" McNaire war neben Lucius getreten. „Wo ist sie?"

Lucius nickte zur Tanzfläche hin, wo Narcissa und Sirius einen 1a Rock'n'Roll hinlegten.

Eine ganze Reihe Mädchen stand der Ohnmacht nahe hinter ihnen und beobachteten Sirius dabei, wie er seine Cousine übers Parkett wirbelte.

„Hat was drauf die Kleine" gab McNaire anerkennend zu. „Vielleicht solltest du mit ihr zum Zirkus gehen."

Lucius war so fasziniert von den Bewegungen, die Narcissa machte, wie ihr Kleid sich aufbauschte und hochflog.

Wie ihr Haar, wie eine goldene Wolke um sie herflog, dass er die dumme Bemerkung einfach ignorierte.

Nach dem Tanz führte Sirius seine Cousine zurück.

„Danke, Schätzchen. Jetzt stehen die Mädels wieder Schlange bei mir! ... Wie sehe ich aus?"

Sie strich ihm liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und wischte ihm einen Lippenstiftabdruck von der Wange.

„Großartig. Geh schon. Aber überfordere die armen Dinger nicht, ok?"

Er lachte, gab seiner Cousine einen Kuss und schritt dann der kichernden Mädchenschar entgegen.

Sie schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf und drehte sich dann zu Lucius um. „Tanzen wir?"

„Ich fürchte gegen deinen Cousin sehe ich alt aus…" er fuhr sich verlegen durchs Haar.

Sie nahm seine Hände und zog ihn mit sich" das ist ne langsame Nummer. Ich zeig's dir."

Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich eng an ihn.

„Jetzt musst du deine Hände an meine Hüfte legen" hauchte sie in sein Ohr.

Er tat, wie ihm geheißen und spürte nun die runden fließenden Bewegungen, in denen sie sich bewegte.

„Ganz einfach" sagte er und lächelte sie an.

„Ganz einfach". Narcissa fragte sich wie weit sie wohl gehen durfte.

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und konnte sein Herz schlagen hören.

Sie atmete seinen Duft ein. Sein eigener Geruch vermischt mit irgendeinem sündhaft teuren Herrenparfum.

Er nahm seine rechte Hand von ihrer Hüfte und strich ihr durch ihr schönes Haar.

Lächelnd hörte sie, wie sein Herz schneller zu pochen begann.

Die Musik verstummte und Narcissa trennte sich schlagartig von ihm. „Komm mit." Sie zog ihn hinter sich her aus der Halle hinaus.

Lucius wusste nicht, was sie vorhatte, aber mit wem was sie nun tat hatte er am wenigsten gerechnet.

Sie führte ihn hinunter zum See.

Sie streifte ihre Schuhe ab und ging ein paar Schritte ins Wasser hinein.

„Komm."

Lucius wollte eigentlich nicht nass werden, die guten Schuhe, aber dennoch folgte er ihr.

Was, zum Teufel hatte sie vor? Sie wollte doch nicht etwa schwimmen gehen?

Narcissa zog ihn an sich heran und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Dann konnte er ihre Lippen auf den seinen Spüren. Und es fühlte sich so gut an.

Sie begann genüsslich an seiner Unterlippe herumzuknabbern. Küsste seine Nase, seine Wangen, seine Stirn.

Wo waren seine ganzen Verführungstaktiken geblieben. Er konnte nicht anders. Er musste sich ganz einfach ihr hingeben.

Seine Zunge streifte seine und dann spürte er Hände die begannen seinen Umhang aufzuknöpfen.

Was tat sie? Sie wollte doch nicht etwa…? Hier unten am See? Bei Vollmond? Wo jeder sie sehen konnte?

Es reizte ihn durchaus, aber. Nein! Das konnten sie nicht…

Sein Umhang fiel ins Wasser. Sein Hemd fiel ins Wasser. Weiche, feine Hände glitten über seine Brust.

Sie grinste, als sie spürte, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Ihre Hände glitten tiefer. Über seinen Bauchnabel und seine Hüfte.

Tiefer zu seiner Hose. Geschickt öffnete sie die Knöpfe.

„Warte", er hielt ihre Hände. „Das können wir nicht tun." Sie zog ihn tiefer ins Wasser.

„Oh, doch. Das können wir."

Sie küsste seine Brust. Er erzitterte. Sie streifte seine Hose herunter. Bis zur Hüfte stand sie nun im Wasser.

„Wir können doch nicht…" Narcissa ließ sich gänzlich ins Wasser gleiten. Und küsste seinen Bauchnabel.

Sie konnten doch nicht…

Er nahm den Neckholder ihres Kleides und öffnete ihn. Sie zog es von ihrem nassen Körper.

Sie richtete sich auf.

Ihr musste ganz schön kalt sein, oder aber… endlich setzten bei Lucius die männlichen Treibe ein.

„Scheiß auf die Etikette", murmelte er und küsste ihre Schulter.

Nun ließ auch er sich in den See gleiten. Er küsste ihre Brüste. Ihre helle Haut leuchtete im Mondlicht und ihre Haare schienen golden zu sein.

Du bist so unheimlich schön. ER fuhr mit der Hand ihre Rundungen entlang. „Du bist perfekt."

„Was in aller Welt, TUEN SIE DA?" Sie fuhren auseinander. Am Seeufer stand ihr Hauslehrer.

„Professor Slughorn", keuchte Narcissa.

Lucius fischte Narcissas Kleid hastig aus dem Wasser und streifte es ihr über.

Sie zog so schnell es ging seine Hose hoch und watete aus dem Wasser.

„WAS HABEN SIE DA GETAN?" Die Stimme des sonst so gemütlichen Mannes überschlug sich.

Narcissa begann sehr laut zu atmen. So, wie wenn jemand einen Asthmaanfall hat.

„Professor." Sie taumelte in die Arme des rundlichen Mannes.

Was, bei Merlin tat sie da? Wollte sie wohlmöglich den Zaubertranklehrer verführen. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Vielleicht war sie betrunken.

„Professor. Ich weiß nicht, wie es passiert ist", na bravo. Sie hatte doch angefangen.

„Aber", sie keuchte. „Ich war aufeinmal im Wasser und das Kleid hat mich nach unten gezogen. Ich bin doch so eine schlechte Schwimmerin. Ich hab um Hilfe gerufen."

Sie fuchtelte theatralisch mit den Händen in der Luft herum.

„ Da kam zum Glück, Lucius… ich meine Mister Malfoy. Er hat mich gesehen und mich gerettet."

Sie begann wehleidig zu schluchzen „Ich hatte ja solche Angst, Professor!"

Lucius musste sich zwingen nicht zu lachen. Ertrinken, von wegen und Slughorn kaufte ihr es auch noch ab.

Lucius hatte schon ernsthaft daran gedacht den Vegessenszauber einzusetzen, aber wenn es auch so ging, musste er nichtmals eine Schulregel brechen.

Immernoch schluchzend drückte sich die pitschnasse Narcissa an den rundlichen Lehrer.

„Ist ja gut mein Kind", murmelte der kleine Mann und tätschelte ihr sichtlich verlegen, wegen der körperlichen Nähe, den Hinterkopf.

„Müssen sie in den Krankenflügel, Kind?"

Sie nickte unter Tränen.

„In Ordnung. Mister Malfoy? Tun sie mir den Gefallen und bringen das arme Ding zu Madame Pomfrey?"

„Selbstverständlich, Professor." Der kleine Mann schritt davon.

Lucius begann seinen Umhang zu trocknen.

„Nein. Lass das! Meine Geschichte soll doch glaubwürdig aussehen, mein Held." Sie ging voran.

„Warte ma. Dann mach's wenigstens ganz realistisch. Na los. Spiel die Bewusstlose!"

Sie grinste. „Weißt du Lucius, das kannst du doch viel besser…"

„Was meinst du?"

„Die Szene auf dem Rasen?"

„Du hast es gemerkt?"

Sie nickte, dann ließ sie sich fallen und Lucius fing sie auf. „Bewusstlos genug?"

„Perfekt, du musst nur aufhören, deine reizenden, talentierten Lippen zu bewegen."

Er hob sie in seine Arme und trug sie den Hang hinauf ins Schloss. Kurz vor der Türe flüsterte er noch „Das am See… das vervollständigen wir doch noch?"

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und ließ sich dann direkt wieder in Lucius muskulöse Arme fallen.

„Verrücktes Mädchen."


	5. Der Werwolf

**Der Werwolf**

„Ihr habt ES getan?" der Gemeinschaftsraum schreckte auf und sah Debbie und Narcissa neugierig an.

Narcissa legte zornig einen Finger auf ihre Lippen.

„AM SEE?"

„Super, Debbie. Schrei lauter. Man hört dich noch nicht in New Orleans!"

Ihre Freundin grinste sie keck an. Beugte dann ihren Kopf nahe zu ihr herüber und flüsterte: „Also hast du's getan?"

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Soweit kam man ja gar nicht! Als ich richtig in Fahrt war, " sie sah sich um, um zu sehen ob auch niemand zuhörte „kam Slughorn und hat uns erwischt."

Debbie brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Aber: keine Panik. Ich hol's nach." Sie setzte ein süffisantes Lächeln auf und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Zähne.

„Oh Cissy, du weißt gar nicht, wie ich mich für dich freue. Und: ein Malfoy ist immer eine gute Partie-„

Narcissa hörte Schritte die Kerkertreppe hinaufkommen. Neugierig sah sie auf. Das musste er sein.

Tatsächlich. Er und Severus Snape kamen die Treppen hinauf. Wie immer hing der Junge mit den fettigen Haaren, an den Lippen des so attraktiven, aristokratischen jungen Mannes.

„Und dann?" Lucius hob die Hand, um seinem nervigen Anhängsel zu bedeuten, er solle jetzt den Mund halten.

Dann ging er auf Narcissa zu, die sich in ihrem dunkelgrünen Satinpyjama auf einem Sessel räkelte.

„Einen wunderbaren Guten Morgen." Narcissa strahlte ihn an, einen Moment lang hatte sie befürchtet, sie habe alles, was in der letzten Nacht passiert war geträumt.

„Wollen wir gemeinsam frühstücken?" Sie ließ sich von ihm aus dem Sessel ziehen.

„In Ordnung." Sie hüpfte die Stufen hinauf zu ihrem Schlafsaal und brauchte tatsächlich nur einen Moment, um fertig angezogen wieder unten zu erscheinen.

Ihr Haar hatte sie Rasch geflochten und ein blassrosafarbenes Minikleid übergestreift.

Er nahm sanft ihre Hand in seine und Narcissa musste feststellen, dass auch ihr Herz diesmal laut zu pochen begann.

Auf dem Weg zum Slytherintisch kamen sie bei den Gryffindors vorbei.

Dort saßen Sirius, Remus und James, allesamt ziemlich verkatert. Sirius hatte anscheinend ordentlich über die Strenge geschlagen.

„Alles fit, Lieblingscousin." Narcissa schlug ihrem Cousin mit Absicht so feste auf die Schulter, dass er mit dem Kopf in seine Müslischale fiel.

Mürrisch hob er sienen Kopf und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Schrei doch bitte nicht so, Cissa." Sagte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Seinen Hals zierten zahlreiche dunkle Knutschflecke.

„Wow!" Sie drückte leicht darauf. „Wer war denn das?"

Sirius zuckte die Schultern.

Remus musste für ihn antworten „Das weiß er selber nicht mehr so genau."

Narcissa lachte.

Sirius schlug nach ihr „Wirst du wohl aufhören so zu schreien!"

Jetzt erst bemerkte er seinen Rivalen an der Seite seiner Cousine.

„Was will der denn von dir? Du wirst doch nicht so dumm gewesen sein und… Sag, das ich mich nicht irre."

Narcissa drehte sich zur Antwort um und gab dem äußerst überraschten Lucius einen ausgiebigen Zungenkuss.

„Üäähhh" Sirius tat als müsse er sich übergeben.

„Hat sie das gerade wirklich getan?" fragte er James, der mit offenem Mund auf die fesche Blondine starrte, die sich jetzt lachend entfernte.

James schluckte und nickte. „Sie ist…" Der Rest seiner Worte ging in dem Tumult unter, den die ankommenden Posteulen veranstalten. Sirius hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrter Miene die Ohren zu. „Nicht so laut."

Eine kleine Zwergohreule landete vor Sirius Frühstück und klackerte ihn freundlich an.

„Harrison." Beim Klang dieses Namens schaute James seinen Freund fragend an.

„Andromedas Eule. Sie hat diese Schwäche für Harrison Ford, seit sie Indiana Jones gesehen hat. Du solltest ihr Zimmer sehen…" er richtete sich an die Eule. „Du bist beim falschen Black gelandet. Narcissa sitzt da drüben…und tu mir den Gefallen und kneif den blonden Schnösel da kräftig in seine Nase."

Die Eule legte den Kopf schief und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Narcissa!" rief er herüber „Harrison hat sich verflogen." Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung mit Lucius und kam herüber.

Eine zweite Eule landete vor Sirius. Ein Waldkauz streckte ebenfalls sein Bein mit einem Brief aus.

„Und die von Bellatrix auch…"

Narcissa nahm Harrison den Brief ab.

_HI Sirius_

Narcissa wollte ihn schon zurückgeben, aber sie war zu neugierig.

_Gestern war doch der Frühlingsball. Ich habe Narcissa ein Kleid geschickt, aber sie hat mir nicht verraten, mit wem sie hingeht. Mum und ich machen uns Sorgen, dass sie wohlmöglich irgendeinen Unsinn verzapft hat. Halt doch bitte ein Auge auf sie, ja?_

_P.S: So starke Kopfschmerzen, wie im letzten Jahr?_

_Liebe Grüße Anda _

„Also, das ist doch… Gib mir den anderen Brief Sirius!"

James wollte eingreifen, da sein bester Freund anscheinend nicht in der Lage war zu verstehen, was gerade passierte, aber Narcissa hatte schon nach der zweiten Eule gegriffen und ihr recht unsanft den Brief vom Bein gerissen.

_Sirius,_

_Wie ich gehört habe war Frühlingsball bei euch._

_Ich weiß wir verstehen uns nicht gut und ich sehe auch keinen grund darin, warum wir uns gut verstehen sollten, aber ich würde dich trotzdem bitten mir zu schreiben für welchen Kerl, sie diesmal wieder die Beine breit gemacht hat!_

_Ich will die Familie schon mal drauf vorbereiten, damit die Schande nicht perfekt ist, wenn sie schließlich irgendein uneheliches Balg zur Welt bringt._

_Ich kenne meine Schwester schließlich gut genug, also versuch nicht zu leugnen, dass sie sich wieder in eine unmissliche Lage verstrickt hat._

_Bellatrix_

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. So dachte die Familie also über sie. Langsam ließ sie den Brief sinken.

Selbst Sirius hatte jetzt gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und drüben am Slytherintisch war Lucius Malfoy aufgestanden, um nach ihr zu sehen.

„Cissylein. Was…?" begann Sirius.

„Das bin ich also für euch ja? Die Familienschlampe? Unterhaltet ihr euch oft hinter meinem Rücken über mich? Der wievielte Brief war das Sirius? Wie oft hast du schon weitergeplappert, was ich dir anvertraut habe? Und ich dachte du wärst mein Freund."

Mit der ganzen Kraft die Narcissa aufbringen konnte schlug sie ihren verdatterten Cousin hart auf die Wange.

Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte aus der Halle.

Sirius, immer noch nicht Herr der Lage, hob den Brief vom Boden und begann zu lesen.

„Triefender Tarnumhang!" fluchte er und wollte aufstehen.

„Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt Black" ein aufgebrachter Lucius hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut. Sirius versuchte die Briefe zu verstecken, aber zu spät. Lucius hatte sie ihm schon aus der Hand genommen.

„Ach du dicke Doxy, " stieß er hervor, als er fertig war.

Sirius ging mit schnellen Schritten auf die Türe zu. „ Komm mit Malfoy." ärgerlich stapfte er davon.

„Wo, meinst du könnte sie sein, Black?"

Sirius zuckte die Achseln. Langsam fing er an sich Sorgen zu machen. Seit 4 Stunden suchten sie sie jetzt schon und immer noch hatte Sirius nicht einmal den Anflug einer Idee, wo sie stecken könnte.

Draußen war es dunkel geworden, als die beiden auf die Ländereinen heraustraten.

Der Mond ging auf .Vollmond. Ein schöner Abend war es eigentlich. Die Sterne blinkten am Himmel… Vollmond?

Sirius erstarrte und sah zum Himmel herauf. Vollmond! Irgendwo hier musste sich Remus herumtreiben.

Vollmond. Er war zum Werwolf geworden.

„Wir müssen umkehren, Malfoy". sagte er schnell. Wenn jetzt auch noch Narcissas Lover etwas zustoßen würde, dann konnte er niemals auf eine Versöhnung hoffen.

„Was? Nein, ich bin sicher sie ist hier irgendwo…"

„Nein, komm jetzt Malfoy."

Ein Frauenschrei drang vom See zu ihnen herüber. „Das ist sie." Lucius rannte los.

„Nein! Geh zurück ins Schloss, ich hole sie."

Lucius lief weiter. Da sah er sie gegen einen Baum gedrängt. Bedroht von einem…Hund?

Sirius tauchte neben ihm auf. „Scheiße!" rief er „Narcissa! Beweg dich nicht. Ich komme."

„Bleib da" schrie sie zurück. Ihre Stimme klang halb erstickt vor Tränen und Angst. „Das… das ist ein Werwolf."

„Ich weiß" murmelte Sirius.

„Ein…?" Doch da, wo Sirius eben noch gestanden hatte sah ihn nur kurz ein übernatürlich großer Hund an.

Narcissa schrie erneut auf, als der Werwolf einen Satz nach vorne machte und sie zu Boden warf.

Der Hund war inzwischen den Hügel herunter gerannt. Er packte den Werwolf am Genick und zog ihn unter lautem Knurren von seiner Cousine weg.

Als er sich ein ganzes Stück entfernt hatte, rannte Lucius auf Narcissa zu, die regungslos unter dem Baum lag.

Sie ließ ein schwaches Wimmern vernehmen, als Lucius sie auf seine Arme hob und mit ihr zurück ins Schloss rannte. Er musste verschwinden bevor der Werwolf zurückkam.

In der Eingangshalle angelangt sank er erschöpft zu Boden. Narcissa legte ihre Arme um ihn und drückte sich zitternd an ihren Retter.

„Ich…ich hatte solche Angst"

Er drückte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und streichelte ihren Rücken.

„Alles in Ordnung, " sagte er atemlos.

Die Türe ging auf und ein völlig abgekämpft aussehender Sirius kam hinzu. Sein Haar klebte in seinem verschwitzten und blutigen Gesicht.

„Ist sie verletzt?" er fiel neben ihnen auf die Knie.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gott sei Dank", Sirius streichelte ihren Kopf.

James und McGonagall betraten die Eingangshalle.

„Professor, ich habe dieses beißende Blingding nicht auf dem Gang deponiert. Großes Ehren- ."

Er verstummte, als er die merkwürdige Dreiergruppe auf dem Boden hocken sah.

„Also bitte!" McGonogall klang aufgebracht. „Können sie ihre Liebesgeschichten nicht auch weniger öffentlich ausleben?"

Als sie den blutenden Sirius und die zitternde Narcissa erkannte trat schlagartig Besorgnis in ihr Gesicht. „Sie waren doch nicht etwa… Aber heute ist Vollmond…ist jemandem etwas zugestoßen?"

Wieder schüttelte Lucius den Kopf.

„Sofort in den Krankenflügel mit ihnen!" Sirius erhob sich und auch Lucius richtete sich auf, immer noch die zitternde und schluchzende Narcissa auf dem Arm.

„Miss Black! Sie würden Mister Malfoy das Gehen sicherlich erleichtern, wenn sie selbst ihre zwei Beine benutzen würden." Sagte McGonagall streng.

Lucius sprach leise zu Narcissa „ Das ist okay. Du wiegst ja schließlich nichts, meine kleine Elfe."

Sie lachte unter Tränen. Wie kitschig er sein konnte.


	6. Narcissas Geschichte Part 1

**Narcissas Geschichte Part 1**

„Sie hätten sich wer-weiß-was antun können", schimpfte Madame Pomfrey, als sie den blutenden Sirius sah.

„Sie beide warten dort drüben" sie wies mit dem Finger auf eine Liege „Während ich mich, um Mister Black kümmere."

Sirius war kein seltener Gast im Krankenflügel. Eigentlich waren James und er mindestens 3mal im Moment hier.

Immer wegen irgendwelcher illegaler Unternehmen, die meist in Desastern endeten oder wegen irgendwelcher heimlichen Zauberduelle.

Madame Pomfrey kam herübergeeilt. „Nun aber. Miss Balck, Ich kann sie schließlich nicht untersuchen, wenn ich sie nicht sehen kann." Narcissa zitterte immer noch heftig, unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Ohne Vorwarnung nahm die Krankenschwester ihren Zauberstab und legte ihn an Narcissas Schläfe. „ Somnus requiescere" murmelte sie.

Lucius spürte Narcissas Körper in seinen Armen erschlaffen. Die Krankenschwester legte sie zufrieden mit ihrer guten Idee auf das Bett und stieß Lucius unsanft zur Seite.

„Was…was haben sie gemacht?"

„Ein starker Beruhigungszauber" sagte Madame Pomfrey beiläufig, während sie Narcissa den Puls fühlte.

Lucius nickte geistesabwesend und setzte sich neben ihr auf 's Bett.

Er nahm ihre zarte Hand in die seine und betrachtete sie.

Sie war perfekt, wie der Rest ihres Körpers. Er drehte das Handgelenk nach außen, um ihre Lebenslinie in der Handinnenfläche sehen zu können.

Nie hätte er es zugegeben, aber er war immer sehr begeistert gewesen, wenn sie Tante Daphne bei ihren Besuchen aus seiner Hand gelesen hatte oder am Sternenbild die Zukunft vorhergesagt hatte.

Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern die zarten Linien auf ihrer Hand nach.

Dann stutze er, als er die feine helle Narbe über dem Handgelenk sah.

Er fasste ihre andere Hand und musste feststellen, dass auch hier eine kleine, kaum sichtbare Narbe über der Pulsader lag.

„Du magst sie wirklich, hab ich recht?" Sirius hatte eine ganze Weile im Schatten des Vorhangs gestanden und war nun neben Narcissas Tischlampe ins Licht getreten.

Lucius konnte seinen Blick nicht von den Narben lassen. Er nickte stumm. Sirius setzte sich auf einen kleinen Hocker und schob sich nahe zu seiner Cousine ans Bett.

Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Lucius die Narben über der Pulsader entdeckt hatte.

„War ne schlimme Sache das", sagte Sirius bedrückt mit einem Nicken zu Narcissas Handgelenken.

Lucius sah auf. Zum ersten Mal sah der gut aussehende dunkelhaarige Junge ihn nicht mit Hass oder Spott in den Augen an.

„Ein Unfall?" fragte Lucius und dachte an einen Sturz oder einen Angriff.

Sirius lachte bitter auf „ Schön wenn's so gewesen wäre." Er strich seiner Cousine eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Lucius sah seinen Konkurrenten ungläubig an, dann ließ er seinen Blick über das wunderschöne Mädchen schweifen, dessen Brustkorb sich endlich friedlich hob und senkte.

Warum sollte ein Mädchen ihres Kalibers so etwas tun? Sie war eine Augenweide. Perfekt! Spitzenklasse in der Schule und äußerst beliebt. Hatte alles was sie haben wollte….

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann wieder Sirius an.

Er nickte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Ich war mit Andromeda in London gewesen, um etwas zu ihrem Geburtstag zu besorgen."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah seine Cousine liebevoll an.

„Es sollte ihr schönster Geburtstag werden… Nun ja." Er schluckte schwer und Lucius musste feststellen, dass der so toughe Sirius Black einige Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte.

„Nun ja. Jedenfalls war es spät…da hab ich beschlossen bei meinen Cousinen zu übernachten.

Ihre Eltern waren nicht zu hause und Bellatrix war irgendwo verschwunden. … Wir haben nie viel mit ihr gespielt, als wir klein waren… Pünktlich um 12 wollten wir dann in ihr Zimmer, um ihr zu gratulieren.

Sie war nicht in ihrem Zimmer. Also haben wir das ganze Haus abgesucht. Keine Spur."

Sirius umklammerte einen Zipfel von Narcissas Decke.

„Im Park des Anwesens, gibt es einen Badepavillon. Da sind wir hin. Andromeda ist vorgegangen, weil… na falls sie dort drin gebadet hätte.

Dann hab ich Andromeda schreien gehört, und wie unser Geschenk auf dem Boden zerbrochen ist."

Er starrte an die Decke. Währen Lucius fassungslos an seinen Lippen hing „ Das werde ich meinen Lebtag nicht vergessen. Das ganze Poolwasser voller Blut und mittendrin Cissy.

Ich bin sofort rein und hab sie raus gezogen. Noch nie so einen bleichen Menschen gesehen… teils blau angelaufen.

Dann hat Anda geschrieen ‚ Sie atmet nicht' hat sie gerufen. Die ganze Zeit. Hat geschrieen, ich soll was tun.

Hab versucht sie wieder zu beleben. So wie die Muggel es machen. Hat nichts gebracht.

Hab bloß ihren kalten, zierlichen Körper an mich gedrückt.

Dann hat Anda mit ihrem Zauberstab, nach St. Mungo gerufen.

Dann kamen die Heiler. Haben sie mir weggenommen. Schon zu uns gesagt, dass es keinen Sinn mehr macht und dass es ihnen Leid tut.

Ich habe gar nichts mehr gesagt. Nur Anda ‚Sie hat Cissa angebrüllt

‚Wach gefälligst auf, du dumme Kuh' und dass sie sie nicht allein lassen könnte in dieser fürchterlichen Familie. Sie sei so feige hat sie geschrieen. ‚Ich hasse dich' war das letzte und dann ging ein kleiner Ruck durch Narcissas Körper. Sie hatte geatmet. Einfach so.

Die Heiler waren völlig aus dem Häuschen. Haben sie sofort geschnappt und sind nach St. Mungo disappariert.

Wir zwei natürlich hinterher. Nach 3 Stunden konnten wir schon gar nicht mehr weinen. Es ging nicht mehr.

Dann kam der Heiler raus und meinte, sie hätte einen genialen Schutzengel gehabt.

Wir sind rein zu ihr. Sie hatten sie vollkommen neu mit Blut versorgen müssen. Nix mehr drin gewesen.

Die nächste Zeit hat sie mit niemandem mehr gesprochen. Auch nicht mit ihrer Schwester.

Dann irgendwann, als wir zwei bei ihr im Zimmer waren, und gefragt haben, ob sie etwas bräuchte.

Weißt du, sie war noch zu schwach, um selbst zu laufen.

Dann hat sie gesagt, sie würde gerne eine von den roten und eine von den weißen Rosen aus dem Park haben.

Ich bin sofort los und hab ihr welche geholt.

Als ich zurückkam, lagen sich die Beiden in den Armen und haben geweint. Vermute mal, über ihr ganzes Leid in der Familie und dass sie sich hatten.

Denk nicht ich sei eine Memme, aber ich habe mich neben sie aufs Bett gesetzt und geheult. Ich habe noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben geheult. Außer als ich klein war, vielleicht.

Danach hat sie angefangen mit uns zu sprechen… Ganze Weile später erst wieder mit ihren Eltern. Nur formelle Sachen."

Er streichelte die Wange des blonden Mädchens. „So, war das."

Lucius schluckte „Warum?"

Sirius sah ihn an „ Das hat sie uns nie erzählt. Hat immer abgelenkt, wenn wir sie gefragt haben."

Einen Moment saßen die beiden schweigend neben der Frau, die sie über alles liebten.

„Ich warne dich Malfoy, " sagte Sirius schließlich

„Ich habe dir das erzählt, weil ich weiß, dass du sie gern hast! Ich liebe dieses Mädchen mehr, als mich selbst. Wirst du sie unglücklich machen oder irgendjemandem von der Geschichte erzählen… dann mach ich dich kalt!"

Lucius sah Narcissa an.

„Meinst du, wenn der Werwolf… wenn er nicht gewesen wäre. Hätte sie sich wieder versucht umzubringen?"

Sirius sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ich weiß nicht. Als sie das gelesen hat, muss es ihr wie ein schwerer Vertrauensbruch vorgekommen sein. Die einzigen, denen sie vertraut halten sie für eine…naja Schlampe.

Spionieren sie aus. Ihre ganze Familie. Das wird hart gewesen sein. Aber ich kläre das."

„Denkst du ihre Familie war damals der Grund?"

„Keine Ahnung. Möglich. Aber… Geisteskrankheit liegt bei uns in der Familie. Meine Mutter ist nicht ganz klar im Kopf… Meine Großmutter und ihre Schwester sind beide verrückt gewesen. Sie braucht jemanden, der sie davor bewahrt… Bis jetzt war ich das immer. Und jetzt denkt sie, ich hätte sie verraten…"

Lucius stand auf und ging auf Sirius zu. Er hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Danke", sagte er, als Sirius sie drückte.


	7. Ich liebe dich!

„**Ich liebe dich"**

Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelte Narcissa in der Nase. Sie schlug die Augen auf.

Schon lange hatte sie nicht mehr so gut geschlafen. Sie stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen, um aus dem Fenster auf die Ländereinen sehen zu können.

Etwas drückte ihr stark auf ihren Bauch. Sie schob die Decke ein stück zur Seite und sah Lucius der tief und fest schlief.

Vorsichtig beugte sie sich nach vorne und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf.

Er murmelte irgendetwas und drehte seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite.

Sie sah aus dem Fenster und entdeckte Hagrid, der vor seiner Hütte mit Fang spielte und einem kleineren Tier, das einem Löwen ausgesprochen ähnlich sah.

„Na, wieder wach?", drei Betten weiter richtete sich ihr Cousin auf und lächelte sie verlegen an.

Da fiel es ihr schlagartig wieder ein. Die Briefe. Ihre Schwester und ihr Cousin.

Hastig schlug sie die Decke auf und stieg aus dem Bett.

Ein leichter Schwindelanfall überkam sie, als sie schnell zur Tür am anderen Ende des Krankenflügels ging.

Sie wankte konnte sich aber an einem Bettpfosten abstützen, da spürte sie den ihr vertrautesten Menschen direkt hinter sich.

Sie drehte sich um und funkelte ihn böse an „Verräter, " zischte sie und stieß sich vom Bett ab, um von ihm wegzukommen.

„Warte!", Sirius bekam sie am Handgelenk zu fassen und zog sie zurück.

„Hör mir zu, Narcissa." Sie stutzte. Eine ganze Weile war es schon her, seit sie beide einen Streit gehabt hatten. Und niemals nannte er sie bei ihrem richtigen Namen.

„Ich habe niemandem etwas erzählt von dir und deinen Liebesgeschichten! Und das weißt du auch ganz genau! Ich würde dich nie enttäuschen, hörst du? Niemand in meinem Leben ist mir so wichtig, wie du kapiert?" Sie sah betreten zu Boden. Sirius nahm ihr Kinn und drückte es zurück nach oben.

„Was hattest du da unten am See vor?" Sie zuckte die Achseln.

„Narcissa? Es ist mir ernst!" wieder sah sie zu Boden.

„Nichts."

„Narcissa?"

„Ich sag dir doch: Nichts!" Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Schwörs mir!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Eine Träne fiel auf den blanken Marmorboden.

Sirius drückte sie an sich und seine Cousine begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen.

Sie wusste, er war bei ihr. Er hielt sie und sie konnte ihm alles sagen. Aber nicht das. Das konnte sie nicht.

Sie hatte ihm damals versprochen es nie wieder zu tun.

Sie hatte es geschworen.

„Mach keine Dummheiten, Kleines." Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und sah zu dem immer noch schlafenden Lucius herüber.

„Der is ko, Cissy. Hat die ganze Nacht bei dir am Bett gesessen."

Sie lächelte unter Tränen.

„Er mag dich, Cissy. Ich würd sogar sagen der große, unnahbare Lucius Malfoy ist bis über beide Ohren verknallt.", er legte seinen Arm um sie und ging langsam mit ihr zu den großen Rundbogenfenstern.

„Meinst du, du wirst ihn Sonntag beim Quidditchspiel ein wenig ablenken können? Sodass James den Schnatz vor ihm fängt?", sie lachte.

„Wir könnten dir mit roter Farbe ‚I love you, Lucius' auf die Brüste schreiben und kurz bevor er den Schnatz fängt", er riss sein Nachthemd nach oben.

„Blöder Black.", sie stieß ihm grinsend ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Stimmt, dumme Idee: Alle anderen Spieler würden auch sofort ohnmächtig von ihren Besen fallen. James inklusive."

Er beobachtete seinen Freund, der draußen auf dem Quidditchfeld mit den Gryffindors trainierte.

„Wirst du trotzdem noch zu mir kommen und mich mit deinen tollen Fragen löchern?" er tat, als würde er sich seine Haare kämmen und äffte Cissas Stimme nach „ Sirius, soll ich das rote oder das blaue Kleid anziehen? ‚Sehen meine Brüste in dem Linken oder in dem Rechten Kleid größer aus?'… ‚Roter oder hellroter Lippenstift'"

Sie lachte laut. Ihr wunderbares glockenhelles Lachen, das Sirius so liebte.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja, jetzt wo du mit dem da zusammen bist." Er besah sich den schlafenden Lucius.

„Wir sind nicht zusammen."

„Aber, Cissy. Du bist verliebt, das sehe ich doch! Und unser Mister hier hat die ganze Nacht an deinem Bett gesessen und dich vor nem Werwolf gerettet."

„Das warst du Sirius. Du hast mich gerettet."

Er fuhr sich gespielt geschmeichelt durchs Haar. „Na schön… Stimmt. Aber er hat mir geholfen. Der Idiot wäre losgerannt und hätte sich von Remus beißen lassen, wenn ich ihn nicht zurückgehalten hätte."

Er machte eine Pause. „Und wenn ich ehrlich bin… Er sieht auch fast so gut aus wie ich."

Er klimperte seine Cousine mit seinen tiefschwarzen Wimpern an.

Wieder erhellte ihr Lachen den Raum und weckte Lucius. Er hob verwirrt den Kopf.

‚Krankenflügel?'

Er erinnerte sich. Das Bett war leer. Panik überkam ihn. War sie am Ende doch schwer verletzt gewesen und sie hatten sie ins St. Mungo bringen müssen?

„Narcissa?"

„Ich bin hier." Ihre zarten Hände strichen über seine Schulter. Er drehte sich um.

„Dir geht's gut?" er musterte sie von Oben bis unten, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr nichts fehlte.

„Mir ging's nie besser."

Lucius strahlte sie an und stand auf. „Darf ich dich küssen?"

Sirius hüstelte. Lucius sah auf und entdeckte ihn erst jetzt.

„Ignorier ihn einfach." Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich heran.

„Sie dürfen mich küssen, Mister Malfoy."

„Ich glaube mein Hippogreif läuft Schlittschuh." McNaire starrte auf das blonde Paar, das Arm in Arm den Hügel zum Quidditchfeld hinunterkam.

„Kneif mich, Sev."

Der Junge mit den fettigen schwarzen Haaren tat sein Bestes, um den muskulösen Walden McNaire zu kneifen.

„Du sollst mich kneifen, Snape."

„Hab ich doch."

„Oh, nichts für ungut." Er tätschelte Severus so stark den Kopf, dass diesem die Knie wegknickten und er auf den Rasen plumpste.

„Suchst du Gänseblümchen, Sev?" strahlend erreichte Lucius mit seiner Narcissa im Arm die Gruppe Slytherins.

Hastig rappelte der Junge sich wieder hoch.

„Du kommst auch noch mal aus dem Krankenflügel, Luc?" giftete er.

„Madame Pomfrey wollte Cissa nicht gehen lassen." Er lächelte seine Freundin breit an.

„Cissa?" McNair sah ihn verwirrt an.

Lucius hörte nicht auf zu Grinsen. „ Darf ich euch ganz offiziell meine Freundin präsentieren?"

„Deine Freundin, geht's dir gut, Luc?" McNair legte Lucius die Hand auf die Stirn, als wollte er prüfen ob sein Freund Fieber habe.

Severus lachte. „Du hattest noch nie eine Freundin, Luc! Erinnerst du dich noch an deinen Spruch? Feiern. Frauen. Flirten…" mit einem gemeinem Grinsen fügte er das letzte Wort mit F hinzu, mit dem man auf unschöne Weise ‚Geschlechtsverkehr' ausdrückt.

Lucius machte einen Schritt nach vorne und schlug mit voller Wucht zu. Sein Schlag traf den schmächtigen Severus so hart, dass der Junge 5m weiter gegen einen Baum geschleudert wurde. Lucius beugte sich über ihn. „Halt dien dreckiges Maul, Snape!"

Er holte zum erneuten Schlag aus.

„Nein!", Narcissa hielt mit aller Kraft seinen rechten Arm umklammert.

Er sah sie irritiert an. Was tat sie da?

Sie half dem blutenden Snape auf die Beine.

McNair kam und hielt Lucius davon ab sich erneut auf Snape zu stürzen.

Narcissa stellte Snape so hin, dass er sich von alleine gegen den Baum stützen konnte.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Snape nickte. Narcissa warf Lucius einen wütenden Blick zu und drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um und verschwand Richtung Quidditchstadion.

„Wo willst du hin?" rief er ihr hinterher.

„Ich werde mir das Spiel ansehen und an deiner Stelle würde ich mich beeilen. In 2 Minuten ist Anpfiff." Sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes und ging die Treppen zur Gryffindortribüne hoch.

„Was will sie denn bei denen?", fragte Lucius seinen Freund.

McNair zuckte die Schultern „Ich vermute du bist deine Freundin los."

Lucius packte Snape, der schwer nach Luft rang am Kragen seines Umhangs. „Wenn ich sie wegen dir verliere, dann mach ich dich kalt, Snape!"

„Mister Malfoy. Würden sie vielleicht endlich auf dem Quidditchfeld erscheinen?" Mister Hoochs Stimme hallte über das Schlossgelände.

Lucius zog seinen Umhang zu Recht und rannte zum Quidditchfeld.

„Cissy, was machst du denn hier?" Sirius rutschte ein Stück zur Seite auf seiner Bank und stieß versehentlich Remus Limonade um, die sich sofort über Professor Flitwicks Umhang ergoss.

„Oh, Sorry Prof." sagte Sirius mit vollem Mund.

„Lucius hat versucht Snape zu verprügeln."

Sirius Blick erhellte sich. „Ui, toll. Der Junge wird mir immer sympathischer."

Narcissa lachte verbittert und setzte sich neben ihren Cousin.

„Ich glaube er ist ein ganz schöner Frauenheld."

Sirius verschluckte sich an seinem Popcorn. „Machst du Witze? Das weiß doch wohl jeder, Cissy. Aber das war früher. Jetzt hat e ja dich."

„Kennst du sein Motto?"

„Klar, ich hab ja das Gleiche!"

Narcissa stöhnte entnervt auf. „Also meinst du er schießt mich nicht direkt ab."

Sirius hatte den Mund voll Popcorn, das nun über den kleinen Professor Flittwick versprüht wurde und in dessen weißen Haar hängen blieb, als Sirius seiner Cousine kopfschüttelnd antwortete.

„Wie ich schon… Oh Pardon Professor… wie ich schon sagte. Der Junge ist vollkommen vernarrt in dich."

Mister Hoochs Trillerpfeife gellte über den Platz und die Spieler schossen in die Höhe.

Schon flog der erste Klatscher geschlagen von einem Gryffindor auf Narcissa zu. Sirius riss sie beide zu Boden und der Klatscher traf einen kleinen 2. Klässler hart in den Bauch.

„Outsch. War das jetzt egoistisch, Cissy?"

Sie richtete ihre Frisur und sah den japsenden Jungen an.

„Ich hasse Quidditch", jammerte sie, als sich eine große Haarsträhne aus ihrer sorgfältig hochgesteckten Frisur löste.

„Ich meinte den Jungen, Cissy."

„Achso. Meine Herren, Gryffindor spielt aber beschissen."

Sirius kniff ihr in die Wange. „Cissy, wann wirst du dieses Spiel endlich verstehen? Wir sind die Roten. Ihr seid die Grünen."

„Haha. Ausgesprochen lustig, Sirius. Ich meine auch nur, weil Lucius gleich den Schnatz hat und James immer noch da vorne mit dem Mädchen auf der Tribüne flirtet."

Sirius sprang auf. „JAMES. Verdammter Idiot. Der Schnatz! MALFOY. Er hat ihn gleich."

James sah ihn irritiert an.

„Flieg du Idiot", schrie Narcissa Lucius zu, als dieser sich verunsichert nach dem Ursprungsort des Gebrülls umschaute.

Jetzt hatte auch der Letzte die brennzliche Situation erkannt.

James konzentrierte sich wieder ganz aufs Spiel und holte nun rasch den Abstand auf.

„Flieg doch, Blödmann.", brüllte Narcissa erneut.

Lucius verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Feuerte sie ihn an? Hasste sie ihn? Er musste das klären. Er ließ vom Schnatz ab und flog zur Gryffindortribüne.

James stutzte und sah ihm hinterher.

Vor der Tribüne hielt Lucius seinen Besen in der Luft an.

„Was machst du da?", schrie Narcissa gegen den Lärm, den die anderen veranstalteten, an.

„Ich liebe dich, Narcissa."

„Was?", brüllte sie. Sie hatte kein Wort verstanden.

„Ich liebe dich!", rief er.

„He?"

„ICH LIEBE DICH, VERDAMMT!"

Narcissa sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er verlor das entscheidende Quidditchspiel nur um ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebte?

„DU SPINNER!", schrie sie ihm entgegen.

„James! SIEH NACH VORNE!", brüllte Sirius noch. Doch zu spät. Ein Übelkeit erregendes Geräusch drang an seine Ohren, als Knochen und Metall aufeinander trafen.

James war, irritiert über das was sich hinter ihm abspielte, gegen einen der Torpfosten geknallt und fiel nun vollkommen zerschmettert von seinem Besen.

Mister Hooch sauste in die Höhe. „Das Spiel ist hiermit abgebrochen!" Im Stadion herrschte der größte Tumult, den man sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Die Slytherins aus Lucius Team rasten wütend auf ihn zu.

„Was sollte das denn?"

„Bist du noch ganz bei Trost?"

„Wir hätten gewonnen."

Lucius hörte sie gar nicht richtig. Er flog auf die Tribüne und stieg galant zu seiner Narcissa herunter.

Sirius drängte sich an den beiden vorbei runter ins Stadion, wo sein Freund ziemlich zerdötscht am Boden lag.


	8. Geheimnisse

**Geheimnisse**

„Zur Hölle mit dem ganzen Müll! Soll der ganze Kram doch bitte für immer in Flammen schmoren, ja?"

Narcissa fegte mit der rechten Hand sämtliche Bestandteile ihrer Aufzeichnungen und Bücher, die sie zum Lernen brauchte vom Tisch.

Einige Pergamente wurden von einem leichten Windhauch erfasst und flogen direkt in den großen offenen Kamin.

„Oh nein, bitte. Ich hab's doch nicht wörtlich gemeint! Kommt zurück!"

Sie versuchte ihre 5m lange Notiz über die Trollunruhen und Aufstände der Berggeister in Irland 1925 noch zu fassen zu bekommen.

Das Pergament machte einen letzten eleganten Schlenker und ging dann in Flammen auf.

„SCHEIßE!" Sie ließ sich vor dem Kamin auf die Knie fallen und sah dabei zu, wie ihre Aufzeichnungen in kleinen schwarzen Russpartikeln durch den Raum flogen.

„Oh Mann. Cissy- Schatzi." Debbie blickte von ihren Aufzeichnungen auf und legte ihre Fasanenfeder beiseite.

Sie hob den Rest der Sachen auf und legte ihn zurück auf den Tisch, der beladen war mit Fachliteratur von Arithmetik bis zur Zaubereigeschichte.

Narcissa brüllte den Kamin an „ Zur Hölle. Tanzende Teufel und dumme Derwische. Musst du alles so verdammt wörtlich nehmen, Luzifer?"

Die Flammen glühten tiefrot auf und es wurde direkt einige Grad heißer im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die übrigen Slytherins sahen zum Kamin. Lucius Malfoy kam durch die Portalöffnung in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Flammen schlugen gefährlich aus dem Kamin und zündeten den Wandvorhang über der Feuerstelle an.

Einige Mädchen begannen zu kreischen.

„Was soll die Show?" Narcissa brüllte die Flammen wütend an.

„Du hast mich doch gerufen", sprach eine tiefe Stimme aus den Flammen.

„Hab ich nicht."

„Du hast Luzifer gerufen."

„Ja, und?"

Lucius trat näher an den Kamin. Ein dunkles Paar Augen verdrehten sich genervt im Kamin.

„Was willst du denn jetzt?" fragte die Stimme und wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Meine Aufzeichnungen zurück, " giftete die schöne Blondine, der durch die Hitze eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht gestiegen war.

„Sag ‚Bitte'!" , flötete die Stimme provokant.

„Von wegen."

„Dann kriegst du deine Aufzeichnungen auch nicht." Die Flammen erloschen augenblicklich.

„Komm zurück, Luzifer." schrie Narcissa wütend in den Kamin, doch zur Antwort wehte ihr nur ein tiefes Lachen entgegen.

Die Slytherins waren geschockt. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches mit Personen über den Kamin zu unterhalten. Aber wer war das gewesen? Wo keiner von beiden Flohpulver verwendet hatte?

Viele verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum in alle Richtungen.

Narcissa ließ sich wütend in ihren Sessel fallen.

„Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!" Sie fuchtelte mit den Händen in der Luft herum.

„Huch." Debbie sprang erschrocken auf. „Willst du mich rösten oder was."

Da, wo Debbie eben noch auf ihrem kleinen Fußbänkchen gekniet hatte war jetzt nur noch ein Häufchen Asche zu sehen.

„Tschuldigung.", murmelte Narcissa. „Das ist der Prüfungsstress."

Debbie musterte ihre Freundin aus ihren tiefbraunen Augen genau. „Sicher?"

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber wieder als sie Lucius im Spiegel sah. Sie drehte sich um und blickte ihn mit einem gespielten Heile- Welt- Ausdruck an.

Lucius trat auf sie zu. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er eben gesehen hatte.

„Na, alles klar bei dir?" sie stellte sich auf ihren Sessel und ließ sich über die hohe Lehne in Lucius Arme fallen.

Er fing sie auf und setzte sich mit ihr in einen Sessel, wo sie sich eng an ihn kuschelte.

„Stress?" er stupste ihre kleine Nase.

Sie nickte und begann mit seinen Fingern zu spielen.

„Am liebsten würde ich das alles hinschmeißen. Heut morgen hat mir McGonogall erstmal für meinen Aufsatz ne 4 reingedrückt. Sie hasst mich."

„Dein Aufsatz war einfach beschissen, Cissy-Maus." sagte Debbie und sah von ihren Arbeiten auf.

Narcissa funkelte sie wütend an und Debbies Feder ging in Flammen auf.

„Verdammt."

„Sorry, Deb.", sagte Narcissa.

Normalerweise wäre sie aufgestanden und hätte sich um ihre Freundin gekümmert, aber sie konnte nicht.

Sie war stocksauer.

Auf alle.

Die Welt. Ihre Freundin. Die Lehrer. Auf sich selbst.

Sie schloss die Augen, um sich zu beruhigen.

Sie durfte nicht schon wieder was in Schutt und Asche brennen oder explodieren lassen.

Lucius kraulte ihr beruhigend den Nacken.

Er brannte darauf von ihr zu erfahren, was eben vor sich gegangen war. Außerdem machten ihm Debbies Fragen Sorgen.

Aber er wollte nicht der nächste sein, der spanferkelähnlich gegrillt wurde.

Wenn sie wirklich, das war wofür er sie hielt…

Er konnte sie nicht fragen, jetzt noch nicht.

* * *

Noch 2 Tage bis zu den Prüfungen.

Überall im Schloss konnte man Schüler beobachten, wie sie Formeln oder Daten vor sich hinmurmelnd, völlig in Gedanken, in irgendwelche Falltüren traten oder Rüstungen umrissen.

Frank Longbottom hatte es doch tatsächlich schon 3mal geschafft in der Trickstufe stecken zu bleiben.

Jeder Schüler war ein reines Nervenbündel.

Nicht so: Lucius Malfoy.

Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen, zog er durchs Schloss und belächelte all jene, die ihm vollkommen verstört entgegenkamen.

Er hatte seine Zeit schon am Anfang des Schuljahres eingeteilt, in der er lernen musste.

Und jetzt war er mit seinem Stoff durch.

Lucius Malfoy schlenderte an diesem Abend vollkommen gelassen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und suchte nach seiner Freundin.

„Crabbe, hast du Narcis…" Der kräftige Junge winkte ab.

„Ich arbeite, Lucius."

Lucius stieg die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf, was eigentlich für Jungen streng verboten war, aber… wen kümmerte es?

Die Türe zu Narcissas und Debbies Zimmer war nur angelehnt. Normalerweise lauschte Lucius nicht, aber, dann sah er Narcissa weinend mit Debbie auf deren Bett sitzen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. So stressig konnten die Prüfungen doch nicht sein.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mal so weit kommen wird. Sag mir Debbie, warum passieren solche Sachen immer nur bei meiner Familie?"

„Ich würde hinfahren, Cissy- Schatz. Vielleicht brauchen sie dich?"

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich muss die Prüfungen mitschreiben, danach werde ich fahren. Pass auf Debbie. Du darfst es niemandem erzählen, in Ordnung? Wenn Lucius davon erfährt, dann … dann war's das.

Sowas wird seine Familie nicht dulden. Und ich will nicht, dass es vorbei ist. Das…das will ich nicht."

Debbie lächelte ihre Freundin lieb an und wischte ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Du bist ganz schön verknallt, stimmt's?"

Narcissa nickte und Lucius Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer.

„Das wäre einfach nicht fair. Meine Mutter mag verrückt sein, aber ich…bin es nicht!"

* * *

Er war an diesem Abend nicht mehr inihren Schlafsaal gegangen und hatte sie auch die nächsten zwei Tage nicht mehr gesehen. Sie schien ihn zu meiden.

Snapes Sticheleien, ob seine große Liebe sich abgewandt hätte. Oder McNaires ‚Zwei Blondinen sind halt eine zu viel', wurden immer unerträglicher.

Dann begannen die Prüfungen.

Am ersten Vormittag Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Für Lucius ein Kinderspiel.

Er fürchtete sich nur vor seiner Nachmittagsprüfung: Arithmetik.

Er musste zugeben, dass sie im letzten Jahr wirklich schwierigen Stoff durchgenommen hatten und von Arithmetik hingen hinterher 2/3 seiner Gesamtnote ab.

Lucius stand mit zittrigen Knien vor der Großen Halle und nahm sich fest vor Narcissa am Abend zu konfrontieren.

Die Türen gingen auf, um die Schüler einzulassen.

Ihr Lehrer Professor O'Doole teilte gerade die Arbeiten aus, als eine letzte Schülerin durch die Flügeltüren geeilt kam.

„Oh, Miss Black. Soweit ich weiß sind sie erst nächstes Jahr mit ihrer Abschlussprüfung dran.", sagte O'Doole sichtlich überrascht, als er das Mädchen erkannt.

Die gesamte Klasse drehte sich um.

Narcissa ging nach vorne zu O'Doole und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

O'Doole hatte seit dem 3. Schuljahr einen Narren an ihr gefressen und ließ ihr grundsätzlich alles durchgehen.

Er nickte und Narcissa machte einen kleinen Knicks.

Dann eilte sie auf Lucius zu und die ganze Klasse sah zu, wie sich zu ihm herunter beugte und einen ausgiebigen Kuss gab.

„Viel Glück, ", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und verschwand dann wieder aus der Halle.

Lucius starrte ihr nach.

„Sie Glücklicher", murmelte O'Toole und legte Lucius das Blatt hin.

Woher hatte sie gewusst, dass er gerade vor Arithmetik so viel Angst gehabt hatte?

Er sah auf das Blatt und war überrascht.

Das war doch genau das, was er konnte!

Gut gelaunt machte er sich an die Arbeit und dachte daran einen wunderschönen Nachmittag mit seiner Freundin verbringen zu können.

Doch auch an diesem Nachmittag bekam er sie nicht zu Gesicht.


	9. Vorgezogene Ferien

**Vorgezogene Ferien**

Gelangweilt sah er aus dem Fenster des Eulenturms.

Hagrid pflanzte irgendetwas Merkwürdiges in seinem Garten an.

Einige Meter weiter, vor dem Eingangsportal von Hogwarts, stand eine Kutsche.

Daneben, unverkennbar, Professor Dumbledore und ein Junge. Er schmiss sein dunkles Haar in den Nacken.

Lucius grinste. Sirius Black.

Sirius hielt ein zierliches Mädchen in den Armen. Ihr langes, blondes Haar wehte im Wind.

Lucius sah noch einmal hin. Sie machte Anstalten in die Kutsche zu steigen.

Narcissa!

Er rannte los und brach sich auf der verkoteten Treppe fast den Hals.

Wie hatte er so dumm sein können?

Die ganze Zeit da oben zu stehen und nicht zu kapieren, dass seine Freundin, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, Hogwarts zu verlassen schien.

Er erreichte das Hauptportal.

„Machen Sie's gut, Miss Black. Gute Besserung an ihre Mutter. Bis zum nächsten Jahr dann. Versuche Sie ihre Ferien trotzdem ein wenig genießen. Und für Alle die fragen: Ich habe ihnen Vorgezogene Ferien gegeben. Alles Gu…."

„Cissa!"

Lucius rannte um die Kutsche herum, schmiss beinahe noch Dumbledore um und kam vor der Kutschentüre zum Stehen.

Sie drehte sich um.

„Lucius! Ich dachte schon, du hättest es vergessen."

„Was vergessen?"

„Hat Severus dir denn nicht gesagt, dass ich abreise?"

Dieser Bastard! Den würde er sich später vorknöpfen.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich muss nach hause, Lucius. Meine Mutter sie…" ihre Stimme erstarb.

Langsam ging sie die Einstiegshilfe der Kutsche herunter und blieb auf deren untersten Stufe stehen.

Sie nestelte an etwas auf ihrem Nacken herum.

„Ich wollte dir noch etwas geben."

Sie hielt ein altes Medallion in der Hand und legte es in die seine.

Dann schloss sie die Hand.

„Narcissa, du kannst doch nicht…", begann Sirius, verstummte aber sofort, als Narcissa ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf.

„Auf Wiedersehen Lucius.", sagte sie und umarmte ihn, wie er vollkommen unfähig Irgendetwas zu unternehmen, vor ihr stand.

Dann küsste sie ihn auf die Stirn und stieg in die Kutsche, die sich augenblicklich in Bewegung setzte.

„War's das jetzt?", fragte Lucius und ließ sich auf den Rasen fallen nachdem Dumbledore gegangen war.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schwöre, dass du das Medallion, wie deinen Augapfel hüten wirst. So lange, bis sie dir erklärt, was es zu bedeuten hat, verstanden?"

Lucius nickte, wie in Trance und betrachtete die Kette und ihren wunderschönen Anhänger.

Es war silbern und auf der Vorderseite befanden sich zahlreiche winzige Rubine, die auch jetzt im Dunkeln funkelten und hell leuchteten.

Er verspürte starkes Verlangen es zu öffnen, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab.

**Soooooo: Auch hier geht's in 2 Wochen, nah'm Urlaub weiter, nech. Vielleicht kommen mir ja noch mehr bahnbrechende Ideen in Rimini hüstel**

**Bis dann!**


	10. Das Medaillon

Narcissa sah aus dem großen Rundbogenfenster herunter in den Garten.

Seit Tagen prasselten dicke Regentropfen unaufhörlich gegen die Fenster.

Sie seufzte und umschlang ihre Beine fester.

Halb 10. Die anderen saßen sicher gerade in Hogwarts beim Abschlussball.

Draußen bogen sich die Baumkronen der Bäume gefährlich nahe zum Boden hin.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die alte Eiche.

Der einzige Baum, der nach wie vor da stand, als wenn es gar kein Gewitter geben würde.

Narcissa hatte diesen Baum immer bewundert, wie er unverwüstlich und unnahbar stand, während alle anderen Bäume sich dem Sturm beugen mussten.

Es klopfte.

„Narcissa? Darf ich reinkommen?" Andromeda stand in der Türe.

Narcissa stand auf. Langsam und schwerfällig.

„Bleib sitzen…", ihre große Schwester hastete nach vorne und fing Narcissa gerade noch rechtzeitig auf bevor ihr die Knie wegbrachen.

Vorsichtig stützte sie sie und brachte sie zu ihrem Bett.

Narcissa spürte, wie ihr ein Kissen unter den Kopf geschoben wurde.

„Endlich bist du da…", sie begann zu weinen und legte ihrer großen Schwester die Arme um den Hals.

„Oh Cissy…", Andromeda wischte ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Ist es wieder so schlimm dieses Mal?"

Sie nickte unter Tränen.

„Ruh dich ein bisschen aus. Ich bleibe hier, ok?"

„Versprochen?" Narcissas zierliche Hand umklammerte den Arm ihrer Schwester.

„Versprochen, _Kleines_. Schlaf jetzt."

„Malfoy, Mann. Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht. Du ziehst uns alle runter!"

„Lass mich in Ruhe, McNair, kannst ja weggehen, wenn dir mein Gesicht nicht passt.", grummelte Lucius und drehte sich um.

„Jetzt komm schon, Lucius! Das ist unser letzter Abend hier. Fang endlich an zu saufen und such dir danach eine von den Weibern aus…oder auch zwei.", er grinste und besah sich den wohlgeformten Hintern einer vorbeigehenden 5. Klässlerin.

„Schnauze, McNair." fuhr Lucius ihn an.

„Was ist bloß mit dir los? Klar, Narcissa war unfraglich die Geilste von denen hier, aber… die da hinten… die kann's dir auch besor…"

„Halt endlich dein verdammtes Maul.", Lucius war aufgesprungen und hielt seinem Freund den Zauberstab an die Kehle.

„Hey Mann, ganz ruhig bleiben! Sorry! LUCIUS. Verdammt. Mach keinen Scheiß."

Lucius ließ von ihm ab. „Wage es nicht, noch einmal ihren Namen in deinen dreckigen Mund zu nehmen, kapiert?"

Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen.

Da spürte er es. Einen Impuls auf seiner Brust. Wie ein kleiner Blitz.

Reflexartig drehte er sich um.

McNair hatte den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet und seine Lippen formten die letzte Silbe eines Fluches. „-cio."

Lucius zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab und blockte den Fluch ab.

Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab. „Ava…"

Ein kräftiges Ziehen an seinem Umhang und Lucius wurde gegen die Wand gedrückt.

„Hör auf, Mann." Rabastan Lestrange drückte ihn mit seinem rechten Arm gegen die Wand.

„Das ist er doch nicht wert, Lucius."

Lucius sah herüber zu Walden McNair, der von einem anderen Slytherin aus dem Raum geschleift wurde.

Rabastan lockerte seinen Griff. „ Beruhig dich. Ok?"

Lucius nickte geistesabwesend.

Er griff sich an die Brust und holte Narcissas Medaillon hervor, das er seit ihrer Abreise immer um den Hals trug.

Es glühte feuerrot und war ziemlich heiß. War es das gewesen, was ihn eben gegen McNairs Angriff geschützt hatte?

Der Impuls auf seiner Brust? Wie konnte…Er sah auf.

Der kleine Bruder seines besten Freundes sah erwartungsvoll auf das Medaillon in Lucius Händen.

„Ist noch was, Rabastan?", fragte er kurz angebunden.

„Ähm…nein eigentlich…"

Lucius wusste dass er wissen wollte, was er mit dem Medaillon zu schaffen hatte. Er warf Rabastan einen scharfen Blick zu. Rabastan wusste, dass weitere Fragen nicht angebracht waren.

Früher oder später würde er ohnehin erfahren, was er wissen wollte. Spätestens, wenn Lucius diesen Sommer wieder bei ihnen zu Besuch sein würde.

Rodolphus und Lucius kannten sich schon seit sie zusammen auf allen Vieren durch die Anwesen der beiden Zaubererfamilien gekrabbelt waren.

Lucius gehörte schon zur Familie genau so, wie Rodolphus und Rabastan immer gern gesehene Gäste im Hause Malfoy waren.

„Kommst du uns dieses Jahr wieder besuchen?"


	11. Das Foto

**Das Foto**

Narcissa kam langsam zu sich. Ihr Zimmer verschwamm vor ihren Augen und klarte sich dann wieder.

Jemand legte ihr einen nassen Lappen auf die Stirn.

„Diesmal war's ganz schön knapp.", flüsterte ihre Schwester.

„Aber, sonst war doch…"

„Sie hat total die Nerven verloren, Sirius."

„Du meinst sie hat sie zum Schuss noch…Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein, oder?"

Er setzte sich neben ihre Schwester auf ihr Bett.

Jemand streichelte sanft ihre Hand.

„Sie wird wach."

„Hey, Cissy. Wie geht's dir, Mausi?"

Tränen liefen in Narcissas Augen zusammen.

„Nein, Schatzi. Nicht schon wieder weinen…"

„Wa…warum hat sie das getan?" schniefte sie.

Andromeda streichelte ihren Kopf. „Sie ist nicht sie selbst, Cissy. Glaub mir. Sie liebt di…"

Das zierliche Mädchen lachte sarkastisch auf. „Ja, natürlich. Deshalb hat sie mir auch noch zum Dank den Cruciatusfluch verpasst, stimmt's?"

„Ich sag doch…Das wollte sie nicht. Das war ein Ausrutscher."

„Fünfmal hintereinander?"

„Wie bitte? Fünfmal."

Narcissa nickte und drehte sich dann zur Seite weg.

Andromeda warf Sirius einen verzweifelten Blick zu.

„Guck mal Cissy. Hab dir was zu essen mitgebracht."

„Ich hab keinen Hunger."

„Aber du musst doch was essen, Kleines." Sirius kraulte ihr vorsichtig den Nacken.

„Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe, ja?"

Sirius zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Und was ist, wenn ich hier etwas für dich in der Hand habe…von Lucius Malfoy?"

„Gib her.", schlagartig drehte sie sich um und streckte ihre Hand nach dem Umschlag aus.

„Erst, wenn du etwas gegessen hast."

Sie überlegte einen kurzen Moment, dann nickte sie langsam.

Mithilfe ihrer Schwester schluckte sie mühsam ein Glas Wasser und ein Fläschchen Stärkungstrank herunter.

„Und jetzt gib her!"

Grinsend händigte Sirius ihr den Brief aus.

„Willst du ihn nicht aufmachen?", Andromeda beugte sich neugierig über den Umschlag.

Narcissa drückte den Brief an ihre Brust.

„Wolltet ihr nicht gehen?"

„Na, hör mal!" Sirius stemmte entrüstet die Arme in die Seiten.

„Dann dreht euch wenigstens um!"

Missmutig drehten die Beiden ihr den Rücken zu und Narcissa riss den Umschlag auf.

_Liebe Narcissa,_

_Mein letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts ist vorüber. _

_Meine Prüfungen verliefen ausgezeichnet und meinem Studienbeginn steht jetzt nichts mehr im Weg._

Narcissa sah die ersten Zeilen des Briefes entrüstet an.

„Schön für dich", fauchte sie den Brief an.

„Was?"

„Dreh dich um, Andra!"

Sie las weiter.

_Das hört sich jetzt bestimmt fürchterlich albern an, aber du fehlst mir. Sehr sogar. Ich kann keine Sekunde an etwas anderes denken, als an dich!_

_Ich vermisse dein Lächeln und dein Lachen, wie es durch die Korridore hallt. Oder, das leichte Rot auf deinen Wangen und Ohren , wenn du wütend bist._

_Ich wünschte ich hätte wenigstens ein Bild von dir bei mir. Vielleicht würde ich dich dann nicht so fürchterlich vermissen._

_Ich hoffe deiner Mutter geht es inzwischen besser._

_Wenn ja dann(ich befürchte das klingt jetzt etwas aufdringlich) würde es mich sehr freuen, wenn ich dich besuchen dürfte._

_Nächste Woche statte ich den Lestranges einen Besuch ab. Ihr Anwesen ist ja ganz bei euch in der Nähe._

_Ich würde dann eventuell 2 Tage später bei dir vorbeikommen? Natürlich nur, wenn es dir und deinen Eltern auch Recht ist!_

_Es würde mich sehr freuen._

_Tausend Küsse._

_Lucius_

Narcissa ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und stöhnte verzweifelt auf.

„Was denn?", Andromeda drehte sich um.

„Er will mich besuchen." Sagte sie verzweifelt und hielt ihrer Schwester den Brief hin.

„Meine Güte drückt der sich geschraubt aus." Die schlanke, Brünette lachte auf.

Narcissa funkelte ihre große Schwester böse an.

„Er kommt halt aus gutem Hause!"

„_Er kommt halt aus gutem Hause."_, äffte Andromeda sie nach. „Ist doch schön, wenn er vorbei kommt."

„Ja, natürlich…Damit die gesamte Zaubererwelt erfährt, was bei uns zu hause los ist und er mich sofort verlässt."

„Das glaube ich nicht.", sagte Sirius und schnappte den Brief aus Andromedas Händen.

„Wie süß: _Natürlich nur, wenn es deinen Eltern recht ist._ Pah! Als wenn es ihn jemals interessiert hätte, ob sein Auftauchen irgendwo ‚Recht' sei."

„Vielleicht ist in 2 Wochen auch endlich wieder alles vorbei.", seufzte das blasse Mädchen und starrte zur Decke.

„Ganz bestimmt, meine Kleine. Wirst schon sehen! Und dann ist erstmal alles wieder beim Alten." Andromeda legte sich neben ihre Schwester.

„Meinst du?"

Sie nickte. „Und damit dein Lucius bis dahin nicht vor Sehnsucht nach dir zerfliest suchen wir zwei Morgen das schönste Bild von dir heraus, das wir finden können!"

* * *

„Wie wär's mit dem?" Sirius hielt ein Bild von Narcissa aus dem letzten Frankreichurlaub hoch.

„In Merlins Namen! Pack das weg! Darauf sehe ich ja aus, als wäre ich eine von den Fetteln im Hintergrund."

Sirius sah sich das Bild genauer an.

„Jetzt, wo du's sagst…"

Ein Kissen flog an seinen Kopf. „Doofie."

Er grinste. „Schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht… Was ist hiermit?"

Narcissa schob einige Schachteln mit Bildern von ihrem Bett und setzte sich dann im Schneidersitz neben ihren Cousin.

„Meinst du wirklich?" Misstrauisch beäugte sie das Foto.

„Zeigt mal her.", Andromeda kam aus Narcissas begehbarem Kleiderschrank und rutschte fast auf den überall im Zimmer verteilten Fotos aus.

„Das ist doch hübsch."

Narcissa sah noch einmal hin.

Es war eine Großaufnahme von ihrem Gesicht, die Andromedas Freund Ted vor einigen Monaten gemacht hatte.

Sie besah sich ihr Lächeln, was von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer breiter wurde und schließlich warf ihr Foto- Ich den Kopf ein Stück zurück und lachte ihr herzlichstes Lachen.

Die Türe ging auf.

„Hallo Kinder."

„Vater.", Narcissa lief ihrem Vater in die Arme.

„Wie geht es dir, mein kleines Mädchen?" er kniete sich hin, da er ein beachtliches Stück größer war, als seine Tochter und stupste ihre Nase.

„Besser."

Er nickte geistesabwesend. „Was für ein Fluch ist denn hier eingeschlagen?"

„Wir suchen ein Foto für Narcissas Verehrer."

Mr. Black stutzte.

„Was für ein Verehrer?"

„Er kommt sie in 2 Wochen besuchen."

„Natürlich nur, wenn das ok ist, Vater."

„Wer ist es denn?"

„Lucius Malfoy."

Ihr Vater sah sie verwundert an. „Ein Malfoy? Endlich mal eine meiner Töchter, die sich für die richtigen Männer entscheidet!"

Er warf Andromeda einen nicht wirklich böse gemeinten Blick zu.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen. Ich habe einen wichtigen Termin ich London. Bleib stark, Kleines.", er drückte seiner Jüngsten einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ das Zimmer.

„Das nehmen wir!"

* * *

„Sie ist wunderschön, Lucius." Rodolphus Lestrange betrachtete das Foto in seinen Händen.

Lucius lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und trank einen kräftigen Schluck Gintonic.

„Allerdings! Sie ist… etwas ganz Besonderes. Du wirst es mir nicht glauben, aber sie ist KLUG! Jahrgangsbeste! Und…ach ich weiß auch nicht. Ein Blick von ihr und ich liege am Boden. Sie ist einfach großartig. Magisch!"

„Könnte daran liegen, dass sie eine Hexe ist."

„Blödmann." Er lachte.

„Nein aber im Ernst, Mann. Ich freue mich für dich. Wann stellst du sie mir denn mal vor?"

„Übermorgen gehe ich sie besuchen und dann lade ich sie zu deiner Feier am Samstag ein."

„Hierhin zu mir? Meinst du…", er grinste breit. „Meinst du sie kann dem Charme von beiden Lestranges widerstehen?"

Lucius besah sich seinen gut aussehenden Freund. Wäre er in Hogwarts gewesen und hätte die Schule nicht in Durmstrang beendet, dann wäre er sicherlich mit ihm und Sirius unter die TOP 3, der best aussehensten Jungen gekommen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das war doch albern. Als wenn sie sich von einem Lestrange einwickeln lassen würde.

„Du bist nicht ihr Typ, Rodolphus!" er prostete seinem Freund zu, beäugte aber insgeheim das Sixpack seines besten Freundes und verglich es mit seinem eigenen. Nein…sie würde nicht…

**

* * *

Also, an der Stelle mal vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! Wäre cool, wenn mal mehr als zwei Leute von über 400, mal ein kleines Review abgeben würden. Naja , auch wurscht.**

**Lieb euch alle!**


	12. Der Vierte Versuch

**Der Vierte Versuch**

„ANDRA!"

Andromeda hastete die Treppen nach oben. Es durfte nichts passiert sein. Ihr ging es doch so gut in den letzten Tagen.

Atemlos stieß sie die Türe auf.

"Cissy, was ist los? Fühlst du dich nicht…WAS ZUM TEUFEL IST DENN HIER PASSIERT?"

Ihre kleine Schwester war bis zum Bauchnabel in Anziehsachen verschüttet.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich anziehen soll."

Andromeda ließ sich erleichtert dahin fallen, wo früher mal ein Sessel gestanden hätte.

„Pass auf! Du zerquetscht meine Dessous… Wieso lachst du? So witzig finde ich das nicht.", sie deutete theatralisch auf die große Standuhr.

„Noch eine Stunde und ich habe nichts anzuziehen…Und hör auf zu lachen!"

„Es ist nur, " Andromeda besah sich das Chaos. Dann stand sie auf und gab ihrer Schwester einen dicken Kuss. „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht…Was hältst du davon?"

Sie zog ein weinrotes Minikleid mit tiefem Ausschnitt aus dem Kleiderberg heraus.

„Meinst du?"

Ihre Schwester nickte eindringlich.

„Na…ok. Wie mach ich mir die Haare?"

* * *

„Narcissa! Dein Macker is hier!" schrie Sirius ein Stockwerk tiefer. 

Ihr Herz überschlug sich fast. „Ich kann da nicht runter."

„Natürlich kannst du das." Andromeda begann ihre kleine Schwester in Richtung Zimmertüre zu schieben.

„Nein, nein…Oh mein Gott. Ich sehe bestimmt fürchterlich aus, stimmt's?"

„Du siehst klasse aus. Würd mich nicht wundern, wenn der junge Malfoy sofort in Ohnmacht fällt, wenn er dich sieht. Und jetzt…" sie öffnete die Türe und zog Narcissa auf den Gang.

Sie erreichten das große offene Treppengeländer.

„…geh!" Sie gab ihrer Schwester einen Stoß, sodass sie genau in der Mitte der obersten Treppe zum Stehen kam.

Sie atmete tief ein und begann langsam die Treppen hinunter zu laufen.

Unten stand Lucius.

„Sie sieht noch schöner aus, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte.", keuchte er.

Sirius grinste. „Lucius Malfoy VERFÄLLT einer Frau, was?"

„Klappe Black.", zischte er ihm zu während er ein breites Grinsen für Narcissa aufgesetzt hatte.

Narcissa erreichte die letzte Stufe. Lucius machte zwei galante Schritte nach vorne und reichte ihr seine Hand.

„Du siehst so wu…"

„Mister Malfoy. Wie schön." Mister Black kam breit grinsend in die Eingangshalle.

„Mister Black." Die beiden Männer begrüßten sich mit Worten wie.

‚Was machen die Immobilien im Ausland?'

‚Oh ja. Die Finanzen stehen günstig.'

‚Ich werde in Kürze mit ihrem Vater ins Geschäft kommen'

‚Ja, er hat mir erzählt, was sie für ein großartiger Geschäftsmann sind.'

Narcissa verdrehte die Augen.

Sirius erschien neben ihr und grinste „Tja, jetzt weißt du's: Er wird dich mit deinem eigenen Vater betrügen. Pass auf. Eines Morgens stehst du auf und findest die beiden nackt in einer Badewanne voller Wertpapiere."

Narcissa verzog keine Miene. „Sag mal Black", murmelte sie aus den Mundwinkeln und begann zu Grinsen. „Was machst du eigentlich immer noch hier bei uns? Hast du kein zu hause?"

Sirius streckte ihr die Zunge heraus und lief dann die Treppen hinauf, wo Andromeda auf ihn wartete.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später. 

Lucius leerte sein Whiskeyglas und nahm den letzten Zug der Zigarre. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde er hibbeliger.

Da saß sie. Neben ihrem Vater und sah ins Feuer. Und sie sah einfach zum Anbeißen aus.

Und er? Er musste hier sitzen und sich mit ihrem Vater über die momentane Lage der Finanzen unterhalten.

Da! Sie tat es schon wieder. Mit gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck drehte sie die hauchdünne silberblonde Haarsträhne, die aus ihrer Frisur gefallen war um ihren Zeigefinger.

„Mister Malfoy?"

Er schrak auf. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich war kurz…", er sah Narcissa genau in die Augen. „abgelenkt."

Mister Black nahm das Gespräch wieder auf. Diesmal war Lucius gänzlich abgelenkt.

Narcissa nahm einen Schluck aus dem Weinglas. Ein kleiner Tropfen ging daneben. Fasziniert sah Lucius zu, wie er ihren Hals entlang rann und eine leichte Gänsehaut auf Narcissas blasser Haut hinterließ.

Erst, als der Tropfen fast ihr Decoltee erreicht hatte stoppte sie ihn mit ihrem Kleinenfinger.

Das würde sie nicht. Provokant führte sie ihren Finger an die Lippen und nuckelte den Wein ab.

Lucius spürte etwas, was ihm gar nicht gefiel. Nervös schlug er die Beine übereinender. So ein Biest.

„Daddy?" Andromeda hatte das Kaminzimmer betreten. Wissend grinste sie ihre Schwester an.

„Was denn mein Kind?"

„Naja, Dad. Du erinnerst dich doch sicher an den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann, der in der letzten Zeit hier gewohnt hat?"

„Was hat Sirius jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"

„Oh…er hat gar nichts getan. Es ist nur so, dass ich ihn ganz aus Versehen verflucht habe."

Genervt stöhnte Mister Black auf.

„Ihr seid beide erwachsen, Andra. Das wirst du doch wohl behoben kriegen."

„Ja…wenn ich alle Teile von ihm zusammen habe…vielleicht."

„Wie im Kindergarten. Da denkt man die Kinder seien erwachsen und dann verfluchen sie sich immer noch so grauenhaft miserabel, dass sie's nichtmals selbst bereinigt kriegen.", murrte ihr Vater, stellte sein Glas auf dem kleinen Holztisch ab und eilte aus dem Zimmer.

Andromeda zwinkerte ihrer Schwester zu.

„Da kann er lange suchen. Seine Finger habe ich hier in meiner Hosentasche."

Narcissa warf ihr eine Kusshand zu.

„Du bist die Größte."

Die dunkelhaarige Hexe grinste. „Klar! Bis zum Abendessen, ihr Süßen.", sie schloss die großen dunklen Türen.

Stille.

„Ach halt.", sie kam zurück. „Ich deponiere seine Nase hier bei euch, in Ordnung?"

Die Türen schlossen sich wieder.

Lucius wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sich Narcissa regelrecht auf ihn gestürzt und sein Hemd von seinem Körper gerissen.

„Du hast mich ganz verrückt gemacht, wie du da saßt…mit deiner Strähne und dem Wein…"

Sie lachte. „Ich habe dich vermisst, Lucius.", sagte sie leise bevor ihre Lippen die seinen berührten.

Sie fielen vom Sessel und lagen nun auf dem Perserteppich. „Narcissa, meinst du…Hier?"

„Warum denn nicht", kicherte sie vergnügt und machte sich daran seine Hose zu öffnen.

PLÖPP!

Die Beiden stoben auseinander.

Eine kleine Hauselfe mit rosafarbener Schürze war im Zimmer erschienen. „ Miss, das Essen ist…"

Narcissa verpasste der Elfe einen Tritt in den Hintern und begann dann kochend vor Wut ihr Haar zu ordnen.

„Wir werden einfach nie DAZU kommen. Das war jetzt der vierte Versuch, zum Teufel. Nie! Slughorn am See. Snape im Schlafsaal. Filch fast in der Besenkammer. Was zum Teufel soll das?", sie bückte sich und schmiss Lucius sein Hemd entgegen.

Dann schritt sie aus dem Zimmer.

„Nimm Sirius Nase mit, bitte.", ordnete sie an und lief dann weiter.

Lucius grinste. Es wäre ein wahrer Spaß die Nase einfach verschwinden zu lassen. Der Schönling Sirius Black OHNE Nase. Er lachte auf.

Sollte er…? Nein! Das konnte er nicht machen. Sich selbst tadelnd nahm er die Nase und lief hinter Narcissa her ins Esszimmer.

* * *

**Nächstes Kapitel kommt bald. Schreibt ob's euch gefallen hat. **


	13. Die Lestrange Party

**Die Lestrange- Party**

„Ich weiß nicht, Töchterchen…", Mister Black kratzte sich nervös am Kinn, wie immer, wenn er eine, für ihn, wichtige Entscheidung zu treffen hatte.

„Es ist nur eine harmlose Feier, Dad."

„Bei den Lestranges? Harmlose Feier? Das ich nicht lache!"

„Na, du musste es ja wissen.", Andromeda saß grinsend auf dem Teppich und lackierte ihre Zehennägel mit purpurnem Nagellack.

Ihr Vater sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Das war übrigens gestern ein sehr unterhaltsamer Abend, Narcissa. Der junge Mister Malfoy ist ein sehr angenehmer Gesprächspartner."

Andromeda begann laut zu lachen.

„Was ist, Tochter?", fragte der stattliche Mann irritiert.

„Ohhh, nichts…ich glaube für Narcissa war der Abend nicht ganz so…"

„Wo ist mein linkes Ohr, Andromeda?" Sirius kam wütend mit erhobenem Zauberstab in den Salon gestürzt.

Kichernd sprang die junge Frau auf und flüchtete hinter den Sessel ihres Vaters.

„Es ist mir ernst, Andra! Ich habe nachher eine Verabredung und ich brauche mein Ohr!"

„Du könntest dir die Haare wachsen lassen und…"

„GIB ES MIR ZURÜCK!"

„Kinder! Bitte!", rief Mister Black hilflos.

„Weißt du Sirius", begann Andromeda und lugte vorsichtig hinter ihrem Vater hervor. „Ich würde es dir ja wirklich gerne wiedergeben, wenn ich wüsste…Naja, wenn ich wüsste, wo es ist."

„Du…", ein neonpinker Blitz kam aus Sirius Zauberstab und verfehlte seine Cousine nur knapp.

„KINDER!"

„Sagt mal", Narcissa erhob ihre Stimme. „Habt ihr noch nie was von ‚Acio' gehört?"

„Das", Mister Black deutete auf seine jüngste Tochter. „Das ist meine Tochter."

„Natürlich Daddy.", sie grinste siegessicher. „Und deshalb wäre es ja nur angebracht, wenn ich morgen zu dieser Feier darf, oder?"

„Oh, Narcissa…ich weiß nicht…"

„Bitteeeeeee.", sie klimperte mit ihren langen tiefschwarzen Wimpern und ließ ihre Augen bis zur Hälfte mit Tränchen voll laufen.

„Der Schmollmund", flüsterte Sirius ihr von hinten ins Ohr.

Sofort schob sie ihre Unterlippe nach vorne und setzte sich bei ihrem Vater auf den Schoß.

„Daaaddyyy."

„Sieh mich nicht so an."

„Biiitteeee."

„Oh, na schön!"

„Du bist der Tollste, Daddy.", sie gab ihrem Vater einen Kuss und verschwand dann trepp aufwärts.

* * *

„Habe ich dir heute Abend schon gesagt, wie wunderhübsch du aussiehst?", Lucius küsste ihre Hand.

„Seit wir angekommen sind? Vielleicht nicht öfter als 5mal.", sie schlang ihre Arme enger um ihn.

Sie konnte es wieder riechen. Das Herrenparfum und sein eigener Geruch.

Heute würde ihr nichts dazwischenkommen. Diesmal nicht!

Lucius hielt ihre Taille fest zwischen seinen Händen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er eigentlich ganz froh war, dass sie immer noch nicht DAZU gekommen waren.

Bei anderen Mädchen war es ihm immer egal gewesen, aber bei Narcissa war einfach alles anders.

Sie war perfekt. Und hatte bestimmt auch hohe Ansprüche. Was, wenn er ihr nicht reichen würde?

Verstohlen warf er einen Blick in ihren Ausschnitt.

Schulterfreies Kleid. Leicht auszuziehen. Er erschauderte. Er durfte nichts falsch machen.

Die Musik verstummte.

„Ich bin mal eben für kleine Hexen.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und verschwand zwischen den anderen Gästen.

„Na? Alles fit?", Rodolphus schlug Lucius auf die Schultern.

„Sie ist noch schöner, als auf dem Foto, Mann. Da hast du echt 'nen guten Fang gemacht.", sie gingen hinüber zur Bar.

„Vor allem", Rodolphus leerte seinen Tequilla Sunrise in einem Zug. „Sie will dich, Mann."

Lucius verschluckte sich an seinem Drink. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Sie will ES! Und zwar heute Nacht!"

Lucius schmiss direkt einen Pin Wodka hinterher.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du bist doch nicht etwa nervös?"

„Ich? NEIN!", rief Lucius entrüstet.

Rodolphus warf einen Blick auf die Hände seines besten Freundes. „Du zitterst." ,sagte er breit grinsend.

„Ich…"

„Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass es nicht sein kann, dann würde ich sagen du benimmst dich wie eine Jungfrau, Lucius. Was ist bloß los mit dir?"

Lucius senkte die Stimme. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt: Mit ihr ist alles anders. Sie…sie ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Sie ist nicht, wie all die anderen Mädchen. Ich möchte nichts falsch…", Lucius spürte weiche, zarte Lippen die sich auf seinen Nacken drückten.

Er bekam eine überaus angenehme Gänsehaut. „Da bist du ja wieder.", hauchte er, als sich Narcissa vor ihn schob.

Rodolphus deutete hinter Narcissas Rücken aufmunternd mit dem Daumen nach oben und wandte sich dann zwei 5.Klässlerinnen aus Slytherin zu.

* * *

**Soooo. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Geht bald weiter! Vielen Lieben Dank für die ganzen lieben Reviews. Immer weiter so :-)**


	14. Endlich!

**Endlich!**

„Es ist schon spät.", Narcissa warf einen Blick auf die große Uhr über dem Eingangsportal.

„Ich mache mich dann mal auf den Weg.", sie erhob sich aus dem Sessel und schritt auf die Türe zu.

„Ich bringe dich selbstverständlich nach hause."

„Mach dir keine Umstände, Lucius. Ich finde den Weg schon.

„Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage!", eine Hand an ihrer Hüfte führte er sie nach draußen vor die Türe.

Draußen goss es, wie aus Eimern.

„Lass uns apparieren."

„Aber, ich kann doch gar nicht…"

Lucius grinste. „Aber ich. Komm ein Stückchen näher."

„Nur allzu gerne."

„Halt dich an mir fest. Und mach die Augen zu. Vielleicht wird es ein bisschen unangenehm. Ich mach das zum ersten Mal."

„Apparieren?"

„Mit zwei Mann, natürlich."

Sie schmiegte sich eng an seinen warmen Körper, atmete seinen Duft…

* * *

„Huch. Sind wir schon da?"

„Sicherlich."

„Komm doch noch mit."

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Aber ich.", bestimmend nahm sie seine Hand und führte ihn mit sich durch das große versilberte Tor.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte er nachdem sie sich eine Weile durch den strömenden Regen, weg vom Black'schen Haus bewegten.

Sie lächelte nur und zog ihn weiter hinter sich her.

Das Poolhaus. „Wollen wir uns nicht kurz dort unterstellen?", rief er durch das Prasseln des Regens hindurch und deutete auf das kleine Häuschen.

Narcissa drehte sich um. Lucius fühlte, wie sie eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Arm bekam, als sie sah, wo er sich unterstellen wollte.

Hastig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Komm weg da. Es ist nicht mehr weit."

Er hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt für seinen dummen Vorschlag. Wer wollte schon da seine Zeit verbringen, wo man sich um ein Haar das Leben genommen hätte.

Er würde mit ihr darüber reden. Aber nicht heute.

* * *

„Da ist es.", sie blieb stehen.

Lucius sah nicht was sie meinte. Nichts vor ihnen außer Bäumen.

Sie kicherte, als sie seinen ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand vor die Nase.

Erst jetzt erkannte Lucius ein feines, goldenes Pulver. „Woher…"

Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und pustete das Pulver von ihrer Hand in die Dunkelheit.

Augenblicklich begann sich ein Netz aus golden Lichtern und Gefunkel vor ihnen auszubreiten.

Es formte sich zu einer goldenen, glitzernden Kuppel und zu einer schimmernden Türe.

Lucius starrte auf das so durchsichtig wirkende Gebäude.

„Komm mit.", sie griff in die kleinen goldenen Sterne, die den Türknopf formten und drückte die unsichtbare Türe auf.

Lucius Augen weiteten sich, als die Türe sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

Goldene Rosen wucherten an den Wänden bis an die Decke. Wobei: Es war keine Decke. Lucius wurde noch immer nass. Nur fühlte sich der Regen angenehm auf der Haut an. Weich und warm rann er an seinem Körper herab.

Tropfte geräuschlos auf den Grasboden. Lucius konnte nicht anders. Er bückte sich und legte eine Hand auf den Rasen. Warm und trocken.

Lucius sah an die Stelle, wo die Türe war. Er konnte über das Grundstück der Blacks sehen. Sah die Regentropfen. Den klatschnassen Rasen. Die Pfützen. Die dicken Tropfen, die von den alten Bäumen herabtropften. Die Lichter, die noch im Schloss der Blacks brannten.

Und dennoch schien dort eine Wand zu sein. Hier drinnen wehte kein Wind, wo doch draußen der starke Sturm die Äste von den Bäumen riss.

Narcissa fing seinen Blick auf. „Gefällt es dir?"

Er nickte stumm.

„Das…wie kann…"

„Schhhh.", sie legte einen Zeigefinger auf ihre vollen Lippen. „Ich wollte einfach endlich mal mit dir alleine sein."

* * *

Langsam knöpfte sie den Hauch von einem Kleid auf.

Glatt und fließend glitt es an ihrem Körper herunter.

Lucius sah sie an. Seine Angst war wie weggeblasen. Nichts zählte mehr. Nur, dass er hier war. Mit ihr.

Nackt stand sie vor ihm. Feine Regentropfen glitten an ihrem blassen Körper herunter.

Sie streckte ihre Hand nach Lucius Gesicht aus.

„Küss mich.", las er von ihren Lippen ab.

Kein Halten mehr für ihn. Vollkommen unbeirrt begann er ihr seine Küsse aufzudrücken. Am ganzen Körper.

Sie machte sich währenddessen daran seinen dunkelblauen Umhang aufzuknöpfen.

Wie konnte er so nass vom Regen einfach an ihm herunter… Egal! Alles egal.

Sie glitten zu Boden.

„Du bist die schönste Frau auf der ganzen Welt, Narcissa.", sagte er, als seine Hände an ihren Oberschenkeln entlang glitten.

Vorsichtig ertastete er jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers. Entdeckte jedes einzelne Muttermal oder Hautfältchen.

Er kam zurück zu ihrem Gesicht. „Meinst du…"

„Tu es einfach, Lucius.", sagte sie leise und streichelte seine Wange.

Es war das Schönste, das er jemals erlebt hatte. Ihre Körper harmonierten in vollkommenem Gleichklang.

Sie stöhnte vergnügt auf. Er tat das Richtige- Das wusste er. Er fühlte es. Sie spürte es.

* * *

Die Sonne kam schwach hinter den dunklen Regenwolken hervor.

„Es war wunderschön, Lucius.", sagte sie sanft und küsste seine Brust.

Er strahlte sie an.

„Ich liebe dich!"

**schmacht **


	15. Mrs Black

**Mrs. Black**

„Wo, zum Teufel bist du gewesen, Narcissa?", selten hatte die junge Frau ihren Vater so sauer gesehen.

„Ich…ich war hier.", Gefühlsausbrüche ihres Vaters waren eine Seltenheit und nie ein besonders gutes Zeichen.

„Das warst du nicht!"

„Vater, sie ist kein Kind mehr."

„Halt dich da raus, Andromeda.", schrie ihr Vater sie an.

Rot angelaufen im Gesicht wandte er sich wieder an seine kleine Tochter.

„Wo warst du also?"

„Ich…"

„Dein Vater hat dich gefragt, wo du gewesen bist, Narcissa!", Narcissa sah hinauf zur Treppe.

Auf der obersten Stufe stand, vollkommen genesen und strotzend vor Magie: Ihre Mutter.

Ungewollt wich Narcissa einige Schritte zurück, als die Frau fortgeschrittenen Alters begann die Treppen herab zu kommen.

„Ich…ich war hier. Wirklich.", ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Es gab keinen anderen Menschen auf der ganzen Welt, den sie so schrecklich fürchtete wie ihre eigene Mutter.

„Bleib stehen, mein Kind.", sagte die Frau ruhig. Gefährlich ruhig. Wie eine Schlange bei der man nie weiß, wann sie zubeißt.

Das blonde Mädchen begann zu zittern, als ihre Mutter die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte.

„Mum, lass…", begann Andromeda.

„Schweig du Blutsverräterin. Dass du dich überhaupt noch traust in dieses Haus zu kommen…"

„Darling, lass die Kinder doch…", auch der Vater der Mädchen war seit dem Erscheinen seiner Frau außerordentlich nervös geworden.

Mrs. Black lächelte ihre jüngste Tochter falsch an. Sie legte ihre Hand feste auf Narcissas Stirn.

Die Bilder schossen durch ihren Kopf. Die Party bei den Lestranges. Der Regen. Der geheime Pavillon. Die gemeinsam verbrachte Nacht…

Ihre Schläfen begannen zu pochen.

„Du kleine Hure!", schrie ihre Mutter und schlug mit aller Kraft zu.

Die zierliche junge Frau schrie auf und fiel vor ihrer Mutter auf die Knie.

So oft hatte Andromeda ihr versucht Okklumentik bei zubringen. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht vor ihrer Mutter ihre Gedanken zu verschließen.

„Mutter, du…"

„Bleib, wo du bist Andromeda! Oder du machst alles noch viel schlimmer für dieses kleine Miststück."

Tränen flossen über Narcissas Gesicht und fielen auf ihre weiße Bluse.

Sie hörte das Rascheln ihres Umhangs. Ihre Mutter suchte nach etwas.

‚Oh bitte. Mach dass sie nicht nach ihrem Stab sucht', sie schickte ein kurzes Stoßgebet gen Himmel oder zu jedem der es hören und ihr helfen würde.

„Cabrella. Denkst du nicht es reicht?", machte ihr Vater einen letzten Versuch.

„Schweig! Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was diese kleine Kröte wieder verzapft hat? Sie ist eine Schande. Für uns alle!

Konntest du die Finger doch nicht von dem jungen Malfoy lassen? Ich habe es geahnt! Schon damals, als ich von diesem Schulball gehört habe."

„Ich…habe doch gar nichts getan.", schluchzte das Mädchen und versuchte sich schon auf das vorzubereiten, was unmissverständlich gleich folgen werden würde.

„Sieh mich an, Narcissa."

Das Mädchen sah weiter zu Boden.

„Narcissa Eleonda Zarphina Black! Du sollst mich ansehen."

Vorsichtig sah sie durch ihre blonden Haare auf zu ihrer Mutter. Tiefe Falten lagen auf deren blassen Gesicht, doch ihre Augen glänzten wach und böse auf ihre Tochter hinab.

Sie hatte die rechte Hand ausgestreckt und richtete ihren Zauberstab genau auf Narcissas Kopf.

„Ich denke, dir muss mal wieder jemand deine Grenzen aufzeigen, Narcissa."

„Mum, bitte! Es tut mir so leid. Ich werde nie wieder-"

„-Crucio.", formten die Lippen ihrer Mutter.

Augenblicklich begann sich das Mädchen vor Schmerz auf dem Boden zu winden. Ihre Schreie mussten noch draußen zu hören sein.

Fassungslos standen Andromeda und ihr Vater daneben und mussten zu sehen, wie sich der kleine Sonnenschein der Familie die Seele aus dem Leib schrie.

Dann hörte es auf.

Nach Atem ringend drehte Narcissa sich auf den Rücken. Sie schmeckte Blut auf ihren Lippen. Sie musste sich auf der Lippe festgebissen haben, als ihre Mutter-

„Ihr zwei bleibt da stehen. Ich bin noch nicht fertig."

Wieder hob sie ihren Zauberstab. Narcissa kniff die Augen zusammen. Versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken.

„CRUCIO!", hallte die Stimme ihrer Mutter durch das Foyer.

Narcissas kleiner Körper begann zu krampfen. Das war eine Spur zu hart gewesen.

Der Schmerz hörte einfach nicht auf. Sie hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Lag einfach auf dem Rücken und betete es möge aufhören.

„Stopp!"

Der Schmerz ließ nach. Verschwommen nahm Narcissa einen großen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen wahr, der an der Türe stand und seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt.

Das Gesicht ihrer Schwester tauchte über ihr auf.

„Komm hoch, Kleines.", sie hatte Tränen in ihren Augen. Ihre sonst relativ gesund gebräunte Haut hatte ihre Farbe verloren.

Wimmernd versuchte Narcissa sich auf ihre Hände zu stützen.

„Gib mir deine Hände, Cissy. Ich kann dich doch nicht tragen.", schluchzte sie.

Narcissa fühlte, wie Andromedas warme Hände ihre eigenen umfassten.

Langsam wurde sie auf die Beine gezogen.

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, SIRIUS?", kreischte die Mutter der Mädchen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, Tante Cabrella?", gab der junge Mann wutentbrannt zurück und eilte auf seine kleine Cousine zu.

Mrs. Black wagte es nicht in Sirius Beisein ihrer Wut freien Lauf zu lassen, was wenn er sie anzeigen würde. Also ließ sie von ihrer Tochter ab und rauschte die Treppen herunter in die Kerker.

„Wartet doch. Ich bin schon da.", Sirius hob seine Cousine mühelos hoch und ging die Treppen hinauf in ihr Zimmer.


	16. Kommunikation

**Kommunikation**

Lucius besah sich lächelnd das Foto von seiner Freundin.

„Könntest du bitte aufhören so dümmlich zu grinsen, Luc?", Rodolphus zog eine Grimasse und ließ sich neben seinem Freund auf das Bett fallen.

„Sie ist einfach die wunderbarste Frau auf dieser Welt.", seufzte er und streichelte ihr Foto-Gesicht mit seinem kleinen Finger.

„Würdest du bitte aufhören, dich zu benehmen, wie ein Weichei, Lucius Malfoy?"

„Ich glaube…wir sind füreinander bestimmt."

Rodolphus tippte sich an die Stirn.

„Ach…", er grinste süffisant. „Wie war's eigentlich gestern Nacht noch? Ich für meinen Teil habe nicht mehr besonders viel mitbekommen.", er lachte auf.

Lucius setzte sich auf.

„Es war…göttlich."

„Sie ist also gut, ja?"

Lucius lachte. „Gut? Nein, ich sagte doch GÖTTLICH!"

„Du meinst…Besser als- Verschwinde Rabastan!", sein kleiner Bruder stand mit großen Augen in der Türe.

„Lasst mich doch mithören, bitte!"

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ Rodolphus die Türe zu krachen.

„AUA!", der Fünftklässler wurde hart von der schweren Buchentüre am Kopf getroffen. „Muuuum", kam es von draußen. „ Rodolphus hat mir die Türe…", seine Stimme wurde leiser, je weiter er sich von der Türe entfernte.

„Ist sie wirklich so toll?"

Lucius nickte andächtig „ Sie- AHH.", er griff sich an die Brust.

„Lucius? Was ist los?", erschrocken beugte sich der schöne junge Mann über seinen besten Freund, der hinterrücks von dem großen Bett auf den uralten Holzboden gefallen war.

„N…nimm es hab.", ächzte er und deutete auf ein Stück goldener Kette, die unter seinem Hemd hervorblitzte.

Hastig riss Rodolphus ihm die Kette vom Hals.

Narcissas Medaillon glühte feuerrot, wie vor einiger Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Lucius sah sich um. Nirgends eine Gefahr zu entdecken. Schon gar nicht im Hause Lestrange!

„Mistding", fluchte er und rieb sich die Brust.

„Was zum Geier ist das, Lucius?", Rodolphus drehte das Medaillon mit Argwohn in seiner Hand herum.

„Es gehört, Narcissa.", er ließ sich wieder aufs Bett fallen. „Sie hat es mir gegeben, weil…ach ich weiß auch nicht."

„Das ist ganz schön alt. So an die 300 Jahre hat das Ding bestimmt auf dem Buckel. Genauer kann ich das nicht sagen. Soll ich's mal mit nach Gringotts nehmen?"

Lucius schüttelte eindringlich den Kopf. „Ich habe versprochen, es nie aus den Augen zu lassen."

Rodolphus zuckte die Achseln und gab das Medaillon zurück.

„Wann siehst du sie wieder?"

„Morgen Abend. Sie kommt hierher. Ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung?"

Er nickte. „ Natürlich. Du weißt doch, dass du hier alles darfst…", grinsend fügte er hinzu „So lange es nicht allzu unanständig ist…"

* * *

„Du wirst nirgendwo mehr hingehen, Narcissa."

Sie hörte das Kratzen einen Schlüssels in dem goldenen Schloss.

Verzweifelt warf sie sich gegen die Türe und rappelte an der Klinke.

„Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach einschließen.", rief sie mit halb vor Tränen erstickter Stimme.

„Aber ja, mein Kind. Das kann ich. Wenn man dich anders nicht verhindern kann, dass du die größten Dummheiten anstellst."

„Aber…Lucius. Er wartet auf mich."

„Und, wie enttäuscht er sein wird, wenn er merkt, dass seine kleine Abendunterhaltung nicht kommt. Aber er kommt drüber weg. Glaub mir.", ihre Mutter lachte kalt auf.

„Bitte, lass mich raus, Mutter.", weinend ließ Narcissa sich gegen die Türe fallen und glitt langsam daran zu runter zu Boden.

„Mutter?", keine Antwort. Nur Schritte auf dem Holzboden und knarzende Stufen.

Sie stützte den Kopf in ihre Hände. „Bitte…bitte lass mich raus.", schrie sie ein letztes Mal, dann merkte sie, dass es wirklich keinen Sinn hatte.

„Cissy? Wir sind's. Mach doch die Türe auf.", Andromeda drückte den Türknopf zum fünften Mal nach unten.

„Cissa?", Sirius legte ein Ohr an die Türe.

„Sie weint.", flüsterte er seiner Cousine zu.

„Ohh, Cissylein. Mach doch auf. Wir finden einen Weg, wie du dich mit ihm treffen ka-"

„Sie hat mich eingesperrt.", schniefte Narcissa von der anderen Seite der Türe.

„Was?"

„Ja, sie hat mich einfach eingeschlossen."

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.", Andromeda warf sich gegen die Türe. „Keine Sorge, Cissy. Wir holen dich da raus.", sie zog ihren Zauberstab. „Alohomora!"

Auf beiden Seiten der Türe wurden die Schwestern ein Stück von der Türe weggeschleudert.

Andromeda krachte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

„Geht es dir gut, Cissy?", fragte Sirius, nachdem er Andromeda wieder auf die Beine geholfen hatte.

„Jaja. Nichts passiert."

Einige Stunden und mindestenhundert verschiedene Flüche später. Erschöpft ließ Andromeda sich gegen die Türe fallen.

„Nicht zu knacken. Weiß Gott, was sie sich da vor einen Fluch hat einfallen lassen."

„Pass auf, Cissy. Leg dich hin und versuche in bisschen zu schlafen. Wir zwei wir finden schon einen Weg, hörst du?"

* * *

„Verdammt noch mal! Mistding!", fluchte Lucius, als er mitten in der Nacht von einem Brennen auf der Brust geweckt wurde.

Er legte es vor sich auf 's Bett. „ Du tickst wohl nicht mehr ganz sauber.", maulte er das Medaillon an.

Seine Laune war auf dem Minuspunkt angekommen. Wieso war sie nicht gekommen?

Hatte sie ihn etwa vergessen? Oder wollte sie nicht kommen?

Er war so sicher gewesen, dass diesmal alles anders sein würde und jetzt…

Er rieb sich die Augen. Jetzt hatte er schon Hirngespinste.

Aus dem Medaillon schien doch tatsächlich irgendetwas Rauchartiges aufzusteigen.

Besorgt vergewisserte er sich, ob es nicht die Decke war, die unter dem glühenden Anhänger Feuer gefangen hatte.

„_Lucius?_", verwirrt sah er zur Türe. Keiner da.

Das war wohl ein bisschen zu viel von dem Feuerwhiskey gewesen.

Er ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.

„_Lucius?"_, er saß senkrecht im Bett. Die Stimme kannte er.

„Narcissa?", er rieb sich die Augen. Da stand sie neben seinem Bett.

Seine Hände griffen nach ihren, ganz versessen darauf ihre weiche Haut zu berühren. Griffen ins Leere. Durch ihre Hände hindurch.

„Was…",

Sie lächelte.

„Du kannst mich nicht berühren, Lucius. Sieh es als eine Art Projektion."

„Durch das Ding da?"

Ein Nicken.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dass ich nicht gekommen bin, aber ich-"

„Du hast es vergessen, nicht wahr?"

„Bitte Lucius. Ich habe nicht so viel Zeit. Wenn sie mich erwischt, dann ist alles aus."

„Wer-"

„Hör zu. Sie haben mich eingeschlossen. Ich kann hier nicht weg. Zumindest vorerst nicht. Bis die Zwei einen Weg gefunden ha-"

„Wer?"

Die Reflektion sah sich nach etwas, für Lucius Unsichtbaren, um.

„Bitte, versprich mir, dass du nicht böse sein wirst!"

„Aber- ich-"

„Versprich es mir!"

„Ich verspreche es."


	17. Die Befreiung

**Die Befreiung**

„Sei still, verdammt.", zischte Andromeda ihren Cousin an.

Wimmernd hielt Sirius sich den kleinen Zeh. Die letzte Kerkerstufe hatte er einfach übersehen.

Jetzt standen die Beiden in der dunklen Eingangshalle. 2 Wochen hatten sie unten in der versteckten Bibliothek gebraucht bis sie die Formel für die Türe gefunden hatten.

„Auuuu, mein Zeh."

„Du sollst still sein! Sonst tut dir gleich noch ganz was anderes weh."

Beide sahen herunter auf das, was bei jedem Mann die Männlichkeit ausmacht.

Sirius' stieß einen stummen Schrei aus und schlich dann so leise er konnte vor seiner Cousine davon die Treppen herauf.

„Cissy.", flüsterte Andromeda durch die Türe. „Cissy, wir haben den Spruch!"

„Seid ihr euch diesmal wirklich sicher?"

„Natürlich!"

„Ohhjee. Das letzte Mal, als ihr gesagt habt ihr seid euch sicher, da hatte ich anschließend Sirius grausame Frisur und deine zu fetten Hüften ,Andra!"

„Meinst du ich fand es toll mit deiner Oberweite durch die Gegend zu laufen, he?", giftete Sirius seine Cousine zurück an.

Sie kicherte.

„Dann macht jetzt mal, dass ihr fertig werdet."

„Und du bist sicher, dass du bei Lucius unterkommen kannst bis sich die Wogen hier glätten?"

„Er weiß noch nichts davon, aber…ich glaube schon."

„Oh Mann…", Andromeda bekreuzigte sich bevor sie anfing die Formel zu murmeln.

* * *

„Ich lasse dich ungern dahin gehen!", Sirius sah mit besorgter Miene zuerst auf das große, eindrucksvolle Anwesen der Malfoys, dann auf seine kleine Cousine. 

Sie war in den letzten Wochen schrecklich abgemagert und hatte noch immer einige Macken von dem Konflikt mit ihrer Mutter behalten.

„Überall besser, als zu hause.", sie wischte sich die Tränen von der Verabschiedung von ihrer Schwester aus den Augen.

„Lass dich drücken, Kleines.", sie schmiegte sich an ihren Cousin. „Mach keinen Unsinn, hörst du?"

„Du aber auch nicht.", sie versuchte die Tränchen zurück zuhalten.

„Darfst ruhig ein paar Tränchen vergießen,Süße. Jede Frau wäre unglücklich von mir getrennt zu sein.", er machte eine theatralische Handbewegung.

„Eitler Affe.", lachte sie unter Tränen. Sie drückte ihrem Cousin einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn und lief dann den Weg zur riesigen Eingangstüre hinauf.

„Hab dich lieb, Kleines.", er winkte noch kurz und disapparierte dann.

* * *

Narcissa schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als sie vor der Klingel stand. 

Wie in Zeitlupe streckte sie ihren Zeigefinger aus und berührte sachte den Knopf.

Sie hörte Schritte auf die Türe zukommen.

Der Wind pfiff ihr ganz schön kalt um die Ohren und der Regen hatte sie völlig durchnässt.

Die Türe ging auf. Ein schöner Mann des älteren Semesters stand groß und mit blond-grauem Haar in der Türe. Mister Malfoy.

* * *

„Ja bitte?", fragte er irritiert, als er das zitternde Mädchen entdeckt hatte. 

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte die späte Störung Sir. Ich bin Narcissa Bl-"

„Das kann nicht sein. Bei Merlin. Das ist ja wundervoll.", hörte sie eine Stimme von links. Eine etwas fülligere ältere Frau eilte in das Foyer und kam dann auf sie zu.

„Narcissa…Wie schön Sie kennen zu lernen.", sie stutzte, als sie die geschundene und durchnässte Narcissa erblickte.

„Ach du meine Güte. Sie armes Ding. Kommen Sie doch bitte rein. ACIO!", eine Dicke Wolldecke flog direkt in die ausgestreckten Hände von Mrs. Malfoy.

„Kommen Sie schon her, mein Kind.", behutsam legte sie Narcissa die Decke um und führte sie in einen Raum direkt rechts von ihnen.

Ein loderndes, warmes Feuer brannte in dem riesigen Kamin. Ein sehr gemütliches Zimmer. Dunkelgrüne antike Polstermöbel überall und flauschige Teppiche vor dem Kamin.

In der Ecke stand eine kleine Bar mit allen nur denkbaren alkoholischen Getränken.

„Setzen Sie sich doch bitte, Kind. Ach herrje. Sie sind ja völlig durchgefroren. Moment bitte. DOBBY!"

Ein kleiner Hauself erschien vor dem Kamin.

„Ein Tee für die junge Lady hier bitte und eine große Schüssel heiße- Ach nein. Lass doch direkt eine heißes Bad oben ein! Und das alles ein bisschen zack zack!", sie klatschte in die Hände.

Sie wandte sich wieder an Narcissa.

„Das ist wirklich eine so große Freude für mich, Sie endlich kennen lernen zu dürfen, stimmt doch oder Abaraxas? Lucius hat schon so viel von Ihnen erzählt. Ich sage Ihnen: Der Junge ist wirklich so verliebt in-"

„Emmi, lass das Kind doch erstmal ankommen!", Mister Malfoy legte seiner Frau die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Jaja, sicherlich und dann- Ohhh da fällt mir ein… Wo ist Lucius überhaupt? LUCIUS?", rief sie hoch in den zweiten oder dritten Stock.

„Was denn, Mum?", kam es gelangweilt zurück.

„Sieh mal, wer hier ist, Sohn.", rief Mrs. Malfoy euphorisch zurück.

Ein Schlurfen auf den Treppen.

„Nun mach schon, Lucius.", sie zwinkerte Narcissa zu.

„Wenn es wieder Tante Maud ist…Ich werde bestimmt nicht wieder mit ihr zu diesem _Seniorenhexenkaffeekränzchen_ gehen, Mum!"

Er kam im Foyer an. Jemand saß im Wohnzimmer vorm Feuer. In seinem Sessel!

„Mit dem Wort hättest du gute Chancen beim Scrabble.", seine Eltern lachten über diesen, zugegeben guten Konter.

Lucius ging auf den Sessel zu.

Dobby erschien wieder vor dem Sessel.

"Ein Töö für die junge Müss.", rief er freudig und strahlte den Gast an.

„Vielen Dank."

Jetzt erkannte er die Stimme.

„Narcissa?"

Die letzten Schritte rannte er auf den Sessel zu.

Da saß sie völlig verfroren und durchnässt.

Er hob sie vom Sessel hoch und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Du bist wirklich da. Ja? Ganz wirklich?"

Sie nickte und lächelte breit.

„Nun, lass das arme Mädchen doch wieder runter, Lucius. Im Übrigen: Das Badewasser wird sicher fertig sein. Bist du so lieb und zeigst unserem Gast das Bad?"

„Oh, Emmi. Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht solltest du besser mit ihr gehen, weil-"

„So ein Unsinn, Abraxas! Der Junge ist erwachsen! Gleich müssen Sie uns unbedingt Alles von ihnen erzählen, mein Kind. Aber zuerst gehen Sie mal schön baden. Sonst erkälten Sie sich noch."

Narcissa schenkte den beiden alten Mafoys ein dankbares Lächeln und ließ sich dann von Lucius an der Hand nach Oben führen.

* * *

„Ich habe schon gedacht du hättest ich vergessen.", sagte Lucius und sah seiner Freundin beim Ausziehen zu. 

Der klatschnasse Umhang fiel zu Boden. Sie machte sich daran die Bluse zu öffnen.

„Oh, mein- Was bitte ist denn mit dir passiert?", Lucius stand von seinem Korbstuhl auf und besah sich Narcissas Oberkörper. Vollkommen abgemagert und an den Rippen mit zahlreichen Prellungen versehen.

„Oh, das ist nichts.", sagte sie rasch und machte sich mit Mühe daran den triefenden Rock von ihrem ebenso nassen Po zu lösen.

„Nichts? Machst du Witze? Sag mir, wer das war? Den knöpf ich mir-„

„Es war meine Mutter, Lucius."

Er stutzte.

Schluchzend ließ sie ihren Kopf gegen seine trockene und warme Brust fallen.

„Erzähl es mir."

„Das ist ja schrecklich.", Lucius massierte Narcissa eine der vielen Cremes ein, die auf dem Regal im Badezimmer standen.

Während sie in der Badewanne gesessen hatte, hatte sie ihm einen Teil der Ereignisse aus den letzten Wochen schon geschildert.

„Meinst du…ich kann kurz eine Pause mit dem Erzählen machen? Im Moment möchte ich einfach nicht daran denken, in Ordnung?"

„Aber sicher.", er cremte an ihrem Körper entlang und liebkoste die Stellen, an denen Narcissa kleine Verletzungen aufzuweisen hatte.

„Meinst du, ich kann erstmal bei dir bleiben?"

„Solange du willst!"

„Und deine Eltern."

„Meine Mutter freut sich sicherlich und mein Vater denke ich auch.Außerdem können sie gar nichts machen, denn ich werde dich nie wieder loslassen, mein Engel."

**

* * *

**

**Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bald geht's weiter. Reviews wären ne tolle Sache! g**

**Liebe Grüße**


	18. Ein Tag im Hause Malfoy

**Ein Tag im Hause Malfoy**

Im 3. Stock wurde Narcissa schlagartig bewusst, wie viel reicher die Malfoys wirklich sein mussten.

Immer, wenn Lucius ihr von seinem „Zimmer" erzählt hatte, war ihr nie wirklich klar gewesen, dass er den gesamten Westflügel der Villa gemeint hatte.

Dazu zählten ein gigantisches Badezimmer, ein Ankleideraum, eine kleinere Bibliothek, sein eigenes Schlafzimmer plus kleineres Wohnzimmer mit Kamin und drei Gästezimmer mit zugehörigem Bad.

Am Ende des Ganges lag sein Spielzimmer: Billardtisch, Bar, magischem Plattenspieler und anderen äußerst obskuren Gerätschaften.

Narcissa öffnete die Türe zum Gästezimmer.

„Wo willst du hin?", Lucius hielt sie am Handgelenk zurück.

„Ich dachte…"

Er zog sie an sich heran. „Selbstverständlich schläfst du bei mir."

Sie lächelte und ließ sich von Lucius über die Schwelle seines Schlafzimmers tragen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Haben Sie gut geschlafen, mein Kind?", Lucius Mum stand freudig lächelnd auf und wuselte in die Küche, als Narcissa am Morgen das Esszimmer betrat.

„Ja, sehr gut.", Narcissa ließ sich auf einen, mit dunkelgrünem Samt bespannten Stuhl nieder.

Ihr war ein wenig mulmig zu mute. So ganz alleine, nur mit seiner Mutter zu frühstücken.

„Hat Lucius Ihnen Bescheid gesagt, Kind?", Mrs. Malfoy kam aus der Küche zurück.

Narcissa hatte den Mund voller Toast, also entschied sie sich diskret den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Er ist heute Morgen sehr früh mit seinem Vater zusammen aufgebrochen. Aber ich schätze sie werden spätestens zum Abendessen zurück sein."

Na großartig. Einen ganzen Tag alleine mit einer Frau, die sie kaum kannte. Tausende von Fettnäpfchen, in die sie treten konnte.

So viele Sachen, die sie falsch machen würde.

„Der Bademantel steht Ihnen übrigens ganz ausgezeichnet, Narcissa. Das Familienwappen, wirklich ganz großartig. Und dann mit Ihrem wunderschönen Haar."

Leicht errötend sah Narcissa auf ihren Teller.

„Ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung. Lucius meinte, ich könne ihn ruhig tragen."

„Aber natürlich meine Liebe. Das ist alles gar kein Problem."

Der Rest des Tages verlief ausgesprochen gut. Am Vormittag streiften die zwei Frauen durch das Gebiet rund um die malfoy'sche Villa und unterhielten sich sogar relativ angeregt.

(Was bedeutete, dass Mrs. Malfoy ohnehin die meiste Zeit redete und sich mit einem gelegentlichen Nicken Narcissas zufrieden gab.)

Nach dem Mittagessen zog Narcissa sich in Lucius kleine Bibliothek zurück und suchte nach Anleitungen, die ihre Okklumentik verbessern würden.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucius fand sie Stunden später in einen Sessel eingerollt und ganz vertieft in einem riesigen alten Buch.

Sie war so in die Lektüre vertieft, dass sie Lucius gar nicht bemerkte.

Er schlich von Hinten auf den Sessel zu. Vorsichtig legte er die Arme um sie.

Narcissa schrak auf, als sie seine kalten Hände auf ihren freien Schultern spürte.

„Dreh dich nicht um, Narcissa.", flüsterte er sanft in ihr linkes Ohr. „Schließ die Augen."

Narcissa befolgte artig seine Anweisungen. Wieder etwas Kühles. Diesmal legte es sich um ihren Hals.

„Lass die Augen zu und komm mit.", er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie aus dem Sessel. Zögernd folgte sie ihm.

„Keine Angst, ich führe dich."

°°°°°°°°°

„Du kannst jetzt gucken."

Narcissa öffnete die Augen und sah sich selbst im Spiegel.

Ein Funkeln an ihrem Hals.

Eine Kette.

Abwechselnd folgten winzige funkelnde Diamanten auf größere glänzende Perlen.

Narcissas Mund klappte auf.

„An dir sieht sie noch viel schöner aus, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe.", Lucius Finger fuhren sanft an ihrem Hals entlang.

„Die … die kannst du mir nicht schenken!", sagte Narcissa noch immer nach Fassung ringend. „Die ist doch fürchterlich teu-„

Lucius legte seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen und lächelte sie an.

„Das Wort ‚teuer' in Verbindung mit dem schönen Wörtchen ‚zu' will ich nie wieder aus deinem Mund hören."

„Aber, Lucius die ist wirklich zu…"

„Lass das ruhig meine Sorge sein. Das hier war längst überfällig.", er zog sie an sich heran.

„Sie stehen dir ganz ausgezeichnet. Und das ist das Einzige, das zählt.", er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Wie war der Tag mit meiner Mutter?"

Narcissa lachte. „Sagen wir mal so- Sie ist eine Quasselstrippe! Selbst eine Black ist neben ihr nicht zu Wort gekommen."

Lucius grinste und ging zur Türe. „Wollen wir meinen Eltern beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Ich weiß nicht, wer mehr strahlt, Lucius. Die Diamanten oder diese entzückende junge Dame an deiner Seite", Mister Malfoy stand auf und führte Narcissa zu einem Stuhl.

„Bekommen wir noch Besuch?", fragte Lucius und zählte die Gedecke auf dem Tisch.

„Der Minister und seine Frau haben sich für heute Abend angesagt.", seufzte Mister Malfoy und setzte sich. „Deine Mutter ist noch mit den Beiden im Garten und zeigt ihnen die Lilienzucht."

Narcissa konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Lucius. Ihr Lachen zauberte jedes Mal, wie mit Magie ein Lächeln auf sein eigenes Gesicht.

Auch Mister Malfoy schien von dem herzlichen, aufrichtigen Lachen angesteckt zu werden.

„Es- ist nur…", sie trocknete sich mit der Serviette die Augen, aus denen kleine Lachtränchen quollen.

„Heute Morgen fragte deine Mutter mich ganz geschockt, was wohl für ein Fluch über ihren Lilien liegen würde, dass sie nicht wachsen oder blühen würden. Ich habe ihr geraten sie zu gießen…Scheint ja geholfen zu haben."

Auch die beiden Malfoys konnten sich ein Grinsen jetzt nicht verkneifen. Lucius Mutter war eine leidenschaftliche aber vollkommen unqualifizierte Hobbygärtnerin.

Es konnte einen wirklich zu Lachkrämpfen verleiten, wenn man sie in ihrer maigrünen Schürze und den dunkelroten Gummistiefeln in ihrem Garten sitzen sah und wie sie sich schrecklich darüber aufregte, dass ihre Pflanzen partout nicht wachsen wollten. Mister Malfoy hatte einen Gärtner engagiert, der nur nachts und heimlich kam. Damit Mrs. Malfoy am Morgen nach ihrer Arbeit wenigstens kleine Erfolge sehen konnte.

Der Minister kam herein, zusammen mit seiner Frau und Mrs. Malfoy.

„Ihre Frau hat wirklich einen grünen Daumen", sagte der Minister anerkennend, als er Platz nahm.

Die drei Anderen sahen sich an. Narcissa und Lucius' Vater prusteten gleichzeitig los.

Lucius selbst schaffte es Haltung zu bewahren, was ihm starke Krämpfe in der Magengegend bereitete.

**So, ab jetzt wird's ne Runde unlustig mit den folgenden Kapiteln! Tut mir leid:-)**

**Aber da müssen die Malfoys dann durch!**

**REVIES, Bittö! ;-)**

**LG LM**


	19. Lucius packt aus

**Lucius packt aus**

„Das war ein ausgesprochen schöner Abend Mrs. Malfoy.", der Minister küsste den Damen die Hand.

„Grüßen Sie Ihre Mutter von mir, Miss Black.", trällerte seine Frau fröhlich und winkte noch einmal von der Türe aus.

Narcissa sah aus, als hätte ihr jemand besonders feste ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Ist Ihnen nicht gut, Kind?", Lucius Vater kam von der Türe zurück und bemerkte Narcissas Gesichtsausdruck.

Ihre Knie begannen zu zittern, dann der ganze Körper.

„Lucius-", rief Mister Malfoy zur Küche hin. Dann legte er einen Arm um ihre zierliche Taille und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, obwohl es tragen wohl besser getroffen hätte, da Narcissa kaum noch fähig war einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.

„Lucius!", rief er noch einmal.

„Was ist denn, Vater?", Lucius kam genervt ins Wohnzimmer. „Eigentlich wollte ich hoch zu Narcis-", der Teller fiel ihm aus der Hand.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er, teils an Narcissa, teils an seinen Vater gewandt.

Mister Malfoy zuckte die Achsel und hockte sich mit besorgter Miene neben seinen Sohn.

„Der Wein?"

Lucius machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.

„Narcissa? Was ist passiert?", fragte er langsam und streichelte ihre eiskalten Hände.

„Soll ich einen Heiler rufen, Lucius?"

Eine weitere abwehrende Handbewegung. Er dachte an Narcissas noch nicht abgeklungenen Wunden und andere Verletzungen.

Ein Heiler würde unangenehme Fragen stellen und das war das Letzte, was sie jetzt brauchen würde.

„Narcissa? Kannst du mich hören?

Sie antwortete. Mit glasigem Blick sah sie immer noch geradeaus und nahm weder Notiz von Lucius noch von seinem Vater.

„Ich…ich soll…m- meine Mutter grüßen."

Lucius verstand.

„Komm. Ich bring dich hoch."

Keine Reaktion.

„Lucius! Was ist hier los?", sein Vater war aufgestanden und zum Kamin gegangen. „Ich werde jetzt einen Heiler holen! Das arme Kind ist völlig durcheinander!"

„Ich mach das schon, Vater." Vorsichtig legte er sich Narcissas rechten Arm um die Schulter und hob sie von der Couch.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Und?" Mister Malfoy sah seinen Sohn eindringlich an, als dieser aus seinem Zimmer kam.

„Sie schläft."

„Ich will sofort wissen, was das arme Mädchen so aus der Bahn geworfen hat, Lucius.", als Lucius versuchte an seinem Vater vorbei zukommen, fasste dieser ihn am Umhang und zog ihn mit sich in sein Arbeitszimmer.

„Mir kam die Sache von Anfang an komisch vor, Lucius.", begann er sobald er die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Was ist mit ihrer Mutter? Sie ist doch nicht etwa verstorben?"

„Schön wär's", sagte Lucius bitter.

„Lucius!"

Dann begann der junge Mann zu erzählen. Alles, was er wusste, was bei Gott nicht wirklich viel war.

„Das ist doch unfassbar.", sagte Mister Malfoy, als sein Sohn geendet hatte.

Der sonst so beherrschte ruhige Mann war außer sich.

„Da muss man doch etwas tun!"

„Du wirst gar nichts tun!", sagte Lucius schnell. „Vor allem wirst du Mutter nichts davon erzählen, sonst weiß es morgen ganz London!"

„Wissen ihre Eltern, dass das Kind bei uns ist?"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh,oh,oh.", sein Vater nahm die Brille vom Gesicht und rieb sich die Augen. „Und nun?"

Lucius zuckte die Achseln.

_Plöpp._

Eine der Hauselfen war im Raum erschienen. „Was ist los, Dobby?", fragte Lucius genervt, als er den Elfen sah.

„Sir! Miss Black hat Besuch! Ihre Schwester ist hier!"

Lucius fuhr hoch und rannte die Treppen herunter in die Eingangshalle dicht gefolgt von seinem Vater.


	20. Das Attentat

**Das Attentat**

„Würden Sie mich kurz mit ihr alleine lassen?"

Nur widerwillig verließ Lucius sein Zimmer und wartete auf dem Flur. Er hatte ein komisches Gefühl.

„Hallo, Mausi."

Andromeda hatte sich neben ihre Schwester auf das Bett gesetzt.

„Wie geht's dir, Kleines?"

Narcissa sah sich einen Moment verwirrt im Zimmer um.

"Wo ist Lucius?"

„Ich wollte kurz mit dir alleine sein."

Narcissa sah ihre Schwester irritiert an.

Sonst machte es ihr auch nichts aus, wenn Sirius dabei war. Was hatte sie also auf einmal gegen Lucius?

Ein Wink mit Andromedas Zauberstab.

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Oh, nichts Wichtiges!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucius legte sein Ohr gegen die Türe. Keine Stimme zu hören.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Weißt du- Ich glaube es war nicht klug von dir her zukommen."

Narcissa setzte sich auf. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun ja. Wie dir nicht entgangen ist, ist Mum sehr sauer auf dich, stimmt's? Meinst du nicht, es wäre für sie viel angenehmer dich hier zu erledigen, wo kein Verdacht auf sie fällt, als zu hause, wo sie sofort verdächtigt werden würde?"

Sie war aufgestanden und ging langsam im Zimmer umher.

„Sie würde mir nichts antun. Zumindest nichts Tödliches, Andra. Sie braucht mich für ihre…du weißt schon."

„Was, wenn sie eine Alternative gefunden hätte? Wenn du zu gar nichts mehr Nütze wärst?"

„Du machst mir Angst, Andra!"

Ihre Schwester grinste.

„Komm her zu mir, Kleines."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hastige Schritte auf der Treppe.

„Black? Was willst du denn hier?"

Sirius rannte über den Gang auf Lucius zu.

„Sind sie da drinnen?"

„Ja aber-"

Sirius drückte die Klinke nach unten. Erstarrt.

„Scheiße!"

Sirius warf sich gegen die Türe.

„Was ist denn los, Black? Andromeda wollte kurz alleine mit-"

„Verdammter Mist." Sirius versuchte verschiedene Flüche an der Türe.

„Das da drinnen…Ist nicht Andromeda!"

Lucius verstand gar nichts, nur so viel, dass er sich auf einmal mit Sirius zusammen gegen die Türe warf.

„Was ist denn da oben los?", Mister Malfoy kam die Stufen herauf.

„Dad! Wir brauchen einen Fluchbrecher."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Es tut mir so leid, Narcissa! Aber du bist einfach nicht mehr tragbar!"

Narcissa löste sich aus der Umarmung.

„Wie meinst du das?"

Wie als Antwort darauf zog ihre Schwester blitzschnell etwas Glänzendes aus ihrem Umhang.

„Ich verspreche dir es wird nicht wehtun… Zumindest nicht sehr lange, wenn du dich nicht wehrst.", fügte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen hinzu.

Narcissa keuchte und wich zurück.

„Steck den Dolch weg, Andra!", schrie sie ihre Schwester an, völlig fassungslos über das, was sie da gerade sah.

Die Ältere machte einige Schritte auf ihre Schwester zu.

„Lucius!", schrie Narcissa panisch.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Habt ihr das gehört?" Lucius sah die zwei anderen Männer an. Der Fluch, der auf der Türe lag schien schwächer zu werden.

Sie konnten dumpf die Stimmen der beiden Frauen hören.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Sei nicht dumm, Kleine! Bleib stehen."

Sie hatte ihre Schwester in eine Ecke gedrängt.

„Oh bitte! Bitte nicht.", die junge Frau drückte sich weinend gegen die Wand. „Die ganze Zeit. Das war alles nicht echt? Du liebst mich gar nicht."

Andromeda lachte. Es hörte sich nicht nach der Andromeda an, die Narcissa kannte.

„Oh, deine Schwester liebt dich, Narcissa. So sehr, dass sie mir nicht kampflos ihren Körper geben wollte! Dummes Ding! Sie wird wieder werden, falls dich das beruhigt! Und das hier", sie deutete auf den Dolch. „Wird deiner Mutter helfen wieder so stark, gesund und schön zu werden, wie sie früher einmal war!"

„Mutter?"

Andromeda grinste.

„So ist es."

Dann holte sie aus und Narcissa spürte, wie sich das kalte Metall des Dolches tief in ihre Brust rammte.

**So weit so gut... Naja... TUT MIR ELID, NARCISSA! EHRLICH!**


	21. Rettung?

**Rettung?**

Ein gellender Aufschrei.

„Was ist da drin los?"

Lucius warf sich ein letztes Mal gegen die Türe und endlich gab sie nach.

Er sah sich im Zimmer um.

Die Ecke. Andromeda. Mit blutverschmierter rechter Hand.

„Stupor!", Sirius hatte sie geschockt.

Lucius Blick fiel auf etwas Zusammengekrümmtes auf dem Boden.

„Narcissa!", die beiden jungen Männer fielen neben ihr auf die Knie.

Lucius drehte sie vorsichtig auf den Rücken.

Sirius schrie auf.

Das Mädchen krümmte sich vor Schmerz. In der rechten Seite, zwischen den letzten Rippen sah man den Griff des vergoldeten Dolches.

Ihr Nachthemd: Blutüberströmt. Genau wie ihre Hände die sie verkrampft auf die Stelle drückte, wo das Blut aus ihrer Brust drängte.

Ihr Gesicht war kreideweiß.

„Narcissa?"

Sie sah in seine Augen und für einen Moment schien der Schmerz zu weichen. Sie lächelte.

„Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr."

„Cissa. Hör auf zu sprechen. Vater holt Hilfe. Alles wird gut."

Narcissa nickte. Ein Ausdruck von tiefer Zufriedenheit lag nun auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Mutter hat Recht. Der Schmerz hört schnell auf! Und jetzt, wo ihr da seid…"

Ihr Blick begann zu flackern.

„Du musst wach bleiben, Engelchen.", Sirius Tränen fielen auf ihren Brustkorb, vermischten sich mit ihrem Blut.

Sie schüttelte schwach, aber immer noch lächelnd den Kopf.

„Was hat dein Vater gestern noch mal gesagt, Lucius? Die Steuern fürs St. Mungo sind viel zu hoch. Siehst du mal. Können wir direkt Kosten sparen, wenn ich hier den Löffel abgebe."

Sarkasmus! Wie konnte sie nur-

„Hör sofort auf so einen Blödsinn zu erzählen!", fuhr Sirius sie unter Tränen an. „Das letzte Mal haben sie dich auch wieder hingekriegt."

„Nimm meine Hand, Lucius, Bitte!"

Lucius nahm ihre Hände in seine.

„Hilf mir hoch."

„Was? Aber…",

Es war sicherlich das Beste sie nicht zu bewegen solange die Heiler nicht da waren. Sie durfte sich nicht anstrengen und erst recht durfte das Blut nicht in volle Fahrt gelangen.

„Ich will nicht in dem Staub da verrecken, Lucius."

Sie sah ihn so bittend an. Lucius konnte nicht anders.

Er legte seine Hände um ihre Hüften und zog ihren Oberkörper auf seine Beine.

Ihr Hinterkopf fiel gegen seine Brust.

„Schon besser.", hauchte sie glücklich. Dann sah sie hoch in sein Gesicht.

„Du wirst nicht gehen, Cissa. Hast du mich verstanden? Du bleibst hier bei mir! Ich habe dir doch gesagt, das sich dich niemals gehen lasse!"

Sie lächelte. Mit größter Anstrengung hob sie ihren linken Arm und streichelte seine Wange.

„Du bist ein toller Mann, Lucius! Wirklich! Such dir eine Frau, die das verdient. Wie man sieht…", sie hustete und Blut begann stetig aus ihrem Mund zu laufen. „Wie man sieht tue ich das anscheinend nicht."

„Erzähl keinen Unsinn! Ich schwöre dir: Alles wird wieder gut!"

Ihre Augenlider klappten zur Hälfte zu.

„Nein.", keuchte Lucius und hielt sie noch fester umschlungen. Ihr Blut durchnässte nun auch sein Hemd, klebte auf seiner Haut.

„Lass mich gehen, Lucius! Wahrscheinlich war es schon längst Zeit dafür. Ich hätte schon damals im Poolhaus gehen sollen."

„Verdammt! NEIN!", brüllte Sirius und schlug seine Faust auf den Boden. Auf Knien rutschte er zu seiner Cousine herüber.

„Du wirst hier bleiben, hast du kapiert? Ich brauche dich."

Sie schaffte es ihre Augen noch einmal ganz zu öffnen.

„Langsam wird's mir zu schnulzig, Sirius.", sagte sie. „Ich bin müde."

Ein lautes Poltern. Durch die Türe kamen mindestens 3 von den Oberheilern St. Mungos, gefolgt von einer Vielzahl an unwichtigeren Heilern und Krankenschwestern.

„Oh, nein.", Narcissa stöhnte auf, als Alles begann um sie herum zuwuseln. „Schickt sie weg, bitte!"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe dir gesagt du wirst nicht einfach so gehen, oder?"

„Du bist so stur… " ihre Stimme klang müde und wurde immer leiser.

Einer der Heiler stieß Sirius beiseite und begann Narcissas Puls zu überprüfen, während sich die anderen daran machten, sich um die Einstichwunde zu kümmern.

Durch einen weiteren Heiler wurde Narcissa ein Mittel aus einer kleinen schwarzen Flasche verabreicht.

„Das lindert ihre Schmerzen, Miss, und stoppt die Blutung."

Lucius bezweifelte, dass Narcissa seine Worte mitbekommen hatte. Wie ein Tagträumer besah sie sich das Szenario, als würde sie das alles nichts angehen.

Eine halbe Stunde war verstrichen, als die Heiler sich endlich einig darüber waren, was sie tun sollten.

Durch das Mittel, was Narcissa bekommen hatte, konnte zwar kein Blut mehr aus ihrer Wunde austreten, doch sie schien inzwischen wieder Höllenqualen zu durchleiden.

Ihr federleichter Körper begann unter starken Krämpfen zu zucken und kalter Schweiß war ihr auf die Stirn gestiegen.

Lucius tat sein Bestes, um das Liegen und Atmen für Narcissa angenehmer zu gestalten, doch mit jeder Minute, die verstrich wurde die Hoffnung, dass Narcissa überhaupt lebendig nach St. Mungo kommen würde geringer.

„Wir müssen den Dolch entfernen!", ordnete der älteste der Heiler an.

„Oh, ja. Entfernt ihn! Dann hat diese ganze Misere endlich ein Ende.", sagte Narcissa mit ruhiger Stimme, krallte aber in einer heftigen Schmerzattacke ihre Finger in Lucius Oberarm. Wie konnte sie so ruhig sein. hatte sie keine Angst? Irgendetwas war da doch fürchterlich faul...

Der Heiler nickte und legte die Finger um den Griff des Dolches.

Lucius sah in Narcissas Gesicht. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Zwinkern? Was sollte-

„HALT!"


	22. Rettung!

**Die Rettung?**

Lucius warf den Heiler mit seinem linken Arm zu Boden.

„Was zum Teufel soll das Mister?"

„Sie sollen sie nach St. Mungo bringen! Aber der Dolch bleibt drinnen."

„Sind Sie denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Sir?"

„Konzentrier dich, Cissa. Versuch es! Mir zu Liebe! Was ist das für ein Dolch?"

„Lass mich einfach in Frieden, Lucius!"

Lucius sah sie eindringlich an. „Was ist das für ein Dolch?"

Wie ein Kind, das seinen Willen nicht kriegt, begann Narcissa zu quengeln.

„Lass mich, Lucius. Lass mich doch endlich…"

„Gehen Sie endlich zur Seite, Mister.", ein kräftiger Heiler mir Brille stieß Lucius gegen den Bettpfosten. Weg von Narcissa.

Dann legte der Alte seine Hände erneut um den Dolch und löste ihn mit einem kurzen aber kräftigen Ruck aus Narcissas Brustkorb.

„NEIN", schrie Lucius noch, aber zu spät.

Der Oberkörper des Mädchens fuhr noch einmal nach Oben und Narcissa schrie vor Schmerz das ganze Haus zusammen. Dann fiel sie wimmernd zurück auf den Boden.

„Lucius.", hysterisch suchte sie nach seiner Hand.

Keine Ruhe mehr. Nicht mehr beherrscht. Pure Angst und Schmerz und Panik. Wie Lucius es vermutet hatte.

„Hilf mir. Ich…ich will nicht sterb…", ein Krampf durchzuckte ihren Körper.

Aus dem klaffenden Loch in ihrer Brust löste sich ein goldener, schimmernder, kaum sichtbarer Schleier und verband sich mit dem Dolch.

So etwas Schönes…

Er hatte Recht gehabt. Und wenn es so war, dann hatte er eine Chance noch etwas an ihrem Schicksal zu drehen.

„Narcissa. Ist es so, wie ich denke? Sag es mir!", er hielt ihren Kopf auf seinem Schoß und sah in ihre blauen Augen.

Sie nickte schwach, dann öffnete sie den Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, doch sie schaffte es nicht.

Die Anstrengung war zu groß gewesen!

Der Schleier riss abrupt ab und verschwand in dem Dolch.

Jede Spannung wich augenblicklich aus Narcissas Körper.

Ihr Brustkorb und ihre Gesichtszüge erstarrten.

Die Lider klappten zu.

Lucius spürte, wie zuletzt der Druck von seiner Hand wich.

Ihre blasse Hand lag nun völlig leblos und ohne Puls auf seiner Handfläche.

Sirius brüllte etwas und begann seine Cousine zu schütteln.

Lucius löste mit Gewalt Sirius Hände von Narcissas Körper.

„Alles wird gut", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Spinnst du? Sie ist tot, Mann! Sie ist tot und…", Sirius schmiss eine Vase zu Boden. „Und du bist Schuld! Hätte sie dich nur nie kennen gelernt…", er heulte auf.

Lucius hingegen hob seine Freundin völlig ruhig vom Boden und legte sie auf sein Bett.

Keine Atmung. Kein Herzschlag.

Eine einzige Träne rann stumm auf seinem Gesicht entlang.

_Sie war tot._

Zumindest für den Laien gesehen. Noch konnte er etwas ändern. Und er würde es ändern. Wozu gab es Magie. Sie hatte ihr das angetan und mit Magie würde er es bereinigen. Er musste sich nur beeilen. Und das würde er tun!

Lucius langte nach dem Dolch und schob ihn in seine Umhangtasche.

„Ich gebe dich nicht auf, hörst du? Ich komme wieder, mein Engel! Sehr bald! Vertrau mir!"

Er küsste ihre blauen, kalten Lippen, dann wandte er sich ruckartig um, nahm Sirius am Kragen seines Umhangs und schleifte ihn mit sich aus dem Zimmer.

**Sooo, hier geht's dann weiter...**


	23. Der Dolch

_Hallo Leute. Sooo tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange habt warten müssen, aber hier geht's dann auch weiter. Schön, dass es euch bis jetzt gut gefällt._

_Hoffe mal, das das auch weiterhin so ist._

_LG LM_

**Der Dolch**

„Wo willst du hin?", Sirius sträubte sich gegen Lucius Griff, hatte aber wenig Chancen gegen den fest entschlossenen Mann.

Lucius zog den Dolch aus seiner Tasche.

„Pack das verdammte Mistding weg.", schrie Sirius ihn an und versuchte sich weg zudrehen.

„Kennst du dieses Ding, Sirius? Hast du es schon mal gesehen?"

„NEIN! Und ich will es auch nie wieder sehen!"

„Black! Verdammt! Das ist wichtig! Willst du deine Cousine zurück haben, oder nicht?"

Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann hielt inne.

„Wie meinst du das? Ich finde das nicht lustig, Malfoy!"

„Denkst du ich? Was weißt du über diesen Dolch?"

„ICH KENNE DAS TEIL NICHT! Was soll der Scheiß?"

Lucius hielt ihm den Dolch unter die Nase. In den Knauf eingraviert stand ein Name:

_Eugene Eupheistos Black _

„Ja und? Soll ich mich freuen, dass sie wenigstens nicht mit irgendeinem langweiligen Küchenmesser ABGESTOCHEN WURDE?"

Lucius verlor die Geduld. Das alles kostete Zeit und Zeit war genau das, was er nicht hatte! Mit aller Kraft drängte er Sirius gegen die Wand und drückte seine Hände fest an dessen Kehle.

„Weißt du, wer das ist?"

„I…I- Irgendein Ururgroßvater. Keine Ahnung…F-Für", er rang nach Luft, als Lucius ihn wieder losließ. „ Für Ahnen habe ich mich nie interessiert… Andromeda weiß so was."

Andromeda? Lucius fiel es siedendheiß wieder ein.

Er rannte den Gang entlang zurück in sein Zimmer.

Durch den Schockzauber und die Bewusstlosigkeit müsste der Körper eigentlich seinen alten Besitzer wieder gefunden haben.

Sein Zimmer war leer. Die Heiler waren anscheinend durch den Kamin verschwunden. Nur sein Vater saß noch auf seinem Bett, neben Narcissa.

„Lucius! Mister Black. Es tut mir ja so schrecklich Leid."

Etwas regte sich links von Lucius.

„Ich habe den Schockzauber aufgelöst. Ich hoffe, das war in Ordnung, Sohn!"

Lucius kniete sich neben Andromeda.

„W-w- Was war los?", fragte sie und rieb sich die Stirn.

„Du hast gerade deine Schwester umgebracht, falls es dich interessiert.", brüllte Sirius seine Cousine von der Türe aus an.

„Finde ich nicht witzig, Sirius.", murmelte Andromeda dumpf und setzte sich auf.

„ÜBERZEUG DICH DOCH SELBST!", Sirius deutete auf das große Bett. „WIE konntest du nur so DUMM sein und dir deinen eigenen Körper wegnehmen lassen?"

Schlagartig traten Andromeda die Bilder vom Gefecht mit ihrer Mutter ins Gedächtnis zurück.

„Ohje! Was habe ich angestellt?", fragte sie ahnungslos.

„HABE ICH DIR DOCH GERADE GESAGT! DU HAST NARCISSA UMGEBRACHT!"

Die Worte sickerten nur langsam zu Andromeda durch.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", krächzte sie heiser. Mit Lucius Hilfe stand sie auf, ihr Blick fiel genau auf das Bett.

„Nein!", sie taumelte zum Bett und ließ sich neben ihre Schwester fallen. „Das ist nicht wahr. Sagt, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

„ES IST WAHR, VERDAMMT! NUR WEGEN DIR! UND DEINER DUMMHEIT!"

Lucius' Vater hatte sich diskret aus dem Zimmer zurückgezogen.

„Andomeda? Das ist jetzt sehr wichtig!", Lucius hob sie an den Schulter von Narcissa herunter.

„Kennst du den Dolch hier?"

Blind vor Tränen schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Kennst du einen Eugene Eupheistos Black?"

Ein Nicken.

„Dieser Bastard hängt unten in der Ahnengalerie und hat ein ganzes Kapitel in der Familienchronik, aber…", sie begann laut zu heulen und drückte die leblosen Hände ihrer kleinen Schwester.


	24. Die Ahnengalerie Teil 1

_Endlich geht's auch hier mal weiter. Danke an alle, die so lieb reviewt haben. Der zweite Teil von dem Chapter wird ganz bald nachgereicht. Nur Geduld :-)_

**Die Ahnengalerie Teil 1**

„Was willst du hier, Malfoy?", im Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe schlichen die drei durch die Gänge der Black'schen Villa.

„Sei still, Sirius! Willst du, dass wir gleich neben den Köpfen der Hauselfen hängen?", zischte Andromeda ihren Cousin an.

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Mir doch alles egal. Macht eh keinen Sinn mehr.", er schlug hart mit der Faust gegen die alte, mit Moos überwucherte Steinwand.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Sirius. Sonst haben wir schon verloren."

„Haben wir sowieso schon."

„Ich verbiete dir das noch einmal zu sagen, Black. Verstanden?", Sirius hielt sich nach dem festen Schlag ins Gesicht die Nase.

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu verbieten, Malfoy. Schon gar nicht in-", er machte einen Satz nach Vorne und warf Lucius zu Boden.

„Aufhören ihr Idioten!", Andromeda riss die beiden auseinander. „Sobald meine Cissy wieder atmend in meinen Armen liegt könnt ihr euch das Gehirn aus den Schädeln prügeln, sofern ihr noch eins habt. Bis dahin werdet ihr gefälligst diese Kindereien lassen, verstanden?"

„Verstanden.", gaben die zwei ‚Männer' murrend von sich.

Lucius hielt den Dolch schon seit Stunden fest in seiner Hand.

Andromeda war weitaus hilfreicher gewesen, als Sirius und so hatte sich Lucius Verdacht glücklicherweise bestätigt.

„Ein Seelenfänger. So ein Scheiß!", Sirius kickte wütend einen Stein zur Seite. „Kann nicht einfach mal alles normal laufen, wie bei den Muggeln auch?"

„Gute Überlegung, Cousin! Da wäre sie nämlich jetzt unwiderruflich tot!", giftete Andromeda und gab ihrem Cousin einen Schlag in den Nacken.

Lucius erhellte seine Armbanduhr mit seinem Zauberstab. Seit einer ganzen Stunde irrten sie jetzt schon durch die nasskalten modrigen Gänge.

„Wo ist sie denn jetzt eure „Ahnengalerie"?", drängte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon bemerkt hast, Malfoy, aber ES IST DUNKEL HIER UNTEN! Und dreckig und widerlich. Glaubst du ich bin öfters ZUM VERGNÜGEN HIER UNTEN?"

Lucius hob beschwichtigend die Hände und ließ Andromeda mürrisch an sich vorbei ziehen.

Sirius schloss nun zu ihm auf.

„Sag mal. Wirst du sie heiraten?"

„Was?"

„Na, wirst du meine Cissy heiraten?"

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich Black?", fragte Lucius und schüttelte verärgert den Kopf.

„Nicht wesentlich jünger als du, Malfoy.", giftete der schwarzhaarige junge Mann.

„Na also. Dann stell nicht so dumme Fragen."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Ich meine ja nur. Weil- du… Niemand sonst ist so dumm und traut sich mitten in die Black'sche Hölle."

Andromedas Lachen drang zu ihnen durch. „Schönen Dank auch Sirius. Du vergisst, dass du auch einer von uns bist. Trottel!"

In der Tat schien Sirius seit den Ereignissen von vorhin arg mitgenommen zu sein. Stärker als die anderen.

„Das ist sie.", rief Andromeda einige Meter vor ihnen.

Die beiden Männer stoppten kurz hinter ihr.

„Also? Worauf wartest du? Willst du sie nicht öffnen?", fragte Sirius und sah sich nervös nach hinten um.

„Ich habe keinen Schlüssel.", erwiderte die dunkelhaarige Frau, als wenn das von vornherein klar gewesen wäre.

Lucius und Sirius Kinnladen fielen, wie in einer Bewegung herunter.

„Wie?"

„Was soll das heißen? Du hast keinen Schlüssel?"

„Ich bin mir nichtmals sicher, ob es zu der Tür überhaupt einen Schlüssel gibt.", Andromeda zuckte verlegen die Achseln.

„Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"

„Sehe ich aus, als würde ich scherzen, Sirius?"

„Na, großartig.", der junge Black trommelte mit seinen Fäusten auf die massive Eisentüre ein.

„Was, in aller Welt, tust du da?", zischte seine Cousine und zog ihn von der Türe weg.

„Meinst du es wird dich jemand hören und öffnen?"

„Dolche die Seelen aufsaugen, wie Schwämme- Türen, Gemälde, die Türen öffnen. Wo ist da der Unterschied.", tobte er und begann in einen kleinen Kreis zu laufen.

„Komm runter, Sirius!", giftete Andromeda. „Wenn uns jemand hört können wir uns direkt mit in der Galerie verewigen…Und- was zum Teufel tust DU da Lucius?"

Wie eine entnervt Mutter schlug sie Lucius, der mit dem Dolch in dem großen Schloss am herumfingern war, auf die Finger.

„Bitte, dann öffne du sie doch!", er trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ Andromeda den Vortritt.

„Viel Glück."

_Über Reviews freu ich mich ja bekanntlich immer. Schreibe auch schnell weiter- Versprochen!_

_Lg Lucia_


	25. Die Ahnengalerie Teil 2

**_Entschuldigt bitte die lange Wartezeit. Ich habe einfach EWIG gebraucht um hier mal voran zu kommen. _**

**Die Ahnengalerie Teil 2**

„Und?"

„Guck nicht so blasiert Malfoy. Mach's doch einfach besser."

Eine Viertelstunde war inzwischen verstrichen und die Türe hatte sich immer noch nicht geöffnet.

„Na geh schon auf Seite."

Sirius schien sich ein wenig gefangen zu haben.

Mit großen Gesten krempelte er die Ärmel seines Hemdes nach oben.

„Da muss ein Mann dran."

Andromeda prustete und auch Lucius konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ja, von so etwas verstehst du nichts, Malfoy."

„Von was?"

„Von Männersachen! Sieht man ja schon an deinem Haar."

Lucius ignorierte diese Bemerkung und begann stattdessen ebenfalls seine Hemdsärmel hoch zukrempeln.

„Mach Platz, Cousinchen."

„Du wirst dir wehtun, Sirius.", erinnerte sie ihren Cousin und ging zur Seite.

„Willst du dich über mich lustig machen?"

„Ich? Niemals!"

Andromeda drehte sich zur Wand und tat als würde sie ihren Kopf gegen die Steine schlagen.

_Das konnte ja noch heiter werden mit den beiden Stümpern._

„Auf drei, Malfoy. Eins…zwei…DREI!"

Die beiden Männer prallten mit voller Wucht gegen die Türe und fielen mit ihr in das angrenzende Zimmer.

Andromeda drehte sich erstaunt um.

„Ihr habt's tatsächlich geschafft?"

Ohne die beiden wimmernden Männer am Boden weiter zu beachten trat sie in die Halle.

„Jetzt stellt euch nicht so an. Los! Hoch mit euch."

„Oh Mann. Du bist herzlos. Narcissa hätte-"

„Siehst du sie hier irgendwo, Sirius? Nein. Tust du nicht, weil sie tot auf dem Bett von diesem anderen Weichei liegt."

Lucius stand schwerfällig auf und rieb sich die Schulter.

„Oh mein-",

Unter Ahnengalerie hatte Lucius sich eher eine Halle voller Bilder vorgestellt, aber keine Gruft.

„Das nennst du Ahnengalerie?"

„Wie würdest du es denn nennen?"

„Leichenhalle!"

Sie zuckte die Schultern und beugte sich über einen Steinsarg um die Inschrift lesen zu können.

„Zweihundert Jahre nach links- Dann müssten wir im richtigen Jahrhundert sein."

Auch Sirius hatte es in der Zwischenzeit auf die Beine geschafft.

Angewidert rümpfte er die Nase und trottete hinter den beiden Anderen hinterher.

„Eugene Hyronimus…Eugene Cypressus… Eugene EUPHEISTOS."

Sie blieb stehen.

„Und jetzt?", sie wandte sich an Lucius.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Bravourös.", maulte Sirius und ging um das Grab herum.

„Da steht was drauf. Alte Runen…oder so."

„Vielen Dank für diesen geistreichen Beitrag. Da wären wir von allein nicht drauf gekommen. Übersetz mal lieber."

Sirius zeigte mit dem Finger auf sich selbst. „Ich? Wieso ich. Mach du doch."

„Das ist schon so lange her… DU hast das doch dieses Jahr noch gemacht."

„Hier frag unseren Mister Malfoy. Der hat die Prüfung als Einziger mit einem UTZ bestanden!"

„Na dann mal ran, Mister."

Unsicher trat Lucius nach vorne.

_Von wegen UTZ. Ohne Narcissa hätte er nichteinmal ein A bekommen._

„Ahhhhm….", seine Gehirnwindungen schienen sich zu kringeln, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern.

„Ähm…Algîz Imvaz…"

„Elchgott?", Andromeda zog die Brauen hoch.

Lucius richtete sich wieder auf.

„Ich kann's nicht."

„Wie du kannst es nicht?" Sirius sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Ich kann's nicht."

„Aber…der UTZ?"

„Narcissa! Ok. Sie hat es mir sozusagen- eingehaucht."

„Na toll."

Lucius ließ sich deprimiert auf die kalten Steine fallen.

„AUA!"

Wie vom Donner getroffen sprang er wieder auf.

Ein Stechen auf seiner Brust. Wieder das Medaillon.

Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _**Ihre Stimme**_ in seinem Kopf.

**_Konzentrier dich, Lucius. Du kannst das._**

_Nein. Ich kann es nicht._

**_Glaub mir. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst_**.

Widerwillig ging er wieder zu dem Steinsarg herüber.

_**Konzentrier dich auf das Wichtige, Lucius. Die Mitte. Sieh dir die Nomen an.**_

Lucius kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Verbindung- rückgängig-"

„Na, das hört sich doch schon mal gut an."

„Schht.", er schubste Sirius zur Seite.

Mach weiter.

„Dolch-"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

10 Minuten später.

„ Ich verstehe es! Unfassbar.", rief er ganz begeistert von sich selbst.

„Ich bin schlau!"

Sirius lachte auf und bekam sofort einen Schlag von seiner Cousine.

„Lass ihn doch. Und? Was steht jetzt da?"

„Haha, von mir könnt ihr noch was lernen. Höret und Staunet."

Wieder ein Prusten von Sirius.

„Also, es ist so, dass-"

„Was für eine Freude.", eine eiskalte Stimme.

Alle drei schraken auf und drehten sich um.

**Reviewn** **bitte!**

**Lg Lucia**


	26. Die Rettung

**Die Rettung**

„Meine liebe Tochter und ihr missratener Cousin. Verzeihen Sie, Mister Malfoy, aber ich würde doch gerne wissen, was sie hier unten in meinem Haus zu suchen haben!"

„Mutter, wir-"

„Weiterbildung in Ahnenkunde? Um diese Uhrzeit?"

Andromedas Knie wurden weich.

„W-wir…"

„Ich glaube du hast noch etwas für mich, Andromeda."

Langsam näherte sich die Frau.

Sirius machte instinktiv einen Schritt nach Vorne und stellte sich vor seine Cousine.

„Spiel nicht den Helden Sirius.", sie streckte ihre Hand aus. „Ich hätte gerne meinen Dolch, Andromeda."

„W-welchen Dolch, Mutter?"

Mrs. Black lächelte.

„Stell dich nicht dümmer, als du ohnehin schon bist. Gib ihn mir!"

Andromeda wich noch ein Stück zurück.

„Warum hast du Cissy umgebracht, Mama.", ihre Stimme bebte.

Mrs. Black blieb stehen.

„Du verwechselst da was, mein Kind. Ich habe sie nicht getötet. DU hast ihr den Dolch in die Brust gerammt. Du!"

Andromeda schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Nein, ich…nein…."

„Lass sie in Ruhe.", Sirius schob sie noch ein Stückchen weiter hinter sich.

„Oh bitte, Sirius.", die ältere Frau verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Das alles geht dich doch wirklich nichts an."

Sie machte eine schnelle Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab und der junge Mann wurde hinter Eupheistos Blacks Sarg geschleudert und blieb regungslos liegen.

Andromeda schrie auf.

„Warum?", heulte sie und stieß rücklings mit einer uralten Schlangenstatue zusammen.

„Es ist so, Andromeda, dass deine Schwester damals mit ihrer Geburt mein leben zerstört hat! All die Male, wo sie in ihrem Zimmer lag und sich nicht bewegen konnte. Du weißt, dass ich sie gebraucht habe. Ihre Geburt hat mich geschwächt. Schrecklich geschwächt. Und da war es doch ganz selbstverständlich, dass ich sie …nutzen durfte, um danach nicht selbst den Löffel ab zugeben, oder?"

„Aber- warum hast du sie getötet, Mutter, warum?"

„Deine Mutter ist nicht dumm, mein Kind. Wenn es den Weg gab, jeden Monat etwas von ihrer Kraft zu nehmen, um mich am Leben zu erhalten, warum sollte das nicht auch dauerhaft funktionieren? Das ist der einfache Grund dafür…"

„Du mieses Stück."

„Aber, aber.", Mrs. Black schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Außer Bellatrix seid ihr doch alle nicht zu gebrauchen. Ihr habt zuviel von eurem Vater geerbt. Ihr alle seid den Namen „Black" nicht wert. Nichtsnutzige Eigendenker. Zu nett, nicht ehrgeizig genug. Schwach."

„Das ist nicht wahr."

„Ja, auch ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so. Aber leider seid ihr alle Beide zu nichts zu gebrauchen."

Lucius zitterte verhalten vor Wut.

Am liebsten wäre er ihr an die Kehle gesprungen.

_**Dann tu es doch**_.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Dolch, den er immer noch feste in seiner Hand umklammert hielt.

Der Satz auf dem Sarkophag erschien vor seinen Augen : _Kann nur rückgängig gemacht werde, wenn eine Verbindung zwischen dem Täter und dem Dolch hergestellt werden kann._

Eine Verbindung zwischen Täter und Dolch?

Lucius sah Narcissas Mutter an.

_**Tu es Lucius.**_

Er hatte noch nie jemanden getötet. Niemals.

Die Frau hatte sich vor den Beiden aufgebaut und streckte wieder ihre Hand aus.

„Gib mir den Dolch, Andromeda."

„I-Ich hab ihn nicht."

„Lüg doch ni-"

„Ich habe ihn Mrs. Black."

„Idiot!", zischte Andromeda ihn an. „Jetzt ist alles vorbei."

Mrs. Black wandte sich grinsend Lucius zu.

„Sehr klug Mister Malfoy. Dann geben Sie mir den Dolch."

Sie stand vielleicht 6 Meter von ihm entfernt…_Er konnte doch nicht…_

_**Du musst es nicht tun, Lucius. Du musst nicht wegen mir einen Mord begehen. Lauf weg!**_

Noch 5 Meter.

„So ist's gut Mister Malfoy. Kommen Sie nur."

Noch 4…

_Er würde es tun, ja das würde er._

Noch 3 Meter.

Siegessicher sah die Frau die Beiden an.

Noch 2…

Lucius holte aus. Schnell. Sehr schnell. Er machte noch einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne und rammte den Dolch mit voller Wucht mitten in den Brustkorb der Frau.

Als das Geräusch von Fleisch auf Stahl an seine Ohren drang hätte er sich am liebsten übergeben.

Warmes Blut quoll über seine Hände.

Die Frau fiel schreiend zu Boden.

„Was hast du getan?", brüllte Andromeda tränenüberströmt und kam zu ihm nach vorne.

Die Frau auf dem Boden krümmte sich noch einige Sekunden vor Schmerz und erstarrte dann.

„Du hast sie umgebracht. Mörder. Sie-"

Ein goldener Hauch kam aus dem Dolch heraus, wie der der nur wenige Stunden vorher aus Narcissas Wunde ausgetreten war und verflüchtigte sich glitzernd und schimmernd in der Luft.

_Hatte es funktioniert? War es das gewesen?_

„Du- hast meine Mutter getötet.", Andromeda s Knie brachen unter ihr ein und Lucius musste sie auffangen damit sie nicht in die riesige Blutlache fiel.

Ihm war fürchterlich übel. Er hatte sie umgebracht. Wirklich getötet.

Aus ihr trat kein Schleier aus, kein Hauch, wie bei Narcissa. Nichts. Nur große Ströme an Blut flossen stetig aus ihrem Brustkorb auf den Boden.

Sirius war inzwischen wieder aufgestanden.

„W- wir müssen weg hier."

Unsicher ging er zu den Beiden herüber und half Lucius, Andromeda aus dem Saal zu bringen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Was, wenn es nicht funktioniert hat?", fragte die brünette Hexe, als sie vor der Türe von Lucius Zimmer standen.

„Dann sind meine Schwester und meine Mutter tot und-"

„Bist du wirklich traurig darüber, dass dieses Monster nicht mehr unter uns weilt, Andra?"

Sirius wirkte neben den beiden Anderen, wie jemand, der gerade vom Sonntagsspaziergang zurückgekommen war.

Lucius und Andromeda, teils blutverschmiert teils voll Dreck und Angstschweiß und Sirius, gänzlich unversehrt nur mit leicht lädierter Schulter.

„Soll ich die Türe aufmachen?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

Die Beiden nickten stumm.

„Okay. Also…1…2…", er hielt inne. „Und was, wenn…"

„3.", Lucius schubste ihn zur Seite und öffnete energisch die Türe.

Da lag sie auf dem Bett.

„Nein!", Andromeda schlug gegen den Türrahmen. „Es hat nicht funktioniert, es hat nicht-"

Lucius hatte das Zimmer durchquert und stand direkt neben seinem Bett.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, so wie er noch nie gelächelt hatte.

Ihr zierlicher Brustkorb bewegte sich ruhig und gleichmäßig. Ihre Lippen waren nicht mehr leicht bläulich sondern hatten ihre alte Farbe zurück gewonnen.

„Sie atmet."

Sirius und seine Cousine sahen auf.

„Sie atmet.", rief er noch einmal.

Langsam ließ er sich auf der Bettkante nieder und nahm ihre Hände von ihrem Bauch.

„Ganz warm.", sagte er glücklich und spürte den Puls an ihren Handgelenken schlagen.

Die tiefe Wunde auf der Brust war gänzlich verschwunden.

Immer noch grinsend fuhr er mit seinem Finger an ihren weichen Nasenflügeln entlang, woraufhin diese leicht zu zucken begannen.

Tiefer zu ihren Lippen und…

„AU!"

Lucius sah verwundert auf seinen Finger, der jetzt zwischen Narcissas Zähnen steckte.

„Sie- Du hast mich gebissen.", rief er gespielt entrüstet.

Narcissa hatte die Augen geöffnet und grinste ihn, immer noch mit seinem Finger zwischen den Zähnen kess an.

„Du…bist schon wach, seit ich hier drinnen bin?"

Sie nickte strahlend und gab endlich seinen Finger frei.

„Du fiese-"

Sie zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn.

Und Lucius vergaß alles, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war. . Zu viel für ihn. Zu viel für einen Tag. Zu viel Unverständliches. Übernatürliches.

So ließ er sich einfach fallen und schaltete sein Gehirn erst am nächsten Morgen wieder an.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**So, ab jetzt wird's halt auch wieder schön! Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich, wie immer seeeehr freuen!**

**Lg Lucia**


	27. Der Antrag

**Der Antrag**

Der nächste Morgen begann, wie der letzte aufgehört hatte. Mit einem Kuss.

Sie hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und fuhr mit ihrer Nasenspitze über seine Lippen.

Lucius öffnete die Augen und strahlte sie an.

„Du hast mich gerettet, Lucius.", hauchte sie und vergrub ihre Hand in seinem Haar.

Lucius setzte einen theatralischen Gesichtsausdruck auf und ließ seine Brust anschwellen.

„Das habe ich in der Tat."

„Du bist ein Held."

„Ohja."

Sie knuffte ihn ins Ohr.

„Nur nicht abheben, Mister."

Die folgenden Stunden verliefen für Lucius vollkommen sorglos. Bis es ihm wieder einfiel.

„Narcissa, Engelchen?"

Er hörte ihre Schritte in der Halle und hörte sie zur Türe hereinkommen. Er legte den Tagespropheten beiseite.

_Schlagzeile:_

_**Englands Societyhexe Nummer 1 ermordet aufgefunden.**_

Sie ließ sich auf seinen Schoß fallen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Hast du…schon Zeitung gelesen?"

„Brauche ich nicht. Ich weiß alles, was passiert ist. Habe jeden einzelnen Schritt von dir gesehen."

„Wie?", Lucius war erleichtert.

Sie griff in sein Hemd und zog das Medaillon hervor.

„Hierdurch."

Eine Weile sagte keiner der Beiden etwas.

„Und…wie geht es dir?"

„Du meinst wegen meiner Mutter?"

Er nickte.

Kurz dachte sie nach.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Lucius. Gib mir etwas Zeit."

„Alle Zeit der Welt."

* * *

Es war ein Sommer, wie England ihn selten gesehen hat. Ausnahmslos ALLES blühte und grünte, obwohl es seit Tagen nicht mehr geregnet hatte.

Narcissa stand auf der kleinen Brücke, die über den Teich führte. Grinsend ärgerte sie die kleinen Fische, indem sie immer wieder unsichtbare Steinchen mit ihrem Zauberstab ins Wasser beförderte, woraufhin die Fische irritiert und vergeblich nach dem ‚Futter' suchten.

„Sadistin.", murmelte eine ebenfalls belustigte Stimme hinter ihr. Narcissa ließ sich ein Stückchen zurück fallen, sodass sie in Lucius Armen landete.

„Die Sonne geht schon unter. Wo warst du so lange?", fragte sie ein wenig vorwurfsvoll.

„Du kennst meinen Vater doch, Engelchen. Dieses und Jenes, was wir noch erledigen mussten."

Er machte eine Pause.

„Ich möchte dich etwas fragen, Cissa."

Sie drehte sich erstaunt zu ihm um, als er einen Schritt zurückgetreten war.

„Narcissa, du…", seine Wangen erröteten leicht. „ Du bist die wunderbarste Frau, die es gibt. Wunderschön und klug und... Ich liebe dich so sehr, wie nichts anderes auf der Welt. Ich…ich weiß das jetzt schon seit Ewigkeiten…dass ich mit dir zusammenbleiben will. Für alle Zeiten…und noch viel länger…und wenn du lachst geht die Sonne auf und, oh mein Gott, Weißt du…Ich hatte mir das hier genau ausgemalt und jetzt…", er kniete sich vor ihr hin und zog etwas aus seiner Tasche.

„Möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

Narcissa starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„W-Was?"

„Ich möchte dich bitten, mich zu heiraten, mein Engel."

„Du, du möchtest…"

Er nickte heftig mit dem Kopf und öffnete das Kästchen.

Ihre Augen wurden immer größer.

Allmählich schien sie wieder an Fassung zu gewinnen.

„Ich- ja natürlich."

Überglücklich grinsend stand er auf und streifte ihre den Ring über einen ihrer zarten Finger.

„Wirklich?"

Sie nickte. Jäh wurde ihr alle Luft aus den Lungen gepresst als Lucius sie so fest umarmte, als wolle er einen Bären zerquetschen.

„Sie will wirklich.", rief er aus und hob sie hoch.

„Was dachtest du denn?", fragte sie ihn, als er sie wieder herunter gelassen hatte und glücklich in seinen Armen wiegte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich gedacht habe. Ich muss dir vorgekommen sein wie der letzte Idiot."

„Nein, vielleicht…nur ein wenig."

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte presste sie schon ihre Lippen auf die seinen und ließ sich mit ihm rücklings auf die Wiese fallen.

**Ab dem 14. gehts weiter. Bis dahin bin ich im Urlaub. Wünsch euch was. Würde mich über Reviews freuen.**

**LG Lucia**


	28. Das Mal

**Das Mal**

„Das Kleid ist ein Traum, Cissy.", Debbie ging starrte fasziniert auf den Entwurf in Narcissas Hand.

„Was willst du mit deinen Haaren machen?"

„Eigentlich würde ich sie am liebsten offen lassen und ein paar Röschen einflechten."

„Wie Sissi."

„Wie wer?"

Debbie machte einen genervten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ihr aristokratischen Reinblüter. Keine Ahnung von nichts."

Ein rotes Kissen traf sie am Kopf.

„Na warte."

Als Lucius Malfoy die Tür öffnete war die Kissenschlacht der beiden Mädchen noch in vollem Gange.

„Guten Abend, Mädchen.", sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen, als er die Türe hinter sich schloss.

Das Gequietsche und Lachen der Mädchen verstummte.

Narcissas Gesicht von dem Getobe ohnehin schon rot lief jetzt noch mehr an.

„Ha-Hallo."

Lucius begutachtete Narcissas völlig verwüstetes Zimmer mit einem leichten Schmunzeln.

„Na, da haben die Hauselfen ja später noch gut was zu tun."

„Entschuldige bitte.", murmelte sie verlegen.

„Wieso bei mir? Entschuldige dich bei den Hauselfen, wenn du unbedingt möchtest.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen und ging wieder zur Türe.

„Ach ja und wenn Debbie gegangen ist, dann komm doch bitte rüber, ja? Ich bin in der Bibliothek."

Narcissa nickte.

Dann schloss sich die Türe wieder hinter Lucius.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

Etwas unsicher betrat sie einige Stunden später die Bibliothek.

Lucius sah über seinen Papierstapel hinweg und nickte.

„Komm mal her, zu mir."

Etwas zuversichtlicher setzte sie sich auf seinen Schreibtisch und schlug die schlanken Beine übereinander.

„Ich habe etwas für dich."

Er langte in seine Schreibtischschublade und zog ein Kästchen heraus.

„Für die Hochzeit…und ich würde mir wünschen, dass du es trägst."

Er öffnete das Kästchen und holte ein funkelndes aber doch dezentes und feines Diadem heraus.

„Oh mein-"

Mit zittrigen Fingerspitzen fuhr sie über die detaillierten Verziehrungen und Brillianten.

„F-für mich?"

„Nein, eigentlich wollte ich es bei der Trauung tragen."

Eine Pause.

„Natürlich für dich."

Sie ließ sich vorne über auf seinen Schoß fallen und küsste ihn.

Dann nahm sie seine Hände-

Lucius zuckte zusammen, als sie ihm an den Armen entlang fuhr.

„Tut dir was weh?"

„Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung.", er setzte ein Lächeln auf.

Narcissa zog die Brauen hoch.

„Du hast doch was."

„Nein. Wirklich nicht. Es ist alles ok."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Darling. Darf ich reinkommen?", Narcissa klopfte an die Badezimmertüre.

„Einen Moment, Engelchen.", rief er hastig von drinnen.

„Da gibt es nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte, Lucius.", rief sie leicht amüsiert und öffnete die Türe.

Da stand er. Nackt. Und hielt sich den rechten Unterarm hinter den Rücken.

„Was hast du da, Lucius?", fragte sie und ging auf ihn zu.

„Nichts."

„Bitte lüg mich doch nicht an. Wenn du deinen Arm versteckst, dann stell dich beim nächsten Mal nicht mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel. Was ist das?"

Sie fasste ihn an der Schulter und zog seinen Arm hervor.

Erschrocken wich sie zurück.

„Lucius…"

Er ging wortlos an ihr vorbei und nahm sich ein Handtuch. Dann ließ er sie einfach stehen und ging ins angrenzende Zimmer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Narcissa- Darling. Ich…" Lucius trat in das dunkle Schlafzimmer.

Sie knipste das Licht auf dem Nachttisch an.

„Wofür sind deine Koffer gepackt, Cissa?"

„Warum musste das kommen, Lucius?"

Er setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Ich tue das auch für dich."

Sie lachte hysterisch auf.

„Für mich? Wenn du dabei auch nur einmal an mich gedacht hättest, Lucius, dann hättest du dich auf dem Absatz umgedreht und wärst wieder gegangen. Du ruinierst unser Leben."

„Wofür sind die Koffer, Cissa?"

„Ich gehe morgen zurück nach Hause. Ich…muss nachdenken."

„Du gehst? Wieso?"

„Weil ich nicht weiß, ob ich das, was du tust oder tun wirst noch mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren kann."

„Aber ich liebe dich."

„Und du weißt genau, dass ich das auch tue, aber…Lucius das hättest du nicht tun dürfen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du Menschen umbringst, Lucius. Ich kann nicht hier sitzen und auf dich warten während du da draußen bist und mit irgendwelchen Menschen, die anderer Meinung sind, als eure Gruppe, in bedeutungslose und irrsinnige Kämpfe verwickelt bist. Und ich nicht einmal weiß, ob du je wieder heim kommen wirst…Ich kann meine Kinder nicht großziehen während ihr Vater in Gefahr ist…oder andere in Gefahr bringt."

„Cissa, Ich-"

„Lass mich jetzt schlafen, Lucius. Wir reden darüber, wenn ich eine Entscheidung getroffen habe."

**Jaaaaa, entschuldigt, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber hab zur Zeit viel Stress (ihr kennt das ja)-**

**Reviews fänd ich aber trotzdem dufte. :-D**

**Lg Lucia**


	29. Eine Entscheidung

_Hat lange gedauert, aber hier kommt dann auch endlich ein neues Kapitel! Hoffe es gefällt euch, a jetzt aktualisiere ich diese Story öfter mal :-D_

_Guten Rutsch, euch Allen!_

**Eine Entscheidung**

_Ein halbes Jahr, bestimmt tausend handschriftliche Briefe von Lucius und eine Millionen Besuche später:_

„Bitte, komm zurück, Narcissa. Ich kann nicht ohne dich sein. Bitte."

Sie drehte sich zur Wand. Innerlich zerriss es sie vor Sehnsucht, aber sie war verletzt. Er hatte sie hintergangen…

„Lucius, du weißt, dass ich dich sehr liebe. Und dass ich nichts lieber täte, als deine Frau zu werden. Aber…das war ein Vertrauensbruch, Lucius. Ein schwerer Vertrauensbruch und ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir das so schnell verzeihen kann-"

„Bitte Narcissa. Ich-"

„Unterbrich mich nicht.", sagte sie scharf und warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu. „Du hättest mit mir darüber sprechen müssen, bevor du zu ihm gegangen bist, Lucius. Du hättest mich fragen müssen."

„Ich wusste aber genau, dass es dir nicht gefallen würde, wenn ich mich ihm anschließe."

Sie schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. „Genau das meine ich! Du hast mich hintergangen, Lucius. DU wusstest, dass ich dagegen sein würde und deshalb hast du es mir einfach verheimlicht. Weil es dich nicht interessiert, was ich denke oder nicht!"

„Natürlich interessiert mich das, Cissa."

„Ach ja? Hast du darum so leichtfertig über meine Zukunft entschieden. Dieser Mann ist gefährlich, Lucius. Er ist bereit über Leichen zu gehen, um seine Ideale durchzusetzen. Du wirst töten müssen, Lucius. Frauen, Kinder…Hast du darüber schon mal nachgedacht?"

Er fasste nach ihren Händen, doch sie entzog sie ihm wieder.

„Es ist besser sich ihm jetzt anzuschließen, als hinterher auf der falschen Seite zu sein, Narcissa."

„Aber: Er_ ist_ die falsche Seite, Lucius!" Ihr Verlobter schüttelte resolut den Kopf. „Er sagt, dass er uns wieder eine reinblütige Zauberergesellschaft bringen wird, er wird dieser ganzen Blutverschmutzung ein Ende setzen, er…"

„Bei Merlin! Was glaubst du denn, wie viele Zauberer hinterher noch übrig bleiben werden? Es gibt so gut, wie gar keine mehr von uns, Lucius. Willst du, dass unser Sohn oder unsere Tochter später eine Cousine heiraten muss? Bellas Kinder oder Andromedas Kinder? Willst du mit jedem Zauberer verwandt sein? Dann werden wir uns langsam gegenseitig ausrotten. Das ist Inzucht, Lucius. Das kann nicht gesund sein."

Er sah sie erstaunt an. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie sich anscheinend so viele Gedanken gemacht hatte.

„Der Dunkle Lord wird dafür sorgen, dass-"

Narcissa machte eine abweisende Handbewegung. „Der Dunkle Lord schert sich nur um sich selbst."

„Das ist nicht wahr."

Sie seufzte auf. „Sei doch nicht so fürchterlich naiv, Lucius. Ich weiß, dass-"

„Und ich weiß, dass ich ohne dich nicht leben kann, Narcissa. Komm zurück! Bitte! Unser Bett ist so leer…Du fehlst mir- das ganze Haus ist so schrecklich kalt. Komm Heim! Ich werde aus dem Orden austrete, für dich."

„Das wirst du nicht tun."

Er sah sie verdutzt an.

„Du wirst dich nicht unnötig gefährden. Du kannst nicht einfach aus dem Orden austreten, Lucius. Es ist zu spät!"

Lucius berührte sie sanft an der Schulter. „Lass das! Ich bin immer noch wütend auf dich, Lucius. Vielleicht hast du damit unser ganzes Leben verpfuscht."

Er ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen. „Und was gedenkst du zu tun? Willst du noch länger hier im Haus deines Vaters bleiben?"

Narcissa zuckte die Achseln. „Ziemlich einsam, so ganz alleine, seit Andra weg-", ihre Stimme erstarb.

„Ich habe davon gehört."

„Und ich…ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sie ist", seine Verlobte brach in heftiges Schluchzen aus. „Narcissa. Liebes!" Lucius konnte sie einfach nicht weinen sehen. Er stand auf und nahm sie in seine Arme. Sie leistete keinen Widerstand, wollte einfach nur festgehalten werden. „Vater hat sie rausgeschmissen. Er sagte, dass er es tun musste und jetzt…ist sie weg! Sie ist schwanger, Lucius. Ich werde Tante und weiß nicht, wo sie ist."

„Du musst sie vergessen, Mann." Rodolphus schlug seinem Freund auf die Oberschenkel. „Wie steht's mit der da?" Lucius sah von seinem Brandy auf und folgte Rodolphus Finger. „Die Hässliche mit den Straßenköterbraunen Haaren?"

Rodolphus stöhnte genervt und leerte sein Glas. „Die ist nicht hässlich, Lucius."

„Gegen Narcissa, sind alle hässlich- und dumm!" Rodolphus ließ sich von der Kellnerin ein neues Glas Whiskey bringen.

Dieser Londoner Pub war dafür berühmt, dass sich nur die wohlhabenden und schönen Hexen und Zauberer hier aufhielten. Ein sehr exklusiver Laden. „Seit 9 Monaten ist sie jetzt weg, Lucius. Sie kommt nicht zurück. Find dich damit ab. Auch andre Hexen haben schöne Töchter."

Lucius schüttelte trübselig den Kopf. „Wir schreiben uns manchmal.", sagte er leise und fuhr mit seinem Finger am Rand seines Glases entlang. „Du hast es verbockt, Mann. Es ist aus."

„Ist es nicht", donnerte Lucius und schlug die Faust auf den Tresen, dass die Gläser erzitterten.

Rodolphus stöhnte abermals und winkte einer Gruppe von hübschen Hexen zu. „Hey, Christine! Komm mal rüber.", rief er ihnen fröhlich zu. „Nein! Lass sie da.", knurrte Lucius und sah demonstrativ in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Zu spät. „Rod. Schön dich zu sehen."

„Find ich auch.", er grinste übers ganze Gesicht. „Das ist übrigens Lucius- Hatte ich erwähnt, dass er Malfoy mit Nachnamen heißt?"

Die Augen der jungen Frau weiteten sich. „Lucius Malfoy?" Rodolphus nickte, immer noch dümmlich grinsend.

Lucius blieb nichts andres übrig, als sich umzudrehen und der Frau die Hand zu schütteln. Hübsch war sie- Blond, groß…Aber nicht vergleichbar mit seiner Narcissa.

Der Stunden vergingen, der Pub füllte sich weiter und ehe Lucius es sich versah befand er sich in der Gesellschaft einiger junger Damen.

Christine hatte sich resolut auf Lucius Schoß gesetzt und Lucius war schon zu angeheitert, um sich gegen einige aufdringliche Liebkosungen zu wehren. „Sag mal…", sie fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger an Lucius Lippen entlang. Der Kopf der jungen Frau schnellte nach vorne und Lucius fand sich in einen äußerst verfänglichen Zungenkuss verwickelt.

„Lucius!"

Er stieß die Frau von seinem Schoß. Da stand sie- nur einige Schritte von ihm entfernt- seine Narcissa. „Narcissa- Ich…" Ihre Augen füllten sich in sekundenschnelle bis zum Anschlag mit Tränen. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich vollkommen nüchtern. Er stand auf. Seine Verlobte schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als wäre das, was sie gesehen hatte nicht echt. „Schätzchen, verzieh dich. Du störst.", sagte die Frau, die bis vor kurzem noch auf Lucius Schoß gesessen hatte und schubste Narcissa zurück. Lucius packte die Hände der fremden Frau. „Wag es nicht, meine Verlobte anzufassen. Narcissa, Ich-" Er sah sich um, konnte aber nur noch ihren blonden Haarschopf erkennen, der in der Menge verschwand.

„Narcissa!", er rannte hinter ihr her über die Straße. „Bleib doch stehen!" Er hatte schon ein ganzes Stück aufgeholt. „Cissa. Bitte! Es ist nicht, was- Narcissa pass auf!"

Er hatte sie endlich eingeholt und riss sie von der Straße auf den Bürgersteig. Nur um ein Haar hatte der ‚_Fahrende Ritter'_ sie verfehlt. Er hielt sie fest, die Arme um ihre Taille geschlungen. Narcissa keuchte erschrocken auf. Das war knapp gewesen, sehr knapp sogar. Der Schreck war ihr deutlich anzusehen. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich ruckartig von der Anstrengung, die ihr das schnelle laufen bereitet hatte.

„Das war knapp!" Er sog den Duft ihres Haares ein. Ihre Knie begannen zu zittern. „Er- er hätte mich fast über…fahren.", stammelte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Alles gut, Narcissa.", flüsterte er und lockerte seine Griff.

„Nein, halt mich fest.", sagte sie leise und ließ sich in seine Arme fallen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Ich wollte sie nicht küssen, Cissylein.", beteuerte er immer wieder auf dem Weg zurück zum Pub. Er hatte einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt und öffnete ihr die Türe zur Kneipe. „Wärm dich erstmal auf.", er schob ihr ein großes Glas Glühwein zu. Sie umfasste es und setzte es an die Lippen. „Halt!", rief er und nahm ihr das Glas von den Lippen. „Ist noch heiß.", er pustete in den Becher. Als er wieder zu ihr aufsah, lächelte sie ihn, zu seiner großen Verwunderung an.

„Jetzt kannst du.", sagte er und gab ihr das Glas zurück. Sie nahm einen Schluck und sah dann herüber zu Rodolphus. Die blonde Frau saß inzwischen auf dem Schoß eines anderen jungen Mannes und küsste ihn, wie sie zuvor Lucius geküsst hatte.

„Sie bedeutet dir nichts, stimmt's?"

„Ich kenne sie gar nicht, Cissa. Sie hat mich einfach…angefallen." Sie zog die Brauen nach Oben. „Angefallen?", fragte sie amüsiert. Er nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Ich konnte mich nicht wehren, aber…nein sie bedeutet mir rein gar nichts." Narcissa nickte. „Hätte mich auch gewundert, nach deinem Letzten Brief, wenn du eine Andere gehabt hättest."

„Nie Narcissa."

Sie besah sich ihren Verlobungsring. „Es tut gut, dich zu sehen, Lucius." Er nahm ihre kalten Hände. „Ja, ich bin auch sehr glücklich."

„Weißt du, dein letzter Brief der hat mich…ich kann nicht länger ohne dich sein, Lucius. Ich brauche dich!"

Er sah ihr in die Augen. „Heißt das, du kommst zurück?"

Sie nickte langsam.

„Es war er Brief…einfach der Brief. Aber Lucius: Hintergeh mich nie wieder!"

„Versprochen!"

_Bis zum nächsten Jahr, ihr Lieben! Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen!_

_LG Lucia_


	30. Das verfilxte 7te Jahr beginnt

_Hallo liebe Leser :-D, _

_Hoffe ihr hattet alle einen recht guten Start ins Jahr 2007 und reviewt auch weiterhin so toll!_

_Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!_

_LG Lucia

* * *

_

**Das veflixte siebte Jahr ...beginnt**

„Narcissa, können wir endlich los?", rief Lucius durch die Eingangshalle. „Ja, sofort. Ich komme ja schon."

Er verdrehte die Augen. ‚Sofort' war bei seiner Verlobten ein recht dehnbarer Begriff.

_5 Minuten später._

„Cissa! Wo steckst du denn? Die Anderen warten schon!"

Endlich hörte er ihre Absätze laut die Treppen herunterdonnern. „Nun lauf nicht so schnell, du brichst dir noch den Hals."

Abgehetzt blieb sie vor ihm stehen. „Man könnte meinen, du hättest genug Zeit gehabt um dich bei deinem Programm nicht abhetzen zu müssen." Lucius schmunzelte und öffnete die Haustüre für sie.

„Und dann habe ich sie-" Der Rest des Satzes ging in Rodolphus' eigenem Gelächter unter. Narcissa warf einen Blick herüber zu ihrer älteren Schwester. Seitdem ihre Mutter verstorben war verstanden sie sich glücklicherweise wieder recht gut miteinander. Sie schmunzelte, als sie dieses ganz bestimmte versteckte Grinsen auf Bellatrixs' Lippen erkannte, das nur Verliebte haben.

„Er gefällt dir, nicht wahr?", fragte sie leise und lächelte Bellatrix breit an. „Was..? Wer?", fragte sie unwissend, aber Narcissa konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie sich ausgesprochen ertappt fühlte. Sie nickte herüber zu Rodolphus. „Der? Nie im Leben.", sagte die Ältere entrüstet. „Er ist ja überhaupt gar nicht mein Typ…Was grinst du so dämlich?" Bevor Narcissa antworten konnte, schob sich die, zweifellos fürchterlich attraktive Kellnerin, zwischen die Schwestern.

„Kann ich euch noch was bringen?" Narcissa warf einen abwertenden Blick auf den Ausschnitt der jungen Frau, die sich jetzt weit über den Tisch lehnte, um einige leere Gläser einzusammeln, wobei ihr Busen -Narcissas Meinung nach- fast aus ihrem T-Shirt sprang. Auch Bellatrix sah nicht besonders begeistert aus. Mürrisch warf sie einen Blick zu Rodolphus herüber, dem beim Anblick dieser sehr offenherzigen Dame, die Kinnlade heruntergefallen war. Lucius sah in die Runde und orderte noch eine fünfte Runde Feuerwhiskey für sich und die restlichen Männer der Gesellschaft: Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Antonin Dolohov, drei andere junge Männer mit weiblicher Begleitung, die Narcissa nicht kannte und Regolus Black. „Was möchtest du haben, Cissa?" Lucius lehnte sich leicht beschwipst zu ihr herüber.

„Nur ein stilles Wasser.", antwortete sie mehr an die Kellnerin als an Lucius gewandt. „Gefällt es dir hier nicht, Ciss?", fragte ihr Verlobter und ließ seine Finger über ihr seidig-blondes Haar gleiten. „Doch, doch.", log sie und setzte ein Lächeln auf. Lucius nickte zufrieden und wandte sich dann wieder Evan Rosier und seiner Freundin zu.

Gelangweilt begann Narcissa mit ihren Fingerknöcheln auf dem Holz herumzutrommeln. „ Ich bin mir sicher dass Birmingham dieses Jahr das Rennen macht. Dieser neue Sucher macht schon was her. Im letzten Spiel hat er den Schnatz nach 37 Sekunden gefangen!", sagte Bellatrix, wild gestikulierend zu Rodolphus. Dieser schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Es könnte auch anders kommen. Die Londoner haben dieses Jahr wirklich gut gespielt, ich meine…" Narcissa sah das Glimmern in Bellatrixs' Augen. „Nicht mein Typ.", murmelte sie belustigt vor sich hin. Ihr Blick fiel auf Regolus. Es passte ihr gar nicht, dass er sich offensichtlich auch Lord Voldemort angeschlossen hatte. Sie fragte sich, ob Sirius überhaupt davon wusste… Narcissa ließ ihren Kopf gegen Lucius Schulter fallen. Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bis Lucius sie mit seinem rechten Arm an sich herangezogen hatte. Seine Finger streichelten an ihrem Arm auf und ab. „Bist du müde, Darling?", fragte er leise. Sie nickte, immer noch eng an seine Schulter geschmiegt. „Dann gehen wir jetzt gleich.", flüsterte er und pustete leicht einige Haarsträhnen von ihrem Ohr. „Wir müssen noch nicht gehen, wenn du dich noch unterhältst.", sagte sie und sah zu ihm auf. Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, das er -wie Narcissa inzwischen wusste- nur für sie reserviert hatte.

Lucius griff in seine Umhangtasche und legte eine Hand voll Galleonen auf den runden Tisch. „Ihr seid eingeladen!", sagte er und erhob sich dann um zu gehen. Er griff Narcissas neuen blassblauen Umhang von der Garderobe und half ihr hinein.

„Das ist nicht nötig, Lucius! Ich kann mein Bier auch alleine bezahlen!", sagte Bellatrix augenblicklich und begann in ihren Taschen nach ihrem Geldbeutel zu suchen. „Du bist eingeladen, Bellatrix!", sagte Lucius mit einem Grinsen, und legte mit seinem Zauberstab einen Regen abweisenden Zauber über Narcissa und sich. „Nein, also wirklich das…" „Lass schon gut sein, Bella.", sagte Narcissa lächelnd zu ihrer Schwester.

Ihre große Schwester hasste es von anderen Menschen etwas anzunehmen. Seien es Einladungen zum Zahlen der Rechnungen oder schlichtweg Hilfe. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie deshalb nie eine Beziehung, die länger als einen halben Monat dauerte. Immer musste sie alles alleine machen und ihre ständigen Launen konnten einem mitunter ganz ordentlich auf die Nerven gehen.

„Dann wollen wir mal gehen. Sonst verpasst du morgen noch deinen Zug, weil wir verschlafen." Der Rest der Gruppe erhob sich ebenfalls und zog sich die Umhänge an. „Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran. Kann ich nicht einfach bei dir bleiben?" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und drückte sich eng gegen seinen Körper. „Darüber waren wir uns doch einig! Du machst erstmal deinen Abschluss." „Du warst dir einig.", grummelte sie beleidigt und wandte sich von ihm ab. Für die nächsten 20 Minuten, in denen sie mit der gesamten Gruppe durch London zogen, redete sie kein Wort mit Lucius.

„Ach, Cissa. Komm schon-" Lucius Satz wurde von einem vergnügt klingendem Gegröle Evan Rosiers unterbrochen. Das Paar schloss eilig zu den Anderen auf.

Narcissa stieß vor Schreck einen spitzen Schrei aus, als sie erkannte worüber sich die Todesser so amüsierten. Ein Mann, Muggel wie sie annahm, lag keuchend am Boden. Offenbar hatte Rosier, der mit gezücktem Zauberstab über ihm stand, ihn schon einige Male verflucht. „Lass mich auch mal!", rief Bella gierig und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Bella! Nicht!" Die Ältere winkte ab. „Crucio!" Der Mann am Boden begann sich augenblicklich vor Schmerz zu krümmen. Sein Mund war geöffnet und er schien sich ganz eindeutig die Seele aus dem Leib zu schreien, doch kein Laut drang über seine Lippen. Rosier hatte ihn zuvor mit dem Silencio-Fluch belegt.

Narcissa erschauderte. Erinnerungen an die eigene Folterung durch ihre Mutter kamen wieder hoch. Ihr Zauberstab…Der Blitz…Schmerzen. Nichts als Schmerz. Immer und immer wieder. Stundenlang…

„Cissa. Um Himmels Willen, Rosier! Hör auf!" Sie schlug die Augen auf. Lucius hatte sich über sie gebeugt- kreideweiß im Gesicht. Auch Bellatrix ließ sich gerade neben ihr auf die Knie fallen. „Wie peinlich!", murmelte Narcissa verlegen, aber trotzdem noch geschockt und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. „Ich wollte dich nicht blamieren!", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und warf ihrem Verlobten einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Unsinn.", sagte er ebenso leise und half ihr auf die Beine. „Dann können wir ja jetzt weitermachen." Rosier klatschte zufrieden in die Hände. „Das wirst du lassen!", zischte Lucius und stützte Narcissa mit einer Hand. Evan Rosier grinste. „Das ist ein Scherz, oder?", fragte er scheel. „Oh bitte nicht noch einmal.", wimmerte Narcissa kaum hörbar und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen Lucius Oberkörper. Evan Rosier richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Muggel. „Das war mein voller Ernst, Evan! Du hörst damit auf, solange Narcissa hier ist!" Sie spürte wie sich wieder alle Augenpaare ihr zuwandten.

„Cru-" „ICH SAGTE, DU SOLLST ES LASSEN!" Mit einem Satz war Lucius bei Evan Rosier und warf sich und ihn zu Boden. Dann schlug er zu: Einmal, Zweimal, Dreimal. „Ich mach dich fertig, Rosier. Wie kannst du es wagen-" Er zog seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn, mit vor Wut zitternder Hand, an Evans Halsschlagader. „Lucius nicht, bitte!" Narcissa, die durch Lucius jähen Satz den Halt verloren und zu Boden gefallen war, rappelte sich auf und versuchte ihn an den Schultern zurückzuziehen. Sie hätte ebenso gut versuchen können einen, in Rage geratenen Hippogreif zurückzuhalten. Ihr Verlobter schlug unbeirrt weiter auf den wehrlosen Evan auf ein. „Es reicht. Hör auf!", brüllte sie halb panisch halb wütend. Evan blutete inzwischen sehr stark aus Nase und Mund. Er wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen Lucius, der immer noch auf seinem Brustkorb saß. „Warum tut denn keiner was?", schrie Narcissa in die Runde. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen den Beiden.", sagte Bellatrix leise und zog ihre kleine Schwester von den beiden Männern weg. Fassungslos starrte Narcissa auf Evans Kopf, der nur noch wehrlos von Lucius' Faustschlägen hin und her geschleudert wurde. „Du bringst ihn noch um, Lucius! Bitte hör auf!" Er prügelte weiterhin auf den bewusstlosen Evan ein. „Er hat dir Angst gemacht…Er-"

„Expelliarmus!" Lucius wurde einige Meter weit gegen eine Mauer geschleudert.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Geht's wieder?", fragte Narcissa vorsichtig und drückte Lucius einen kalten Waschlappen gegen die Stirn. „Ja…", brummte er mit düsterer Miene. Sie erhob sich leise und ging mit hängenden Schultern zur Türe.

„Wo willst du hin?" Lucius lugte unter dem Rand des dunkelroten Waschlappens hervor. „Nach Hause…"

„Wieso das? Du hast die ganzen Ferien über hier gewohnt!"

„Ja, aber ich …ich habe dich verhext."

Lucius legte den Waschlappen beiseite und breitete die Arme aus. Narcissa überlegte nicht lange, sondern kuschelte sich nur eng an ihn. „Gut, dass du mich zurückgehalten hast." „Du hättest ihn noch umgebracht…"

Lucius nickte langsam. „Ja…ja das hätte ich wohl getan. Du hast dein Gesicht nicht gesehen, als er diesen Muggel gefoltert hat. Niemand tut dir etwas an, solange ich lebe!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Ich will nicht gehen!"

„Ich komme dich besuchen! Jedes Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Und wenn du ganz viel Sehnsucht hast, dann-", er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und flüsterte in ihr Ohr. „Dann komme ich natürlich auch vorbei und versteck mich in deinem Schrankkoffer." Er küsste ihre Ohrmuschel und nahm sie dann wieder in seine Arme. „Spinner." Ihre großen blauen Augen begannen vor unterdrückter Tränen zu glitzern. „Komm schon, Cissylein- Es ist doch bloß ein Jahr und dann bist du für immer bei mir." Er ruckelte sie ein wenig in seinen Armen herum. „Ja, ich weiß." Sie schluchzte. Lucius drückte sein Taschentuch gegen eine herab laufende Träne an ihrer Wange.

„Große Mädchen weinen nicht, Cissy.", sagte er lächelnd. Das Tuten des Zuges holte die Beiden wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit auf den Bahnsteig 9 ¾. Mit sanfter Gewalt schob Lucius seine Freundin zum Hogwartsexpress.

Kurz bevor ihr Stiefel die erste Stufe herauf zum Zug berührte, drehte sie sich schlagartig noch einmal um und drückte sich an Lucius. Er lachte. „Jetzt aber los! Ab mit dir! Du gehst doch nicht nach Übersee!"

„Ich bleibe einfach hier und wachse an dir fest." Lucius lachte wieder und hob sie in den Zug. „Sonst fahren sie ohne dich!" Er drückte ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn und stieg dann rückwärts die Treppchen herunter, zurück auf den Bahnsteig. Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Macht nix!" Lucius schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und erhob, gespielt drohend, den Zeigefinger. Dann setzte der Zug sich in Bewegung.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Und an eben diesem Geruch kann man ganz deutlich erkennen, dass sie nicht den üblichen Pfifferling vor sich haben, sondern einen höchst giftigen Doppelgänger. Und- Miss Black?"

Narcissa schreckte so hastig hoch, dass sie mit ihrem linken Arm ihren Kessel umwarf. Der gesamte Inhalt verteilte sich rasch über den dunklen Kerkerboden, wo sofort viele bunte Blumen begannen aus den Steinen hervor zu sprießen. „Verdammt!"

Sie kniete sich neben ihren umgestürzten Kessel um den Urwald, der dort inzwischen gewachsen war, wieder zu entfernen. Aus dem gesamten Kerker drang schadenfrohes Gelächter an ihre Ohren.

„Warte, ich helfe dir!"

Narcissa sah auf. Ihr gegenüber hockte sich Lily Evans in den immer dichter werdenden Unkrautwald. „Ähhm, Danke…" Das Gryffindor- Mädchen lächelte sie kurz an und widmete sich dann wieder den Pflanzen. In weniger als drei Minuten hatten sie das Chaos beseitigt. „Danke.", murmelte Narcissa so leise, dass nur Lily Evans und keiner ihrer Hauskameraden aus Slytherin sie hören konnte.

„Kein Problem. Hab's gern gemacht.", erwiderte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen lächelnd und setzte sich wieder an ihren Platz.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Meinst du, du kannst dir dein Essen selbst auftun, oder brauchst du dafür die Hilfe eines kleinen Schlammblutes?", Janine McNair hatte sich mit spöttischem Grinsen ihr gegenüber an den Slytherintisch gesetzt. _Oh, wie sie diese Frau hasste. Die reinste Landplage, dieses Luder. Da war ihr ja noch der große Bruder lieber._

Narcissa entschied sich Janine einfach zu ignorieren und tat sich stattdessen etwas von dem Vanillepudding auf ihren Teller.

Wütend schlug das Mädchen, mit der geballten Faust, auf den Tisch. „Ich rede mit dir!"

„Ich aber nicht mit dir.", antwortete Narcissa kühl und begann den Abendpropheten zu lesen. Ihre Zeitung ging in Flammen auf. Sie schrie auf und warf den Propheten auf den Boden, dann schüttete sie eine volle Wasserkaraffe darüber.

„Was zur Hölle soll das?", brüllte sie McNairs kleine Schwester an, die sich vor Lachen kaum halten konnte. „Sag's doch Schlammblut- Evans, vielleicht lutscht sie dir die wunden Finger ab. Ach nein- Was würde Lucius wohl dazu sagen…?"

„_MISTSTÜCK_!" Narcissa zog ihren Zauberstab, während sie in einer einzigen Bewegung den Tisch überquerte und sich auf Janine McNair stürzte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Würden Sie mir bitte erklären, was da in sie gefahren ist, Miss Black?" Professor Slughorn stieg langsam die Zornesröte ins Gesicht.

Auch Narcissa war nicht minder wütend. „Oh ja, das kann ich Ihnen gerne erklären. Dieses Flittchen hat-"

„Miss Black!"

„Nun gut- Sie ist aber eins! Sie hat mich beleidigt, Professor und-"

Slughorn kratzte sich am Kopf. „Wenn Sie so weitermachen, Miss Black…Dann wird das ernsthafte Konsequenzen für sie geben. Zunächst sehe ich von Nachsitzen ab, aber der erste Hogsmeade- Besuch ist gestrichen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie haben schon recht verstanden, Miss Black."

„Dann sitze ich lieber nach, Professor.", sagte sie panisch.

„Vergessen Sie's, Miss Black. Dieses Mal kriegen Sie mich nicht rum!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Samstag Abend -21.00 Uhr.

_Mein lieber Engel, Ich freue mich schon sehr auf Morgen! Mein Vater hat mir extra freigegeben und geht alleine zu diesem Geschäftsessen…Wir treffen uns dann also um 10. 00 Uhr am Eingang von Hogsmeade, dann haben wir den ganzen Tag Zeit!_

_Schlaf gut und träume etwas Schönes-_

_Ich liebe dich_

_Tausend Küsse_

_Dein Lucius _

„Scheiße!" Sie schlug wütend mit der Faust gegen die Wand und übersah dabei das Portrait eines äußerst üppigen Pärchens, das turtelnd bei einem Picknick saß.

Das Bild fiel zu Boden.

„Oh nein!", schrie sie und stampfte wütend mit ihrem Fuß auf.

Narcissa ließ den Brief fallen und machte sich daran, das Bild mit dem, inzwischen laut zeterndem Paar darauf, wieder aufzuhängen.

„Wieso bist du so sauer? Das ist doch eine schöne Nachricht." Narcissa wirbelte herum, wobei das Bild schon wieder auf den Boden fiel. Lily Evans stand vor ihr im Gang- in der Hand: _Ihr Brief!_

„Kennen Muggel das Briefgeheimnis nicht, Evans?", zischte Narcissa und riss ihr den Brief grob aus der Hand, was ihr beim Anblick der verletzten Miene des Mädchens sofort wieder Leid tat. „Entschuldige.", murmelte Narcissa verlegen. Sie hatte Lily Evans nicht so anfahren wollen, aber schließlich hatte sie ihr doch den ganzen Mist eingebrockt oder?

„Ich darf dieses Wochenende nicht nach Hogsmeade.", sagte sie zur Erklärung und wandte sich wieder dem Bild zu.

„Wegen der Sache in der Großen Halle?"

Narcissa nickte langsam.

„Mein Freund kommt mich auch Morgen besuchen-"

„Schön für dich!", unterbrach sie Narcissa unwirsch. Lily sah verdutzt drein. „Nein, so war das nicht gemeint, Narcissa. Ich wollte sagen, dass er mir früher einige Wege aus Hogwarts heraus nach Hogsmeade gezeigt hat. Hat Sirius sie dir etwas nicht gezeigt?"

Nein, hatte dieser _Hund _natürlich nicht.

„Ich könnte dir den Weg zeigen, Narcissa."

Wieder drehte sich Narcissa zu ihr um. Sie hob die Brauen. „Das ist keine Falle oder? Du willst mich nicht noch tiefer reinreiten?"

„Ich schwöre, dass ich dir nur helfen will!"

Narcissa sah immer noch misstrauisch drein. „Was willst du dafür haben, Evans?"

Lily lächelte kurz. „Nichts, außer: Vielleicht könntest du mich ab und zu mal mit meinem Vornamen ansprechen? Vielleicht nicht ganz so abfällig sein."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Bei all meinen verfluchten Ahnen. Ich sehe gleich aus wie ein Erdferkel, Evans…Ahhm…Lily."

Narcissa stolperte hinter Lily durch einen dunklen Gang, in dem es von Ungeziefer nur so wimmelte. „Ihhh! Was ist das?" Sie war sich ganz sicher, dass ihr gerade etwas sehr Haariges über den Rücken gelaufen war. „Schrei nicht so, Narcissa. Da hättest du auch direkt vor Filchs Nase nach Hogsmeade laufen können.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kamen sie endlich ans Ende des Tunnels. Lily stieß eine Luke auf und kletterte aus dem Tunnel in die strahlende Sonne heraus.

„Da drüben ist die heulende Hütte, Narcissa. Und wenn du dich nach Links hältst dann kommst du direkt in den Ort und…"

„Lily- Hase!" Die beiden Mädchen wirbelten herum. James Potter- groß, verwuscheltes schwarzes Haar und Brille stand, an eine Tanne gelehnt, in der prallen Sonne. „James!" Lily machte einen kleinen Hüpfer und sprang dann ihrem Freund an den Hals.

„Wir sehen uns, Narcissa!"

Sie nickte und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.

* * *

_Tirrilliiiii Ja, ich dachte mir, als ich Montag wieder in die Schule musste...dass ich das irgendwie verarbeiten muss:-D Also muss Narcissa wohl oder übel (eher Zweiteres) zurück nach Hogwarts!_


End file.
